


The Hunter Carmilla Karnstein

by StrappyCat295



Category: Assassin's Creed, Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Hitman
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Assassin/Hitman AU, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Drama and Angst, Feels, Monsters, Murder, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappyCat295/pseuds/StrappyCat295
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hitman/Assassin AU with the characters of Carmilla (Webseries)</p>
<p>Tasked with killing the upcoming reporter Laura Hollis and troublesome friends, Carmilla finds great pleasure in learning, stalking and hunting her targets. Thought it's not as simple as she hoped or thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carmilla Karnstein

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So this is a bit of fun with the idea given from a Carmilla facebook group. Carmilla characters placed into a Hitman/Assassins creed styled idea. This is the first bit of Carmilla writing I've done in a bit so I might be a bit rusty but I'm really loving this idea. It will be multi-chapters.
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

With a large duffle-bag slung over her shoulder, Carmilla Karnstein walked into Lilita Morgan's office. Taking off her leather jacket and placing the bag down beside a chair, Carmilla waited in the neat and intimidating office. Looking around at the paintings on the wall, the strong dark red wood table, filing cabinets, full of the secrets of Silas University. Taking a closer look at the desk, she saw the laptop set up, pens all neat in a row, an empty cup, stacks of folders, and a small plaque that said Dean Lilita Morgan. Her official title here.

It wasn't till Carmilla picked it up Lilita cleared her throat from the doorway. Carmilla spun around, she hadn't heard her come up the corridor or into the room. Which was a feat in itself but even more amazing when she was wearing high heels of two inches. Enough to make a clacking noise of this power house of a woman.

“Put it back and sit down,” she ordered simply. Carmilla instantly did as she was told. The Dean walked past her, despite her age she was elegant as ever, terrifying, but beautiful. Carmilla watched her carefully, it wasn't until she placed the folders on the table she had realised Lilita was holding anything. “I'm glad you could come so quickly. I have a few problems and I think you would be best suited for them. You have a certain way with people, more importantly with women, that would be most useful for this task.” Carmilla smiled, unsure what her preference had to do with anything.

“I'll admit I'm curious,” Carmilla told her as she shifted in her seat, flattening out her red t-shirt and adjusted her belt buckle. “What tasks have you got for me this time?” Lilita pushed the files she had held moments before, across the desk to Carmilla. Carmilla lent forward picked them up, there were quite a few this time. “All for me?” Carmilla asked as she flicked through the files glancing more at the photos of who she would be finding.

“You'll have help with some of them but you're the only one I can trust to do this successfully. You know what happens if you disobey me, I'm sure you remember the box, I don't want that happening again. I'm sure you don't either.” Carmilla didn't comment on it, she didn't need too.

“So the game is the same as normal?” Carmilla questioned, her voice harder than before.

“Not quite. Most is the same, gather information and then you decide when is the best time to kill each target but this time you'll be living in the same quarters as the main target. She must be the last to go.” Carmilla frowned unsure if she had heard her correctly.

“That's an unnecessary risk. I'm not exactly prone to being civil to my targets.”

“You're not prone to being civil to anyone. Deal with it, Miss Karnstein. It is very important that you do this correctly. You keep them away from anything to do with Silas's oddities, even if that means saving them from harm only to kill them later. They must know why they are going to die and Miss Hollis must be the last to go.” Carmilla flicked through the files to find the Hollis document.

Finding it she frowned as she looked at the picture and then scanned through the gathered information. Carmilla's frown growing deeper.

“She's a freshman, so instantly annoying and a journalist student. This is why you want her gone? Because you don't want her to find out anything.”

“Her room-mate has just gone missing and she is kicking up quite the fuss. She needs to be kept an eye on and any plans she starts stop them. The others are people who might help her or who have caused problems themselves. I've given you a contact list of people who will help you. Also there are others on the hunt, so be sure not to cause a fuss with them. You're excused. The room is 307, I would get going.”

Carmilla stared briefly before standing up, putting on her jacket, sliding the files into her bag and leaving. Her thoughts stuck on the challenge ahead of her. This was going to be beyond troublesome.

****

Several days had passed since Carmilla had moved into room 307. Her first thoughts of the target was right. An annoying pain in the ass by the name of Laura. What made it all the more annoying was her damn webcam, constantly recording. How was Carmilla supposed to get anything done if that stupid camera was on 24/7?

Night time had rolled around and a large party had been organised at the Zeta household. A lot of the students would be attending. It might be the perfect chance to start learning about her targets. Nothing like a drunk person to be honest and vulnerable with personal information.

Boots, leather pants and a black shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbow, a practical and comfortable outfit to wear to a party. Laura had already left with several other people, it had become clear that this would be more complicated. Laura had become quick friends with several other targets. Lola Perry, a tightly wound red head and LaFontaine, a stupidly smart bio major who was pretty much connected to Perry by the hip.

Carmilla arrived at the bonfire party and already drunken idiots were stumbling about, people getting hit on, people chatting, and dancing crazy by the huge sound system that had been setup. Carmilla couldn't argue that the Zeta's knew how to throw a party. Carmilla pulled out her phone and looked at the pictures of her targets she had been given. Time to start off simple. Looking round to the crowds of people she found her first person, a tall blonde woman, Carmilla had gone to several classes and seen this woman before. Elsie.

Picking up a beer from a ice box Carmilla walked through the crowd, Laura caught sight of her but lost her just as quickly. Laura tried to push Carmilla out of her mind for the rest of the night. Trying to focus on Danny Lawerence, her incredibly tall and attractive Lit TA. Danny noticed Laura's distraction and looked to see Carmilla, just before she vanished.

“Who's that?” Danny asked. Laura tried to brush it off.

“Oh just my jerkface room-mate, she's not worth talking about.” Danny saw that Laura was serious about it and didn't press it further.

An hour or so passed. Some of the party goers vanished, too drunk to stay and wanted their beds. A few problems had kicked up so others had to be escorted out. Carmilla had sat beside Elsie, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Keeping her close to her for the night. It was easy enough to seduce her. Elsie had asked for Carmilla to get her another drink while she spoke with her friends.

Getting up from her seat she walked through the crowd heading towards the drinks table. Too busy thinking about her task, she bumped into one of the Zetas. A group of them turned around and started mouthing off. Carmilla felt a disbelieving rage fill her chest. The Zeta who she had bumped into gripped his bottle tighter, instantly recognising her.

“Will?” Carmilla said, hoping she was mistaken but knowing she wasn't. Will glanced round to his bros. Kirsch looked at him confused.

“You know this chick?” he questioned. Carmilla cast a cold glance at him.

“If I do I don't remember her,” he replied trying to pass it off as nothing. Carmilla shoved Will back, her anger soaring.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Carmilla snapped.

“What the hell, nutjob?” Kirsch shouted, causing a lot of people to stare.

“We need to talk,” Carmilla told Will firmly. He looked around at the staring people.

“A couple of minutes,” Will said before leading her off. The Zetas didn't look happy at Will and Carmilla going out of view.

Will sighed and waited for her to blow up, shouting at him, about his appearance with the Zetas. He had to wait a few minutes before she finally did.

“The Dean said a few others would be around but not you. What the hell are you doing here, Will?”

“I've got a few hunts of my own to do. You'll just have to put up with me being around, Kitty, I'm not going anywhere. I've got to deal with some Zetas, so stay out of my way,” Will replied, pushing her slightly away as she sized up to him. She went to hit him but he got her first. Forgetting the bottle was in his hand, it shattered across Carmilla's mouth. Carmilla stumbled back to the floor, a hand across her cut and bloody mouth. She hadn't expected it, a look of surprise on her face as she glared at him.

“What the fuck?” she muttered, spitting out blood as people ran around to see the cause of the smashed bottle. Laura and Danny first around to see. They saw Carmilla wounded and on the floor.

“She went to attack me, I didn't mean to catch her with the bottle,” Will said quickly, trying to defend himself. Kirsch and Theo ran to Will's side to see if he was okay.

Danny and Laura bent down before helping Carmilla up, who kept her hand covering her mouth. She shrugged them off but gave them a grateful look, she glared at Will, warning him this wasn't over before she stalked off to the Dean's office.

****

Pacing around the office, a bloodied cloth covering her injuries Carmilla ranted about why she wasn't informed that Will was one of the people hunting. Lilita listened to her for a while before it got too much. She snapped, silencing Carmilla with a single word. She stopped pacing and stood there quietly.

“When I think something is important I will tell you. I thought you would act more civil with him,” Lilita told her. Carmilla gave a disbelieving look.

“Last time I saw him he threw me under a bus. I spent over a month in hospital, you don't think I might still be a little annoyed about that.”

“You're a vampire, Carmilla. You survived, you healed, now move on,” Lilita ordered. Carmilla laughed.

“Just like that? Move on. Oh this guy broke your arm, your rib cage, your leg, fractured your skull and gave you internal bleeding, but hey move on.” The next moment Carmilla knew she was pinned up against the wall, off the floor. Carmilla struggled against Lilita's hold, a crushing grip around her throat.

“Don't you ever mock me, Karnstein, or that pretty face of yours won't remain pretty for long. William will stay on his hunt, you'll do everything possible to avoid him and if you can't you'll be as civil as you can. Understand me?” Carmilla stared at her, having no choice but to nod. Lilita let her down, Carmilla rubbed her neck. Lilita sighed and cupped Carmilla strong jaw in her hands, her expression going softer. “I'm sorry, Carmilla. This little reporter is on my mind a lot, the sooner you take care of all this the sooner we can get back to normal. You understand my concern and anger, right?” Carmilla sighed and nodded.

“I understand, Mother. I'll take care of this. Starting with that student Elsie,” Carmilla said softly, needing to kill something. Lilita moved away from her.

“I need evidence of it remember. Blood strips and photos,” Lilita reminded her, not that she needed it. Carmilla nodded. “Oh and don't forget when you heal to leave the cut there. You don't want your room mate questioning where your cut magically went.” Carmilla groaned.

“It will scar if I don't heal it right away,” Carmilla told her. Lilita sighed.

“Heal the small ones, but the big one through your top and bottom lip, keep it. Put some strips over it closing it shut but the wound remains.” Carmilla clenched her fist.

“Fine. But I would have a chat with your precious son about how close he is getting with the Zetas. It would seem to me that he is getting too close. I'll go,” Carmilla told her before leaving. Hoping her comment would get Will in some sort of trouble.

****

Carmilla walked back into the dorm later that night. Laura was still awake, it almost looked like she was waiting to see if Carmilla was okay. Carmilla, who had something to eat before coming back and getting her lip tending to, was surprised by this. Carmilla moved over the wardrobe to change her blood stained t-shirt for a no sleeve hooded top.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked turning from her laptop, trying to catch as glimpse of Carmilla's injury. Carmilla nodded.

“Fine,” she replied, her voice hard as murderous thoughts for Will rampaged through her head. “I've had worse.” Carmilla commented as she switched her top. Laura turned around, looking away from her.

“That was really wrong of him to do that. Danny stood up for you after you left, it actually ended up with half the party goers leaving.” Carmilla finished changing and shut the doors firmly, it caused Laura to jump and spin around in her chair.

“I didn't ask her for that, I didn't ask for anything from any of you,” Carmilla snapped. Turning around to face her. Laura looked puzzled.

“Someone stood up for you, someone who doesn't even care for you and that's bad? This isn't just about you. It's about women standing together when one of us is hurt we push back.” Carmilla chuckled, it sent shivers through Laura's spine. It was unsettling.

“God you actually think the world cares about one person and what happens to them. The universe doesn't give a crap about any of us and the sooner you wise up to that, the better you'll be, the smarter you'll be and if you don't... well you're a bigger idiot than I ever thought you are.” Laura went to argue back but Carmilla left the room swiftly after she grabbed her leather wrist brace from the side. Leaving Laura in rage.

****

Carmilla had gone back to the remainders of the Zeta party, by chance Elsie was still there and the group of friends she had been with were no where to be seen. Carmilla smiled all she had to do was get her out of there. Sticking up her pointed rim hood, she merged her way through the drunken dancers and stumbling idiots. Will noticed Carmilla but didn't do anything. He just watched her briefly as she took Elsie by the hands, flirting with her and asking her to take a walk with her. Which Elsie eagerly accepted the offer.

Getting Elsie out was easier than expected, slipping her arm around Elsie waist, she walked her down off the path and out of sight towards a heavily wooded area. Elsie hesitated as Carmilla started to lead her into the woods.

“I dunno about this,” Elsie slurred slightly. Carmilla kept a firm grip on her waist before kissing her deeply and passionately.

“It'll be fun I promise and if you become too uncomfortable while in here we can go back. Just trust me for a few minutes,” Carmilla said gently before kissing her neck, distracting her. “Please.” Elsie gave a brief nod and allowed her to be taken further into the woods.

Carmilla stopped not far in and looked around, making sure they were alone. Elsie smiled.

“Do you think anyone can see us?” Carmilla shook her head, a crooked smile on her wounded lips.

“No, I don't.” A sharp pain sunk into Elsie's stomach as a blade from Carmilla's wrist strap buried itself deep into her. Elsie moaned and tried to push Carmilla away, her struggling became weaker when Carmilla sank her teeth deep into her throat. Killing her outright. Carmilla drained her before dropping her to the floor. Carmilla's hand covered in her blood. Pulling out her phone she took multiple photos of Elsie, she tore a small amount of bloody cloth from Elsie's dress as proof to give to the Dean. Looking into the gloom of the forest, she switched on her torch to show four pairs of monstrous eyes looking at Carmilla and her kill.

The feral vampires crouched down beside the body, waiting for orders. Carmilla wiped her mouth before she wiped the blood onto one of the feral's t-shirt, cleaning her hand.

“Take her to the pit, the Dean can sort her out from there. I'm going to sleep,” Carmilla told her before pocketing the cloth and walking back towards the room to clean herself up and sleep this night off.


	2. A clean hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a network of information Carmilla makes a choice. Which target to hunt first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things. - Awolnation (Run)  
> That line has pretty much been the soundtrack for writing this chapter.
> 
> Hey everyone.  
> I'm back with a new chapter. Plenty of things to focus on.  
> Hopefully this won't disappoint.  
> Still trying to figure out updating times, chapters are getting planned just got to get round to writing them.  
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Carmilla woke up to her phone going off early hours of the afternoon. Carmilla fumbled around for her phone, groaning as she found it and slid her thumb across the screen to answer it.

“Yeah?” Carmilla mumbled, her face still partially buried in her pillow. A heavy sigh was followed by a smooth voice.

“You're still in bed aren't you, Darling?” Mattie asked plainly. Carmilla pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the time. Nearly 3pm. Carmilla put the phone back to her ear.

“Nope,” she lied, trying to stifle a yawn. “Been up a while.” Mattie gave a soft laugh.

“You were never a good liar, Carm. You need to come see me. I have information about you and your 'friends.'” Carmilla pushed herself to sit up and glance around the dorm room. Making sure Laura wasn't about. She was about to talk when she remembered the webcam.

“Where are you?” Carmilla asked rubbing her eyes. If she had to be up and out she needed all the help to wake up.

“With Mother in the governor's building but you'll want to find someone else first. She's not too happy with your disposal yesterday.” Carmilla ignored the second part, she was curious.

“Who am I meeting?”

“Oz is here, so is his little feral, Lars.” A wide smile split across Carmilla's lips. “Oz has been looking into the lab geek, has some advice for you. He said he'll meet you rooftop on of the library.” Carmilla frowned, her grin dropping slightly.

“Any reason up top?” Mattie didn't reply right away. “Mattie?”

“Mother wants you to bring her your trophy of last night and Oz is on scouting duty so height works for him.” The phone clicked and the call ended.

Carmilla sighed heavily before getting off the bed and walking over to the fridge, getting her soy carton. Pulling open the cap she chugged several mouthfuls of the cool blood as she walked over to the wardrobe. Grabbing black jeans, her scuffed boots, creased tank top and red plaid shirt she made a plan. Oz first, then Mattie and Lilita. Explain and sort this out, she needed to move forward with all this.

It didn't take her long to get changed or to collect her things. Once ready she glanced around the room making sure everything vital was packed away before leaving to find Oz.

****

Carmilla had been sitting on the slanted rooftop of the library building for a while. Watching the students of Silas University wander without any worries other than exams and when the next odd thing would happen. With sharp eyes she spotted a tired Laura, carrying books across campus, looking even smaller than normal beside Danny. The Silas protector, a pain in the ass for Carmilla. She would be a challenge to take down. Carmilla instantly knew it when she had seen Danny and read her file. Even from the distance Carmilla sat at, she noticed the awkwardness of Laura's flirting. It made her chuckle as she waited.

Fast blurred dashes and jumps over fences appeared over Silas campus, too fast for regular eyes to notice. Carmilla sat up properly trying to get a better look. It wasn't until she heard a light thump behind her she realised who it was. Turning around she saw Carmicheal Osman standing behind her. Looking far more relaxed than normal. White t-shirt with loose jeans, running shoes and a ruscksack slung over his shoulder, his dark hair a ruffled mess. He smiled and walked over to her, resting on the roof beside her.

“Hey Carm,” Oz said before hugging her. Carmilla looked back over the ledge and focus on the students. She was glad to have Carmicheal around, the idea of a hunt was distracting though.

“Hey Oz,” she replied. “So what do you have for me?” Oz slung his rucksack in front of him, after rummaging through his bag he pulled out a black water bottle, half filled with blood. Carmilla opened it and took a small mouthful as he searched his bag deeper. Eventually he pulled out several bits of papers, some had notes scribbled over them, others were neat printed sheets with pictures stapled to them. Carmilla took it off him, exchanging it for the water bottle which he drank happily from. Carmilla flicked through the sheets of paper.

“Her name is Susan, she's a talented bio-major–” Oz began.

“LaFontaine, they're non-binary,” Carmilla corrected. Oz looked surprised. “Trust me you see the 'normal one' glare and it's best just to roll with it.” Oz shrugged.

“I'll take your word for it. Anyway, LaF, I can't be asked to say the whole long name each time, they are a talented bio-major, pretty tough as well. I saw them try to dissect something which kind of looked like a mix between a goblin and a zombie, about 4ft tall. They got a bit scratched up when they realised it wasn't dead but they took it down fast. Be careful with them.” Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah they are pretty switched on, for a child.” Oz playfully nudged her with his shoulder.

“Don't get cocky. You know that's when things go wrong,” he reminded. “Their full schedule is written down, along with habits. My advice get them off guard, take them down quietly and quickly. Otherwise you'll have a fight there.” Carmilla looked over the pictures and nodded, before folding them up and sliding it into her back pocket.

“Thank you for all this. It'll help, some of these I don't even know where to start with. The fact Mother has me bunking with the main target has restricted me a lot but I'll get it sorted. Who would you take out first?” Oz gave a half smile, his sharp fangs showing. A side effect for him from drinking blood.

“Well me and you have different methods. I'd say find out what Mattie's got for you, then make a judgement call but me,” Oz thought about it for a moment. “I'd go for the one who would be the least threat, the most predictable one. Easy kill, get one off your list.” Oz stood up, picking up his bag as he put the bottle back inside. “Mother's getting frustrated, your roommate is making noise about the school, missing students. You need someone bigger than a loose end.” Carmilla got up and walked him over to the edge of the rooftop.

“Can you find out anything you can about Big Red?”

“The Summer?” Oz questioned, before nodded. “On it.” He jumped up on the small ledge. “I'll call you when I've got something for you.” He stepped backwards, dropping smoothly off the roof. Carmilla peered over the edge, he was gone with a flash. Off on his own hunt. Carmilla gave the University campus another glance before stepping off herself. Getting ready to talk to Lilita and Mattie.

****

Carmilla sat in The Dean's apartment taking all the abuse that was shouted at her. Reckless, sloppy, pathetic, disappointing. Carmilla tuned it out after a while. It was only when Lilita was in Carmilla's face she paid attention. Mattie watched them both, sitting away from them at a small table, not getting invovled. Carmilla matched Lilita's look.

“I get it, I can do better and I will,” Carmilla retorted. “I was angry, Will had completely thrown me off, he bottled me. I got it done though, no one saw. All they saw was me leading a girl for a fun time. That's hardly a crime or something to accuse someone on.” Lilita gave a short laugh.

“You think they need more cause than that to watch you?” Lilita questioned. “You're not friendly or careful. If you fail me, Carmilla–”

“You'll do horrible things to me which makes the box seem like nothing,” Carmilla commented. “I understand.” Lilita raised her hand, threatening Carmilla who flinched. Mattie was getting uncomfortable. Lilita sighed and lowered her hand.

“Trust that it's because your sister is here I am calmer in my temper,” Lilita said before walking to her chair, picking up the bloodied bit of ripped clothing Carmilla handed over, as she did. Twisting it between her fingers as she sat down.

Carmilla straightened herself, hating herself that she cowered from her Mother but thankful that Mattie was present. Mattie picked up a small file from the table and handed it to Carmilla, a sympathetic look in her eyes. She understood Lilita's annoyance, Carmilla was capable of much better hunts, but she didn't agree with her methods of punishment especially towards Carmilla.

“Lola Perry, tightly wound, self assigned mum of the group, neat freak, stand offish, extremely organised, is very literal minded,” Carmilla read out loud. Trying to ignore the tension in the room. “You forgot is 'awkward and has intense look' from the research list,” she commented, looking to Mattie.

“Well I have to let you do some research of your own. You have to do the basics too.” Carmilla kept hold of the file and nodded.

“Thanks,” she said sarcastically. “I've got hunts to plan, I'll call you up when I'm done.” Carmilla stormed out of the room before Mattie had a chance to call her back. Rushing off didn't seem like a good idea.

****

A week passed by, it had been hectic. Yet again Carmilla had been chewed out by the Dean within earshot of Laura and her friends. Carmilla's hatred grew with every moment and interaction she had to deal with them. Laura had forced a town meeting and Laura was acting a little odder than normal whenever Carmilla was around.

Carmilla had done her own research on her targets, it was a simple matter of timing and picking a target. She had some time to herself, Laura was at class, most likely flirting with Danny or at least stared dreamily at her. Carmilla shrugged off the thought before reading through both files on the bed. It was time to make a choice.

Twenty minutes passed and Carmilla had finally come to a choice, she'd also got changed into something more suitable for a hunt than shorts and a loose top. All in comfortable black clothing, she hid her files, put an important note in her pocket, grabbed her wrist brace, strapped it on tight before heading off to a different area of the dorm building. It was time.

****

Glancing up and down the corridor to make sure no one saw her, Carmilla stood by a room door and pulled the fire alarm. Sending a shrill noise through the hallways. Loud laughter and shouts echoed from rooms filled with parties, others rushed out. Carmilla waited for the dorm open, as busy crowds rushed past, it was then she took her chance. Perry went to walk past her when Carmilla placed her hand on her stomach and nudged her back into her dorm room. Shutting the door firmly behind her.

Perry glared at her as Carmilla looked at the multiple locks and chains. She put them all on, trapping Perry in the room, who refused to take her eyes off Carmilla.

“What do you think you're doing?” Perry asked, her voice tense. Carmilla lent against the door, a sadistic grin on her lips.

“I need to have a personal conversation with you and I thought this would be a good time to chat. None of your friends in the building, just me and you. I was debating on doing this more quietly but I've got a few questions for you first.” Carmilla walked over to the small kitchen area and picked up a glass, she filled it with water.

“Doing what?” Carmilla had to admit she was impressed, Perry didn't show any signs of being nervous. Carmilla dismissed the question.

“It doesn't matter right now. I gotta ask one question, do you're little friends suspect anything from me?” Perry caused Carmilla's grin to grow when she gave away a brief startled expression followed by a slight fidget. “Oh, they do. Now I'm curious. What do they think?” she questioned as she walked over, keeping hold of the glass.

“Sus– Lafontaine will be back any moment to check on me,” Perry tried to discourage her. Carmilla chuckled and shook her head.

“I kept them distracted, they are way to happy to take something creepy apart. They are still in the labs, we have plenty of time and I plan to use it well,” she explained smugly. “So what are they saying about me?” Perry folded her arms and simply stared, starting to become uneasy as Carmilla stopped a few feet from her, she was trapped near the wall.

“Completely insane things,” Perry answered firmly. Not wanting to believe that she was in this situation because of her friends. “Just nonsense and LaFontaine acting out again.” Carmilla glared, her free hand clenching to a tight fist.

“I'd tell me, I've had a tiring week and as much fun it is tormenting you I've little attention span or patience for your disbelief of the supernatural–” Perry's expression became confused.

“I didn't say anything like that. It's nonsense.” Carmilla stared at her bored. Was she really going to continue this?

“Me and you know there is nothing normal about this place, as much as you want to pretend otherwise. You remember me, despite your deluded brain trying to suppress what happened, so lets cut all the nonsense talk. What are they saying about me?” Perry refused to say anything, trying her hardest not to acknowledge her comments and questions.

“You need to leave, now,” Perry ordered. Carmilla gave an amused crooked grin. Perry was cracking.

“I'm not going anywhere, you haven't answered me yet,” she retorted. Blocking Perry as she tried to walk past her. Perry glared, her intense grip of control slipping.

“It's nonsense!” she snapped loudly. The fire alarm outside, drowning out any chance of it being heard. “Stupid, childish nonsense, them being bored and coming up with nothing else. Mystical things don't exist.” Carmilla hesitated in her grin.

“Mystical? Like monsters and things?” Perry said nothing. It infuriated her. Enough was enough.

Carmilla lifted up the glass of water so Perry took notice, she placed it on the desk before knocking it over. Water spreading across the table, splashing and spreading towards a large amount of college work. Before Perry had time to think, she was running to the bathroom to get a towel to dry it up. Carmilla's grin returned. Nice and predictable. The towel soaked up the water quickly and in that moment of distraction Carmilla made her move. She grabbed hold of Perry by the jaw and slammed her against wall. She moaned and tried to push Carmilla away but had no luck, her fingernails digging in her jaw.

“Now answer my question and this will all be over quick. I don't care how stupid the answer is I want to know.” Carmilla's head jolted to the side unexpected. Perry had slapped her as hard as possible, stunning her enough for Carmilla to lose her grip, leaving her open to be shoved away. Perry made a run for the door, when she was yanked by a strong and angered grip. Dragged to the floor. It was then everything dropped for Perry, it had finally sunk in how much danger she was in.

Carmilla grabbed the damp towel before straddling Perry, trapping her to the floor. As much as Perry struggled, Carmilla refused to move. Carmilla gripped the front of Perry's t-shirt and pulled her slightly up, shoving the towel underneath her head and shoulders. She dropped Perry back to the floor, the sudden stop being cushioned by the towel. Carmilla grabbed her throat.

“I'll make this very clear so you can answer yes or no. Did they say anything related to me being a vampire?”

“There is no such thing as vampires!” Even in her weakest moment Perry refused to give up anything. It was pointless. Carmilla snarled, her fangs coming down, she moved her hand over Perry's mouth, clamping it down.

“You simple minded child. In your last few minutes of life, you'll know we do.” Carmilla's fangs sunk deep, cutting straight into the artery. Perry struggled underneath her, trying to push her away, weak scratching at her skin. Her moans of pain muffled under Carmilla's hand. The towel caught any blood that wasn't devoured. A single bite crunched through her throat. Perry's body went limp with a thump.

With a sick satisfied blood covered grin, Carmilla remained sitting a top Perry's dead body, she reached for her phone. Taking pictures of her kill. Getting up she looked around, other than the bloody towel she had kept the room clean. A better kill than before. Sending a picture to Mattie, with a text message of who and where, the body was able to be removed quick enough. The fact Carmilla had emptied the building with the fire alarm made, Lars and the rest of ferals removal so much simpler. Taking the towel and cleaning up the small blood that had stain the floor, Carmilla left a note on Perry's pillow. A multiple choice note that Laura was all to familiar with. After cleaning her mouth, she went to see The Dean. Handing over the bloodied towel and explaining what had happened. Carmilla left out the questioning of Perry, she didn't want Lilita to worry or shout at her if she was found out to be a vampire.


	3. Archive of Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not realising just what she had been involved in, Carmilla begins to find out the truth. Unsure how to handle it all she makes several dangerous mistake. Laura has no choice in becoming involved in them, even though hesitant now Perry's gone missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So please ignore the terrible chapter summary. It's a long chapter with lots of questions and finding out truths. It's a good chapter.  
> The next chapter should be good and uploaded somewhere towards the end of the week.
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Carmilla was sprawled on her bed trying to sleep, she stumbled in not long after sunrise. Spending most of the night drinking with Mattie, Oz and Lars. All of them catching up and celebrating Carmilla's hunt. Lilita had left them to it and had some business to take care of off campus while they threw their gathering. It was when Carmilla had finally fallen asleep that pounding footsteps crashed up the corridor and the door slammed open. Laura was already awake but just as startled as Carmilla was, who shot straight up on her bed. LaF rushed in, note in hand, and distress on their face. Danny not far behind them.

“Laura!” LaF said out of breath, thrusting the card towards her. Laura was confused but as soon as she took it, she realised what it was. The 'official' student dropout, multiple choice letter. Laura read it over, Carmilla watched her carefully, almost curious about her reaction. Despite being the cause of most of Laura's bad events at Silas, Carmilla couldn't help but be drawn to finding out her reaction.

“Why do you have this?” Laura asked, puzzled why she was looking at it. “Did another girl get taken?” Laura continued, panic rising through her voice. LaF couldn't answer, it made them sick in the core of their stomach.

“We can't find Perry,” Danny answered instead. “That was in the room, we spent all night searching, we tried to call you even came here to check on you. The room was empty.”

“Late classes and Silas weirdness didn't let me get back until at least 11pm,” Laura replied. “Well what should we do?” LaF cast a look to Carmilla, who hadn't reacted at all. Even a stranger would be sympathetic to a missing girl. LaF's anger rose quickly, they grabbed hold of Carmilla and pulled her off the bed, pushing her against the counter.

“What did you do?!” LaF shouted. Carmilla didn't answer, too startled by how they had caught her off-guard. Regaining herself Carmilla didn't fight against their grip.

“I didn't do anything. I was at a party all night with a few friends and family. I can give you their number if you don't believe me.” Danny cast an uncertain look. As much as she had a strong dislike for Carmilla they didn't have much to go on. A few missing girls and a girl with a dysfunctional attitude wasn't exactly evidence for kidnapping. They couldn't even prove that Carmilla knew any of the girls other than Perry.

Danny put her hand on Lafontaine's shoulder, getting their attention. LaF saw the pleading look on her face. Reluctantly they let Carmilla go, who started to straighten out their top.

“I know you did something to Perry, when I find out I'm not going to stop hurting you until you scream and beg for me to stop.” Hatred dripped in LaFontaine's voice, their glare never wavering. Carmilla had to admit it was almost worrying, Lilita and LaFontaine might have been good friends in another life time. Carmilla looked to Laura who was concerned for LaF and Perry, she noticed her gaze, she turned her head and met it.

“I had nothing to do with this,” Carmilla told her. “Believe me, if I had an issue with Perry I wouldn't do something quiet. I'd kick up a fuss. I didn't have an issue with her. Trust me,” she insisted. LaF scoffed.

“Right because you are such a trust worthy person,” they snapped. Carmilla glared a her.

“You, I have an issue with. I know I'm not the nicest of people, to put it lightly, but I had nothing to do this.” Carmilla grabbed a pen off the desk and scribbled down a number. “You wanna know what happened last night, make sure I'm not lying, this number is someone who was at the party. Their name is Mattie.” Laura looked at the number, it wasn't a mobile number, a number for a building on campus. Laura frowned; was Mattie an official? If she was what was Carmilla doing with her? Before they could say anything Carmilla had grabbed her phone, leather vest and a plaid shirt before storming out of the room. Wanting to be out of LaF's range. An unexpected challenge, it wasn't a proper hunt if something didn't go wrong.

****

Laura sat there looking at the number, she had explained her thoughts about the number to Danny, who had sat on the bed, and LaF, who couldn't help pace the room.

“I don't care what kind of number it,” LaF finally snapped. “She's responsible, in someway she hurt Perry. I know it.” Laura bit her bottom lip, chewing on it slightly, thinking about what they should do. If Carmilla was involved they would all have to be extra careful and it would mean the kidnapping thing was ten times more complicated.

“We should call it,” Laura said as she reached for the phone. Both LaF and Danny stared at her confused. “If this 'Mattie' can vouch for her, it would at least clear up if Carmilla was lying. What else do we know about the girls?”

“All went missing at parties, sometimes they come back a while later, a different person,” Danny told her. A frown came to her face. “It's easy to get someone out of a party, but do you think someone might have caught something on camera? Selfies or maybe a video. Zetas are always taking videos of drunk stupid stuff, people film stupid stuff, group photos. Do we have security camera?” LaF was in thought.

“The alchemy club,” they said, a confused look.

“Those scrawny kids. They might be smart but not exactly the size to kidnap a girl,” Danny replied. LaF shook their head.

“No, I meant as in think about the parties, every girl went missing from them and on each time something do to with the alchemy club happened. The fog being the recent one. I'm going to talk to them.” Before Danny or Laura could protest they vanished out of the door.

“That's not good,” Laura said as she picked up the phone and finally dialed the number. Danny listened intently. It took several rings, before a silky but firm voice answered.

“Hello,” Mattie said simply. Laura was stunned by her voice for a moment but regained her train of thought quickly.

“Hi, my name is Laura Hollis and I'm looking for a woman named Mattie.”

“Speaking. How can I help? How did you get this number?”

“I found it,” Laura lied. “In Carmilla's stuff. With all the missing girls happening, I was wondering if you'd seen her recently. Guessing this was an important contact number.” Mattie gave a small chuckle.

“She can handle herself, sweetie. I had someone walk her back to the dorm building early hours of this morning. She came to a private party but only arrived around 6:30pm, played cards, caught up with people she hasn't seen in a while. Getting drunk the entire time. I had her brother walk her back to the building, just in case she was in any trouble.”

“Her brother?” Laura questioned. She didn't know she had one, but then again Carmilla wasn't exactly friendly to talk about her life.

“She has family here, yes. As much fun as this has been chatting to you Laura, I need to go. I have other matters to tend to.” Mattie hung up and Laura put down the phone.

“She has a brother?” Danny questioned almost skeptically. Laura nodded, if Mattie was telling the truth then Carmilla had an alibi for the entire night. Danny sighed heavily. “I don't like this. Look I'm gonna go talk to the Summer sisters, see if anyone has heard anything about Perry. Then I'm going to find LaF, keep them out of trouble. We should talk later.” Laura sat there in silence. What the hell was happening in Silas?

****

Carmilla sat across the table from Mattie, a glass of blood in her hand. Mattie hung up before looking to her sister.

“You were right, she called and asked about your whereabouts,” Mattie told Carmilla. “She is definitely determined.”

“Was it a good idea telling her that I had a brother? Oz isn't the most welcoming person when it comes to questions.” Mattie smiled.

“Exactly. It will confirm the fact he is your brother and he will be able to keep an eye on your progress.” Carmilla went to argue against her, but Mattie raised her hand stopping her. “Mother is getting worried about your involvement. You're taking your time with this. You could have at least taken another one out by now. This is important that this gets done quickly and cleanly. All of them like Perry.”

“Perry was predictable, an easy target. The others aren't. The little scientist is on high alert, the giant is surrounded by her society, and Laura... well she's not exactly hard to kill I could kill her while she slept but I've been given orders she has to be last to go. I don't understand it.” Mattie looked around to the door cautiously.

“Mother is trying to decide what to do with the reporter. Big things are happening here, Carm. Big picture things, things are changing and the people you're targeting are all involved. And it's not because of Laura, she is just a small part of this problem.”

“Then who is the focus here?” Carmilla questioned, a curious and troubled look on her face. Why had she been left out on this information? Mattie contemplated telling her, this would be a lot. It took her a few minutes.

“The Summer you've been given, a few others in there too but we've got others on that. Also that twit of a puppy in the Zetas, Kirsch. Will has him.” Carmilla clenched her fist, the mere mention of Will's name set her blood on fire. Mattie noticed, standing up from her chair she moved over to Carm, and put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. Carmilla sighed and tried to relax. “At least try to be civil. I know you have no reason to be, especially with the bus incident and busting up your lip pretty bad. That was a matter way out of hand but this is important all of us. It needs to be taken care of, so please do this as careful as possible.”

“Why is this so important? The Summer? She's a leader but it's just some dumb society. Why does it matter?” Mattie removed her hand and moved away. Carmilla got up and frowned. Panicked by her sudden leaving. “Mattie, talk to me please.” Mattie shook her head, it hurt her to deny Carmilla. “Please.”

“It's Mother's choice to tell you and if she hasn't then it's not right for me to say.” Carmilla clenched her fists.

“Mattie, you never agree with her on anything. What's going on?”

“You should go sort your hunt out. I have other things to sort out today other than this. I hear Oz has been looking for you today.” Carmilla couldn't help but let a brief snarl out before storming out of the building. This was such bullshit.

****

A bulky, wounded and bloody feral vampire landed on the floor of the forest with a painful thud. Carmilla stood over him, her fists bloody and her fangs bared, anger fueling her. The feral despite being incredibly wounded hardly felt any pain. Ferals were simple fighters and followed orders without questions, the abuse they often took made desensitized to pain.

Carmilla couldn't help the vicious growl in her throat as she panted. The feral had seen Carmilla in the forest and had tried to talk her out. It turned to the normal method that a lot of the older vampires used. Senseless ferals to take the rage away.

A snapping of branches caused her to turn around, Oz put up his hands slightly. He wasn't prepared to fight her, despite being older than her by at least 500 years and being stronger, Carmilla could give a solid punch.

“Carm chill it's me. Mattie told me to come talk to you, I called you to see where you are,” Oz reminded, trying to ground her thoughts. It took a few minutes before her hands relax and her fangs vanished. Oz looked to the feral, telling him to leave. All the ferals knew Oz was someone not to anger. The feral got up and left quickly leaving both of them in the small clearing.

“I wasn't done,” Carmilla told him, trying to keep a level voice. Oz nodded.

“Yes you are. I have news you wanted to hear. The Summers, I found out a few things I think you should know. I asked questions, did some snooping, got a lot of things from all different people I found out some interesting news about the frat boys too.” Carmilla just shook her head.

“Oz if that's what you're hear to talk to me about, I don't want to hear it right now. This whole thing, I just need a day where I don't have to think about this.” Oz sighed heavily as he slung his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor in front of her.

“You don't get days off, Carm. This is big, we need you for this. Despite how Lilita treats you she needs you. If you can't believe her or even Mattie, try and trust me. They are both just worried about everything.” Carmilla couldn't do anything but stare at him for a few moments, trying to read the expression. He was tense being here.

“Why won't anyone explain what's going on to me?” Carmilla questioned seriously. Oz looked away uncomfortable. Carmilla stared at him, a mixture of disbelief and shock. “Even you won't tell me. This is ridiculous, all I want to know is why–“

“Because she doesn't trust you with this,” Oz snapped, cutting her off. Stunning Carmilla. “This is huge, all the centuries we've done this, nothing is as important as what happens now. If these hunts don't happen all that we've worked for, all what we've tried to keep in control, it will be for nothing.” Carmilla looked at him blank.

“What have we been working towards? Why is it important now?” Oz went to go quiet, Carmilla ran towards him and grabbed his hand. “Please Oz, just give me something.” Oz just stared at her bloody hand around his.

“It's all she sees you as Carm, a murderer, a tool. You're fantastic at what you do, she doesn't need you to think,” Oz said weakly, he saw Carmilla shatter, the remaining life in her eyes vanish. Carmilla removed her hand and picked up his bag.

“I'm on it. Whatever it is, I'll sort it out.” Carmilla told him, her voice empty as she used her sleeve to wipe her mouth down. Oz pulled out his phone quickly to tell Mattie of his mistake.

****

Carmilla had managed to get into the dorm room when Laura wasn't there. She chucked the bag on her bed before washing the blood off and changing into something cleaner. Her knuckles tore up and bruises lined her stomach. The feral had caught her on a few punches. It wouldn't take long to heal them. Looking into the mirror she stared at herself, she stared at the slowly healing wounds on her lips. Already starting to scar, she would get Will back for it. Regardless what the Dean thought. Lilita, the brief thought of her twisted Carmilla's stomach and made her tighten her fists.

Every words echoed in her skull. It was years since her 'betrayal', centuries in fact, never once since then had she faltered. She allowed a moment of weakness, a moment to think of Ell. It was then she cracked. Traitor, just an object, a murderous tool. Was she seen as an equal to a feral? No, she surely meant more. There must be a more important reason why she was left out. It wasn't until there was a loud cracked, a blood dripping into the sink did Carmilla realise she had hit the mirror. Splintering the glass, shards cutting into her already wounded hand. Lowering her hand she tried to cleared her mind only to have it backfire. Her chest went tight, feeling as if she was being choked everything built up at once. Carmilla let out a brief scream before heavy tears joined blood in the sink.

Crouching down she clutched her hand to her body. All of this. All the years of murdering and killing without question, it was all to be an issue now?

Carmilla looked to the door as it opened, Laura stared at her in shock. Carmilla looked away to stifle her tears as she looked away. Laura grabbed a towel and bent down to help her, Carmilla kept her hand away.

“Give me your hand,” Laura said firmly. She wasn't going to budge on this. With hesitation Carmilla looked at her and moved her bleeding hand to Laura. Laura looked at the small shards in her hand. “It's going to hurt but I can take them out.” Carmilla didn't say anything as Laura put the towel under her hand, the blood soaking it. Gripping onto the end of small shards, one by one she pulled them out. Carmilla didn't flinch, she just kept a close eye on Laura.

“Why are you helping me?” Laura cast a glance at her, before a small smile appeared on her face.

“Because unlike you, I'm not a jerk,” she answer light-heartedly. Carmilla's lips twitched with the briefest of smile.

“Just a pain in the ass.” Laura held the smile as she checked over Carmilla's hand for any remaining small shards. Standing up and helping Carmilla off the floor, she switched on the tap for her. Washing away the blood already in the sink. Hesitating to put her hand under the cold water, she looked at the wounds on her hands, oddly wondering what Laura thought. Shaking the thought off she forced her hand under the water, it caught all the cuts, causing her to clench her teeth.

Carmilla removed her hand only to have Laura wrap a small towel around it. Carmilla didn't understand why she was being helped. Laura walked back into the dorm room and sat on her desk chair. Carmilla, almost sheepishly, went and sat on her bed pushing the bag aside.

“So kind of a rough day?” Laura asked quietly. Carmilla laughed as she looked at the towel on her hand, picking at the fabric. Laura watched her carefully, she had seen Carmilla mad, annoyed, mocking, and all other emotions of being a jerkface. But the only time she'd seen her weak was when the Dean personally shouted at her in the corridor. This was far worse, she was practically broken. After a couple of minutes, she nodded.

“Yeah, something like a bad day,” she muttered. “Kind of the day where you wish the entire ground would break open and swallow you whole.” Laura looked down to her desk, unsure what to say but an idea came to her head. Something that had been spoken about when Perry was still around. Laura rolled her chair back to Carmilla's side.

“You know what you need, something to take your mind off everything. The Zetas are having several parties this week, one of them is to celebrate Silas swim team, another is about a birthday, and I think the last is a after-party party? Since I helped you out come to a party with me, consider it payment.” Carmilla smiled, relaxing would be nice, but everything Oz and Mattie had said rushed through her head. Reminding her of her duties. Just a tool at Lilita's command.

Carmilla removed the towel, her wounds stopped bleeding, and left it on her bed before picking up Oz's bag, she put it over her shoulder. Giving Laura a genuine smile.

“I'll think about it.... and thank you.” Laura was surprised by it and it gave Carmilla a chance to leave the room without any comments being returned.

****

Carmilla had hid herself away on the roof of governors building. For once Carmilla had the building to herself. Lilita was attending official matters with the school and Mattie was with her, doing whatever they had to in important board meetings.

It was calm on the roof, a good place to read. Files and papers spread out in front of her, she had skimmed through a few pages unsure what it was all about. So she decided to read through them carefully, starting with the Summers.

A collection of pictures were inside. Carmilla flicked through them a group of proud women standing outside one of the oldest building on campus. All of them sporting a longbow and the Summer Society crest on a large leather wrist brace. All of the photos had been marked with names and dates. All the way back to when the first camera was used. Carmilla found the most recent and right in the back stood Danny Lawrence, with the same proud look, bow and brace. The spark in her eyes looked more than joy from a sentimental tradition.

Grabbing the file on the Summers, Carmilla began to read everything she could. An order within the society, hunters, protectors of the campus. Not all of the society are hunters but all are involved with the order. A mutual hatred with the Zetas but both worked together against all the terrifying things in Silas. Carmilla turned over the page confused. The Summers were trying to look for something, something the Order had. Carmilla frowned 'The Order'? Carmilla began to skim the page unable to focus. Ultimate power, complete control, sacrifices to appease.

Carmilla didn't understand. Was everything she had worked for part of a war she had no idea existed? There had to be a better explanation than she was considered 'traitor and untrustworthy.' Gathering the papers and grabbing the bag, she went back into the building and waited for Lilita.

****

LaF sat on Laura's bed, close to breaking down. Still no news of Perry, they had brought it up with the teachers, had even demanded to see the Dean about it. Nothing come of their demands. It had fueled LaF's anger and hatred. Despite no solid evidence against Carmilla, they knew she had something to do with it. A pain in their chest twisted every time Perry came to mind, that pain become worse when ever Carmilla was around. They couldn't ask Laura to trust them on a feeling.

“You sure you're okay doing this, Hollis?” LaF asked. “It's gonna be dangerous.” Laura shrugged.

“We don't have anything else that remotely resembles a plan. Danny is not going to like it, but I've already asked Carmilla to one of the Zeta parties.” LaF frowned unsure what she meant.

“You've already asked her? We hadn't even thought seriously about this plan. What's going on?” Laura looked flustered and awkward.

“Nothing. I just thought she could use it. I came back and she was hurt, her hands bleeding and things, like actually showing emotions. I think it might be good to try to see what happens, maybe we'll find out something.” LaF's anger flared up.

“She is responsible for whatever has happened to Perry and you're crushing on her?” Laura looked gobsmacked. Almost appalled at the idea.

“What? I'm not– eww. She's just going through stuff–” Laura tried to protest.

“Yeah, kidnapping girls and doing whatever!” LaF snapped, not believing this. Laura went to argue but LaF stood up cutting her off. “You know what you wanna crush on her, go for it. Just know when I have proof that it's her that's doing this, you won't be able to stop me if something bad has happened to Per.” Laura felt her chest tighten at the thought, she caught herself being genuinely worried about Carmilla's well-being. LaF noticed the look, with a shake of their head they left the room. It left Laura confused and unsure how to feel.

****

Lilita and Mattie walked into Lilita's apartment, talking about the meeting. Both of them were surprised into silence when they saw Carmilla sitting on the lounger, reading the files, still trying to make sense of it all.

“Carm, what's wrong?” Mattie said concerned, noticing that Carmilla looked troubled. Standing up with files in hand, she chucked them on the table for Mattie to look at. Lilita cast a glance as pages fell out. Her stern face grimaced.

“Why wouldn't you tell me any of this?” Carmilla questioned, not even bothering to hide the tremble in her voice. Mattie picked up the file and skimmed the pages, the lack of surprise on her face made Carmilla feel sick. Was she the only one who didn't know? “What does all of it mean? Campus protectors? The Order? Summer hunters? Trying to keep control of an ultimate power?” Lilita said nothing. Mattie noticed the desperation in Carmilla expression. She wished that Carmilla would stop before she got herself into further trouble. “Explain this to me!”

Mattie shut her eyes at the demand already knew what was going to happen. Mattie went to step in the way of Lilita advancing on Carmilla but she was forced back without a single touch. Staring at Carmilla, Lilita glared. Groaning and stifling screams, Carmilla was dragged down on her hands and knees. Every muscle in her body feeling like it was being torn apart. Carmilla didn't forget that she had magic, after everything she couldn't, but she didn't expect her to use it.

“Have you become weak in the head?” Lilita queried, her voice keeping terrifyingly calm. Carmilla looked up at her, unable to answer as her agony grew. All she could do was moan through clenched teeth. “You get hold of information that you shouldn't worry about and then you make the mistake of coming in here, demanding answers and confronting me. You've either lost your mind or are incredibly stupid.”

Carmilla tried to move from her forced position. The magic kept her locked to the floor, the struggle made her pain rip through her body. Tearing at muscles and threatening to break bones. Tears built in her eyes and fell fast. She dug her fingernails into the wood, trying to focus her pain into one area. It did nothing to help.

“Please... stop,” Carmilla begged through choked sobs. “I'll–”

“Behave. I let you up and you'll behave, understand?” Carmilla managed the smallest of stiff nods. As soon as she did her body dropped fully to the floor. All feeling and freedom returned to her wounded limbs. Mattie quickly moved to her side, she helped Carmilla to sit up, resting against Mattie for support, knowing all to well her body wouldn't be able to support itself.

“Please don't do anything else,” Mattie pleaded, as she cradled Carmilla's torso to her body. “She understands to not ask questions. She gets the message that this isn't something she needs to know. Please.” She was genuinely terrified for her sister's safety.

“All I want to know is why and is it all true,” Carmilla muttered, not thinking clearly as the pain lingered in her muscles. Without any touch Carmilla was ripped from Mattie's arm and tossed across the room effortlessly. She hit the floor with a loud crash, she couldn't hide the pained groans and didn't bother trying.

“You didn't need to know because all you need to be is a killer,” Lilita snapped as she stormed over to Carmilla who was trying to push her weak body up to her knees. Lilita's sharp high heel pressed onto Carmilla's hand, trapping her to the floor. Her groans grew louder as it was ground into the back of her hand. “Don't worry yourself if what you've read is real or not. Focus on doing your hunts. One more mistake, you'll be put in the box.” Lilita moved away her foot, blood dripping from her heels. Carmilla clutched her hand to her body, the cut was minor but her nerves felt like fire.

Carmilla managed to get herself to her knees, despite the terror in her face there was a clear amount of anger. Mattie quickly prayed that it would change.

“Can I ask one thing?” Carmilla managed to say. Any action of her body caused her pain. “Please.” Lilita stared at her in disbelief. Was she really going to continue?

“What?” Carmilla looked to the floor, hoping that Lilita's answer wouldn't be what she feared.

“Do you trust me?” She looked up at her, her eyes begging for any kind of answer. “After everything I've done, everything I given to this... whatever this is.” Unsure exactly what to call it now. “Do you trust me or just see me as an object that you can use whenever?”

Lilita reached down for Carmila, offering her her hand. Carmilla gave the briefest of smiles and took her hand to be helped up. Pulling her to unsteady feet, Lilita held her up, holding her forearms.

“I trust in consequence,” Lilita answered as her grip tightened around her arms. Carmilla started to moan as the grip burned her skin. “That you'll be aware of the consequences enough to follow everything I say.” With a small smile. “You know I can be cruel but I can also be kind. Any pain I cause you is for your own good, reminding you it's better to be with me and follow what I say, instead of involving yourself in matters that won't improve anything for you.” Carmilla was staring down at Lilita's hands on her bare forearms. The skin was burning and red. “You understand me, don't you, that all I do is for the good of everything?”

Carmilla gave a nod. Anything to stop the pain. Lilita smiled, the burning stopped growing. Looking over Mattie, she quickly rushed over and took hold of Carmilla, who looked like she was ready to pass out.

“Get Oz to take her back then get him to come see me. She didn't get these files on her own,” Lilita ordered. Mattie nodded before leading Carmilla out of the apartment.

Lilita gathered up the files and looked them over. If Carmilla understood the smallest amount to start questioning it would be bad. With a clench of her hands and a quiet snarl, the table, chairs and bookcase flew back against the walls.

****

There was a knock on the dorm room 307. Laura couldn't help but be startled by it. Getting up she went to answer the door. Praying that it wasn't another one of Carmilla's girls coming to see if she was in. Apparently she was quite popular with a lot of the college girls. Instead when she opened it she was met by a handsome man in jeans, boots and a dark red v-neck. His messy hair semi-swooshed back with the help of gel. He wasn't what caught her attention, it was that Carmilla was being supported by him, barely conscious.

Without thinking about it, she moved back allowing him to walk Carmilla to her bed. Moving to the fridge he grabbed her soy milk carton before sitting down on her bed.

“I'm sorry but who are you?” Laura said finally, it was the first of many question that was running through her head. Oz looked to her after he helped Carmilla sit up, resting her back against the headboard.

“Her brother,” he replied as he opened the carton. “Can you get her a damp towel please?” Laura nodded and ran into the bathroom. Oz put the carton to Carmilla's mouth, the smallest amount got Carmilla to open her eyes. She could only handle a few mouthfuls before she moaned. The effects of the Dean's magic still aching in her muscles. Oz quickly wiped off the blood from her lips as Laura walked back in the room, towel in hand. Laura offered it to him, he took it and wrapped it around her burnt forearm. Cooling the wound. Looking to Laura he stood up and offered his hand, she was hesitant and confused but shook it. “I'm Oz. Carm's big brother. Sorry to startle you, I was slightly panicked to say the least.”

“What happened?” Laura asked, not paying much attention to him but more worried about how ill Carmilla looked. Oz hesitated in answering. What could he possibly say to cover for how she looked and felt?

“It's nothing, sweetheart,” Carmilla told her weakly. “Just coming down with something, might be food poisoning, I dunno.” It was a terrible lie, but better than anything Oz had in the moment.

“You look pretty much dead,” Laura commented. She wasn't stupid enough to question it then but knew burnt arms didnt result from bad food. Carmilla couldn't help but chuckle, soon wishing she didn't. Oz saw the look and quickly helped her off the bed, into the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet, the blood hadn't settle well with everything else.

Oz walked out of the bathroom leaving her to it. There was an awkward silence between Oz and Laura. He wasn't sure if Laura knew that her face was riddled with concern. Laura had sat down at her desk, unable to stop looking at the bathroom door. Oz moved slightly snapping her attention to him.

“Don't get involved with my sister,” Oz told her simply. “She's fun but it'll end in someone getting hurt. The kind of hurt that Carm brings, there's no coming back from that. Just a little bit of free advice.” Laura gave a confused frown. Why did everyone keep making comments on this?

“I don't feel anything for her,” she argued. Oz smiled.

“Carm's an asshole, no one can put up with how much of an ass she is. No one is concerned for her other than family or people who are interested in being more. She has no friends. For you to show concern it can only mean one thing. Leave it, Laura.” Oz pulled out a packet of painkillers from his pocket. “Make sure she takes these in an hour. I got to go, I'm late for an appointment.” He chucked them onto Laura's desk.

“You're sister is ill and you're not going to stay with her?” Oz shrugged.

“She'll be fine, she's had worse. And my appointment it's not the kind of people you stand up,” he answered walking over to the door. “Remember what I said.”

The door shut firmly and just made Laura angry. What kind of brother was he? To bring his sick sister and dump her off on her roommate before making stupid comments then just leave.

****

Oz hadn't long been in the Dean's apartment when he was pressed up against the wall. Lilita's hand tightly around his neck, fury in her eyes. Mattie watched in horror.

“Do you have any idea of the damage you could have done? Why did you give these files to her?” Lilita snapped. Oz tried to move out of her grip so he could talk. She let go and moved away, concerned what she might do. Oz straightened himself out.

“I honestly thought it might help her–”

“What?!” Lilita shouted, her rage soaring. “You thought telling her about a fight going on for thousands upon thousands of years would help her?” Oz sighed.

“No. She wanted information on the Summer you told her to go after. I thought giving her a bit of background to what she's going up against might help. She isn't the type to normally question things, read into them. I didn't thinks she would come and confront you about them. I just thought she should know they'll be prepared. Give her an edge against the Summer.” The Dean clenched her fists.

“What you've done is you've gone and made her question things, made her doubt and that's dangerous because if she falters on any of these we are all at risk. Us and all of Silas.” Oz gave a Mattie a brief glance.

“I'll handle it. Make sure she understands what's what,” Oz told both Lilita and Mattie, who was looking concerned. Lilita shook her head.

“You're going to stay away from her. Mattie will keep an eye on her, we'll see how this goes,” she ordered. Oz wasn't happy about it and Mattie was slightly surprised but neither of them were going to argue against her. All they could hope was that Carmilla wouldn't act on all the information.


	4. Party Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling to figure her way forward with her hunts Carmilla tries to take her mind of it even for one night, though that's more difficult than expected even if you're at a Zeta party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So I had planned to upload this tomorrow but I got impatient and just wanted to get it out there. It's a fun chapter.  
> Despite 90% of the time while I writing this I was swearing because I couldn't get it right or characters were being dicks.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it.

After grilling the Alchemy club multiple times, LaFontaine had recovered a USB containing every single picture of every party the experiments happened at, which was also every party a girl had gone missing. LaFontaine had started to work their way through it while Laura tried to get Carmilla out to one of the Zeta parties.

It was harder than expected, Carmilla was more difficult to find recently. Since being brought back by Oz and having to rely on Laura to look after her for that night, she'd mostly avoided her. Laura had been taken to the Zeta birthday party by Danny. Just a regular Zeta house party. It was nice to have a party with no Silas weirdness. Laura hated to admit that she really wanted Carmilla there.

****

Carmilla had decided to keep out of everyone's way. Lilita, Mattie, Oz, and all of her hunts. She didn't want to see any of them unless she had to. Still working on how to take down her next target and who should be her next target. There were several options but since Lilita's and her confrontation Carmilla had felt almost hesitant about everything. Reluctantly she had to leave the library and head back to the dorm room. She just prayed that she would avoid everyone.

****

Opening the dorm room she gave an internal groan, all sat around Laura's laptop were Danny and LaF, and Laura herself. All of them looked uncomfortable with her being there. Walking over to her bed she chucked her bag down and sat down. The silence was choking. Danny looked to LaF and gave them a slight nudge.

“Come on, we should leave,” Danny told them. They both stood up, LaF's hands were in tight fists. Danny looked to Laura. “You gonna be okay, Hollis?” Carmilla took notice of the concern in her voice. Laura nodded.

“Yeah I'll be fine,” she reassured with a smile. Danny wasn't as certain but led LaF out of the room and shut the door behind them both.

Carmilla looked over to the door with an amused smile before looking to Laura who was focusing on her laptop.

“I'm guessing they left because of me, glad to know I'm liked that much,” Carmilla said as she got up to get herself a can of soda. Laura couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corner of her lips.

“You seem to be popular enough with the amount of girls who keep asking for you,” Laura told her plainly. Carmilla frowned and walked over to the desk, perching herself beside Laura.

“That bother you, Cupcake?” Laura gave a disgusted sigh, keeping her gaze on her screen.

“You really think I want to be part of your strung along lovesick girls?” Laura retorted, a bite to her voice. Carmilla smiled but kept on the desk.

“Nah you're too clever for that, right? Far too busy to have a good time with me, your little project far more important than enjoying a good college experience.” Laura cast a glance up to her.

“If you actually attended one of the Zeta parties you'd see I can actually be quite fun, but that's not cool, right? Enjoying yourself with others might show you have a decent person side too.” A smile breaking on her lips. Carmilla gave a chuckle under her breath. Laura could give as good as she got. “Though if you wanted to prove me wrong you could always come to the Zeta party tomorrow. You said you'd think about it for helping you out,” Laura reminded. “You kind of owe me for that and not really asking questions about it.”

Carmilla watched her carefully, Laura's look was unwavering she wanted an answer from her. She wondered if she could afford one night of fun. Maybe if she worked it into her hunting she could relax as well. Maybe she could get away with it. Laura smiled slightly wondering what she was thinking, especially since she was staring at her.

Carmilla cleared her throat and stood up quickly, becoming aware that she had been staring for so long. She hoped Laura didn't think anything of it. Carmilla hesitated by the side of her bed, a thought coming to her mind. Turning to Laura she gave her a playful smile.

“You know what, I'll prove that I'm actually fun when I want to be. Consider me yours tomorrow night, for as long as you want me.” Laura hesitated in giving a full smile, unsure if she meant it in the way it came out. Carmilla's phone buzzed loudly in her pocket. She took it out and read the message. Laura looked concerned, she noticed her hand curl into a tight fist, and her jaw clench. “I have to go.”

“You literally just got back,” Laura said confused, taking note of the harsh tone her voice. Carmilla walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her leather biker vest.

“I know. We can talk later, I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow.” Without any further explanation she left. Laura gave a heavy tired sigh, she turned back to her laptop and brought up the pictures of Carmilla at the parties with the missing girls.

“Yea, should be interesting,” Laura said before groaning. Wishing she had a normal uni experience.

****

Carmilla jumped the fence to the Zeta building back-garden. A few Zeta's were already getting things ready for tomorrow's big swim team party. Big party meant lots of preparation and the Zetas planned to go all out. Looking around for the one Zeta she wanted to avoid, they found her first. Just the mere calling of her name from his lips made her want to hit him. Will walked over to her.

Turning to him Carmilla's face showed her annoyance. Will couldn't help but grin at her displeasure. He looked at her lip, amused that the cut had been healing into a noticeable scar.

“Let me guess, Mother wouldn't allow you to heal it because people saw the damage first. Sucks to be you.” Carmilla's fist was clenched, her knuckles going white.

“Maybe I should return the look. Pretty sure it couldn't make you any uglier,” Carmilla retorted. Will mocked hurt, putting his hands on his chest.

“That hurt, Karnstein, really it did,” Will lowered his hands, “besides even you aren't that stupid to attack me in front of my bros.” Carmilla couldn't help but laugh.

“These dimwits aren't your 'bros',” Carmilla reminded. “Maybe you've forgotten that. Maybe I should mention it again to the Dean. Tell her that her little William is losing sight of what he's supposed to do.” Will's lips split in a grin as he crossed his arms.

“Go for it. You and her aren't exactly on speaking terms right now, see if she believes you.” Carmilla hesitated before sighing heavily.

“Not worth it,” she muttered. Will gave her a smug look. “Why am I here?” She was trying not to react to his expression. He held his answer for a minute, just to see her annoyance grow.

“I'm inviting you to the Zeta party tomorrow,” Will finally answered. Confusing her. “I got told how you've been slacking and hesitating with your hunt. Not doing so well as normal. I thought why not invite you to the party, you can see how a real hunter works.” Carmilla finally snapped.

“A real hunter?! I've got over a hundred years on you.” Will reveled in her anger.

“At least seventy of those were trapped in a coffin though, Kitten. Maybe you lost your edge.” Carmilla simply stared at him, unable to process his comment.

“I've already got plans to be here,” she told him plainly. “Just stay out of my way, you won't be the only one working.” Will smiled.

“Bet you I'll do it better than you. Than any of your hunts.” Carmilla glared at him, he was pushing his luck.

“Bite me, asshole.” Carmilla decided to leave quickly. Will had wasted her time and done nothing but make her angry.

****

“This is a stupid plan,” Danny said voicing her opinion on Laura and Laf's plan once again. “Utterly stupid. Not only does the idea of her being a vampire make no sense but trying to catch her and prove it. That's even more stupid.”

Danny hadn't reacted well to LaFontaine saying that it seemed like Carmilla could possibly be a vampire. Blood diet, super strength, pretty much nocturnal, a photo of her with a group of women way much older than her claimed age. It all pointed to that one idea and the fact that they had proof of her with all the missing girls made it that much harder to deny her involvement in this.

“I know it's a stupid plan, Danny, but it's literally the only one we have. She seems to have an interest in me and if that helps finding out what the hell is going on... I'll be bait.” Danny sighed, the longer she thought about this plan the worse it seemed to her. If they were right about her then it was a matter that would have to be taken to the Summer Society.

“So you got it the entire plan?” LaF asked for the fourth time, wanting to make sure she had it. Laura sighed, getting tired of repeating it.

“Spend time with Carmilla at the party, try to be appealing, after a bit try to get her away from the party. You both and the Zetas will come and take her down. We'll question her from there. And try not to get bitten in the process,” Laura repeated. It was all well her repeating it, but it did make her wonder if she could actually do it?

****

The next day rolled around, Laura attended class and Carmilla sat in the dorm room trying to prepare herself for tonight. She was keeping it clear in her head, trying to keep a solid plan together one that would hopefully work in her favour later. Get Laura close and keep her that way. If Laura was blinded by the idea of an attraction for Carmilla maybe she would keep her defenses low, making it easy for her in the end.

****

Laura got back to the dorm after classes to find a note hooked over her laptop. Curious, Laura dumped her bag on her bed before reading it. It was a note from Carmilla, telling her that she would meet her at the party. Laura felt a twinge of upset, she'd actually looked forward to the idea of walking to the party with her. Despite the importance of Laura's plans it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself.

****

The party was pumping. The celebration of the swim team had been going on for little over an hour. Loud music blasted, selfies were taken, people danced, and the Zetas had already started on the shots, offering anyone who would join in. Especially the hotties. The Zetas weren't too picky.

Danny was with a group of the Summers and their friends. Laura was chatting to a few people in her class, holding a beer in hand. Waiting for Carmilla to show up, slightly disheartened that she wasn't here already. Five more minutes of Laura watching the crowd made her wonder if Carmilla had ditched her. It was then she got startled.

“Looking for anyone in particular, cutie?” Carmilla asked softly from behind her, causing Laura to turn quickly. Carmilla stood there, clutching a dark drink in her hand. Laura had a hard time not to look Carmilla, who wore her leather trousers, boots and corset, top to bottom. She tried to shrug off her surprise.

“Yeah, just my roommate. She's kind of a pain in the butt, she said she'd meet me here. Show me that she does actually know how to have a good time,” Laura teased. Carmilla smiled.

“Well I'm glad I'm here to prove you wrong.” Laura looked at her uncertain she had heard her right.

“You're actually glad you're here? You hate people.” Carmilla shrugged.

“Not all people... look we got off to a bad start. Your friend had just gone missing, I got transferred rooms. It was a mess, how about a do over? I'm sure we can be close friends if you want me.” A uncertain smiled tugged at the corner of her lips.There it was again that feeling she meant it in a different way to how it came out.

Carmilla took a mouthful of her drink as she looked round the party. A grin came across her mouth when she saw Danny glaring over, anything that annoyed her was fun for Carmilla. Though seeing her with the few Summers that were present made her gut twist with all the things she read. Surely nothing she had read could be true about them.

A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Laura gave her an inquisitive look.

“You okay?” Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah, just taking in the party. I always forget just how many people come to these things. Loud parties like this aren't exactly my thing, I'm more for private parties. Select few, quieter, more intimate.”

“Like the party with Mattie? Who is she by the way?” Carmilla didn't falter at all.

“Friend of the family, she turns up every now and then. It's generally a good time when she does.” Laura went to ask more questions but Carmilla cut her off. “You wanna dance? Do you dance?” She blushed slightly.

“I do dance, just not gracefully, more awkward than anything,” Laura confessed. Carmilla downed the remaining mouthful of her drink before chucking the cup on the nearby table. She offered out her hand for Laura.

“You must be better than some of the idiots here. We'll show them up, you want to?” Laura bit her lip momentarily as she looked at her hand before she followed Carmilla's lead of downing her drink then heading to the dance floor.

After much embarrassment on Laura's behalf and many interested looks from others at Carmilla, apparently Laura wasn't the only person who liked the leather look, they decided to quit dancing. Laura had vanished to find drinks while Carmilla went back to crowd watching. Danny stopped this pretty quickly as she stormed over. Towering over Carmilla she couldn't help but be thrown off.

“What the hell you think you're doing?” Danny snapped. Carmilla looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile.

“What's the matter, Red, you afraid I'm making moves on your girlfriend?” Carmilla teased. “Oh wait, I'm not because she actually isn't your girlfriend. You haven't made that move yet have you?” Danny's hand clenched into a tight fist. Carmilla spotted it, her smirk increasing. “Good idea hit me right in front of her, see how that works in your favour. I'm just at this party with Laura, having a nice time and a few drinks, you got an issue with that take it up with Laura. She's the one who invited me.” Danny went to comment when she saw Laura appear close to them.

“Keep your hands off her,” Danny demanded before leaving quickly, not staying around to talk to Laura. Laura stopped, drinks in hand, and looked to Danny's swift exit.

“Was it me?” Laura questioned. Carmilla turned to her and gave a sweet smile. Laura offered her the drink, she took it.

“Of course not. It's me. Danny is protective over you, I think she feels like I'm a threat to you and her.” Laura frowned.

“Me and her? Danny is really nice and stuff but their isn't an us right now or anything,” Laura told her, quickly drinking to hide the blush. Carmilla quickly cast a glance all over her.

“That's good to know–”

“Yeah you won't have to see her as often as you would if we were dating.” Carmilla gave a gentle laugh.

“Well that too but I was thinking of other reasons,” she commented before reacting to a loud smash of glass from the Zetas who stood around a table. One of the Zetas shouted drunkenly and the rest of the Zetas cheered before going back to drinking. Carmilla caught sight of Will, he noticed as he looked over. He raised a drink to her before draining the glass. Laura who had been dazed by Carmilla's comment noticed the sudden tensing of her entire posture.

“That's the guy who hit you right? What's your deal with him?” Laura questioned, trying to get her attention back. It worked, Carmilla looked back to Laura, her smile coming back.

“He's a friend of my brother. We don't really get on, too much difference in interests. Plus in general he's a dick.” Carmilla took a swig from her drink, only slightly shuddering when she realised Laura had put more alcohol in it than she meant too. Not that Carmilla minded, she had to admit spending time out of the hunt had been nice.

For the following hour Carmilla stuck close to Laura as she was talking, dancing, drinking with other people. Much to Carmilla's disapproval she got dragged into selfies and group photos and was bombarded by a few of the girls Laura had mentioned that had come looking for her. The Zetas provided entertainment with drunken games and dance offs. All the time whenever she got the chance she couldn't help but subtly flirt with Laura.

Danny went and caught Laura, needing to talk to her. Not wanting to be around her, Carmilla excused herself and went to get herself another drink, realising she was close to finishing her current one. She had to weave her way throughout the crowd, trying to avoid anymore cameras or people insisting that she should spend some time with her. On her walkover she finally ran into the Zetas, including Will. Toppled glasses, empty kegs and bottles lay all over the tables. An intense match of beer pong happening close by. A drunken Zeta bringing out yet another keg and Will pouring a large amount of shots from different bottles. Kirsch smiled happily.

“Angry hottie!” he slurred, spilling some of his beer as he walked over to her. “Can't believe you're here. Come to have a drink with us?” he said hopefully. Carmilla shot a small glare at Will. “Oh right! Look Hottie, Will is sorry from the bottom of his bro heart. Zeta promise.”

“ZETA!” A roar of drunken frat guys slamming their fists on their chests. It not only startled Carmilla but a few others to looking over. Including Laura and Danny, who became incredibly nervous seeing Carmilla with the Zetas.

“A peace drink? Come on do a shot with us. Will makes the best drinks.” Before Carmilla could decline Will had shoved a shot in Kirsch and Carmilla's hand. Will called over a bunch of other Zetas to come do shots with them. A bunch of them crowded round, grabbing drinks as they did, other people poured their own shots. Carmilla frowned.

“You having a different shot?” Will picked up the empty vodka bottle.

“Can't have the same if I don't have the drink to make it. Don't worry, Kitty, my drink is just as strong,” he told her before raising his shot. So did everyone else.

“ZETA! ZETA! ZETA!” One of the boys began to chant, getting everyone to join in. Carmilla hesitated but the smug look on Will's face got to her. She raised her glass before everyone necked their drinks. A collective of glasses being slammed down, a few coughs and shudders happened. A few drinks stronger than others, some more bitter. Will smiled Kirsch cheered for Carmilla who coughed slightly.

“Holy crap,” she muttered under her breath. She'd forgotten how strong he made drinks. Kirsch clapped her on the back.

“I'm impressed, Karnstein,” Will said as he poured himself another shot. “Didn't think you could actually still have fun.” He slammed the shot back before walking off to join the beer pong tournament.

Laura and Danny came over while Carmilla finished the drink in her hand, trying to get the sharp and bitter taste of the shot from her mouth. Laura looked at her concerned.

“You okay? We saw you and the Zetas,” Laura asked. Carmilla nodded as she finished her drink.

“Just sorting out issues with Will and the Zetas,” Carmilla answered as she went to get another drink. “Did a shot with them, it's fine.” Danny noticed Carmilla lose her balance slightly, Laura wasn't far behind her drinks wise but she guessed the shot was kicking in.

Danny had vanished again back to the Summers. Carmilla got to the drinks table and was pouring herself a drink, when her hand trembled slightly. Laura grabbed the bottle before it slipped from her grip. She poured Carmilla's drink for her.

“I think you better make this your last drink,” Laura said lightly but also concerned. Carmilla sighed but nodded.

“You're probably right...” Carmilla muttered before taking her drink off her. Laura poured a small drink for herself. Carmilla went to speak to Laura when she was hugged tightly. Laura looked startled and so was Carmilla. A drunken girl had clutched onto Laura. Her friend pulled her off.

“I have psych class with you!” She shouted happily. Laura gave an awkward smile. Carmilla watched the drunk girl carefully.

“I don't take psych,” Laura told her, confusing the girl.

“I know you!” she shouted just as happily, going to hug her again. Carmilla stepped in, surprising all three of them.

“You should leave her alone,” Carmilla told them, her voice slightly harder. Laura wasn't certain about the tone in her voice. The girls left quickly. Turning to Laura, Carmilla looked slightly embarrassed. “Sorry. I'm gonna head back to the room. As much as it's been nice, probably best I go.”

“I could come with you,” Laura said quickly. Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “The party is fun and everything but I don't really fancy being there when the Summers and Zetas go at it again. Danny is saying there might be issues later.” Carmilla nodded.

“Any other reason you want to come back?” She almost wished there was. Laura cast a slightly playful smile.

“Well you know, thought if I'm going to get to know you if you were drunk I could ask you all those dark secrets.” Carmilla laughed before she started to walk back to the dorm, Laura walking beside her.

“You really don't want to know my secrets, cupcake, trust me,” Carmilla commented before drinking.

****

As soon as they got back Carmilla had used the bathroom, brushing any taste of alcohol from her mouth. Laura stood by the sink, drinking a bottle of water and on her phone. A few minutes later Carmilla walked out and sat on Laura's desk chair. Laura looked her and frowned. Carmilla looked paler than she normally did and slightly in pain.

“You okay?” Laura asked concerned, coming to her side quickly. Carmilla nodded trying to brush it off.

“Yeah. I haven't drank that heavily in a while, probably didn't settle right,” Carmilla insisted. “So you wanna know my deep dark secrets do you?” she stood up and walked over to the fridge, bending down to get a drink. Laura got up and walked over as well, to get her bottle and phone. When Carmilla stood up with a can of soda in her hand, she jumped to see Laura so close leaning past her. Picking up her bottle and phone she walked away from her, noticing Carmilla's pause.

“What kind of secrets would you have?” Laura had stopped near the wardrobe, leaning against it. Carmilla wasn't sure she could answer, she just stared for a moment.

“Nothing that you'd want to hear,” she told her truthfully. Laura gave her a curious look.

“Well what are you willing to share? What you think I'd want to hear right now?” Carmilla bit her lip slightly.

“Well not sure if you'd want to hear it but I'm willing to share the fact I want to kiss you right now.” Laura stared confused trying to understand what she said.

“You hate me, or did you forget?” Laura finally said. Carmilla scoffed.

“Come on, Laura. Did you think I would accept your invitation or flirted with you all evening if I hated you?” Carmilla walked over to her. “You're a pain in the ass but you're incredibly cute. And if you allow me to I would really like to kiss you.” Unsure what to say or how to feel about all of it, Laura remained silent for a moment. Carmilla noticed the hesitation. She became incredibly embarrassed and went to move when Laura took hold of her hand.

“You can kiss me,” Laura said gently. Carmilla flashed a grin before she was pulled into a gentle and nervous kiss. Much to Carmilla's disappointment it didn't last long.

The door burst open with Danny calling for Laura, she startled Carmilla enough to land a good punch on her jaw, knocking her back from Laura. Who in the moment had forgot all about the plan. LaF and a few of the Zetas came rushing in. Carmilla had focused herself from the hit.

“I told you to keep away from her,” Danny said angrily. Carmilla laughed.

“She was the one who said yes to a kiss.” Danny went to hit her again but Carmilla ducked and struck her. Causing her to stumble into Laura's bed, LaF went to attack and got a few solid punches to her but Carmilla managed to them away after their head was slammed into a table. That's when she was overwhelmed, Will, Kirsch and a couple of Zetas tackled her to the floor. In a last effort before being tied up Carmilla managed to break Will's collarbone. At least it was something.

Mouth taped, a bunch of garlic around her neck and tied to the desk chair Carmilla sat their seething. Anger filling every single part of her body as she sat there staring at the wall in front of her. Cursing how she could be so stupid and knowing that Lilita would have a field day with this.

Despite having bruises, minor cuts, or in Will's case a broken collarbone, they went back to the party which honestly surprised Danny. Sitting in the dorm room they tried to decide what to do with Carmilla. None of them had really thought about what to do after they had manage to capture her. It was LaF who finally broke the silence.

“What did you do to Perry and those other girls?” Carmilla made no attempt to talk or even move. “I know you're responsible for them. We have pictures and videos.” She still didn't react. LaF got to their feet, fist clenched tight. “Tell me what you did!” There was no reaction at all. Not at first.

It started with horrified shouts outside. Danny ran to the window to find out what had happened, LaF close behind. Several people were collapsed on campus, then it went to Carmilla. Her eyes rolled back and her body went limp before it started trembling and shaking against her binds.

“Danny!” Laura shouted unsure what do, terrified of what she was seeing Danny went to run to her when a few Zetas burst in horrified.

“You got to help us,” one of them panted. “It's Kirsch and some of the others. It looks like their dead.”


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences of multiple actions happen throughout Silas. Not only effecting things and people short-term but changing plans entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So had a bunch of personal stuff go on so I haven't had a chance to update in the past couple of weeks. But finally got around to completing it and updating. Hopefully I can get back to a regular updating routine.
> 
> Couldn't think of the greatest chapter summary but basically shit goes down and it's gonna change Silas.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know, I love feedback.

Danny, Laura and LaF all sat in the dorm room, blank and disbelieving stares on there faces. Kirsch, several Zetas, and a few others were dead. A few of them, including Will, were in the Silas infirmary having their stomachs pumped. Carmilla who had gone into a full blown seizure had been untied and was laying unconscious on the floor. All they could do was wait for her to wake up.

It took longer than expected but slowly and groggily she did. Slowly moving herself Carmilla tried to sit up, the room spun and her vision blurred. She felt the pain grow in her stomach; practically blind and stumbling she scrambled her way to the bathroom, banging into the desk and doorway as she did. Once in front of the toilet she threw up alcohol and blood.

All of them waited for Carmilla to come out of the bathroom, they waited a while. They could hear her groan and move about but she didn't appear. The toilet flushed, followed by a slumped thud. Worried, Laura opened the door and saw her slumped against the shower door, almost passing out, blood gushing from her nose.

“Something's wrong!” Laura shouted in a panic, grabbing a towel and placing it against her nose. LaF and Danny rushed in. Both saw the distress it was causing Laura and that's what worried them. Danny moved Laura away and let LaF take a look at Carmilla, checking her eyes, feeling her pulse, or lack of one. LaF moved away very quickly as Carmilla clutched her stomach and coughed harshly, blood spluttering from her mouth. Picking up the towel she wiped the blood away, her head clearing.

“Guys, she's dead. No pulse or anything,” LaF told them shakily while Carmilla slowly got to her feet and moved to the sink. She washed all the blood away from her mouth and face. She wiped herself down before turning to them all, walking out of the bathroom and into the main room. All of them looked panicked, Carmilla's eyes jet black and her fangs exposed. She wasn't able to hide them. “I was right,” LaF muttered, as they stood beside Carmilla's bed. Danny and Laura on the other side.

“Sit down,” Carmilla demanded, a snarl to her voice. Even Danny obeyed, but kept her arm around Laura, ready to defend her. “I'm not responsible for what happened to the Zetas.”

“Like we are going to believe an undead monster,” LaF snapped. Only to have Carmilla's hand wrap around their throat, squeezing tightly.

“Believe me when I say if I wanted to hurt the Zetas or anyone I wouldn't do it subtle,” Carmilla retorted, channeling her inner Lilita. “Not my style. You think I would stay in this room with you children if I had killed a bunch of students?” She let LaF go and looked to Laura. “That bat you have, I need it.” Laura couldn't answer at first, too scared of her appearance.

“Why?” Danny asked, keeping a strong expression and voice. Carmilla grinned.

“Because the person who did this to me, I'm gonna go split his skull.”

“Is he like you, a vampire?” Carmilla looked to Laura, she seemed to be settling.

“It doesn't matter. All I need is that bat and then you can ask me all the questions you want when I come back.” Laura moved out of Danny's grip and bent down, she got the bat from underneath her bed. Turning to Carmilla and standing it up she offered it to her.

“If they are the one who hurt the Zetas, make sure you give it to them, alright?” Carmilla gripped the handle tightly before taking it off her.

“Trust me, they're gonna hurt,” Carmilla promised before storming off, bat in hand and trying to conceal her fangs.

****

Will was standing in the Dean's apartment, trying to explain what had happened to the Zetas. Mattie sat next to the table, while Oz sat on top of it, drinking blood from his glass. Lilita watching Will carefully as she stood near her bookcase. The front door slammed open, then so did the apartment door, it shut just as quickly. Will turned around just in time to be greeted by a baseball bat shattering the side of his face. He dropped hard to the floor, his eye socket and cheekbone broken, he clutched his head groaning in pain.

“Fucking asshole!” Carmilla shouted as she hit him repeatedly, cracking ribs and damaging muscles with the breaking bat. Oz smiled widely as he watched eagerly, not bothering to hide his happiness that finally Will was getting taken down a notch. Lilita went to step forward but Mattie stood up.

“Please, she needs this for the bus incident alone. He needs to be put in his place too,” Mattie told her as Carmilla knelt beside him punching him repeatedly. Making the facial breaks worse, splitting lips and cheeks in the process. Lilita stopped for a moment. Allowing it to continue.

“You cocky-” She hit him hard, “piece of shit.” She hit him again. Getting up she grabbed hold of him, pulling him to his feet. She kept a tight grip on him, he could barely stand. She snarled at him before throwing him through the door. He smashed the door apart, glass and wood cutting into his body as he hit the hallway floor. Both Mattie and Oz gasped in surprise. Oz's gasp turned to a short burst of laughter as he stood up on the table trying to get a better view of him.

“Carmilla, enough,” Lilita ordered. Carmilla was too far into her rage to pay attention. She stormed over to Will, breaking a bit of glass from the little remainder of the door, she jammed it into his stomach. Twisting it and cutting deeper. It caused him to nearly shout in agony as it cut through muscle.

“You poisoned me like you did those Zetas, you even did it to yourself so no one would question you. I'm going to gut you, you worthless–”

“I said enough!” Lilita shouted, grabbing hold of Carmilla's shoulder. She spun run around in surprise, ripping the glass out if Will's stomach and cutting across Lilita's cheek. A small and shallow cut, but the biggest mistake.

The entire room went still. Carmilla's rage vanished almost instantly into pure terror. Before she could even apologise her hand was forced to clamp around the glass, cutting deep into her muscle. Carmilla couldn't help but shout in pain. As blood trickled down Lilita's cheek she grabbed hold of her by the back of the neck. Carmilla's body shook with fear, tears built up in her eyes. Blood poured from Carmilla's hand as Lilita's magic ground the glass in deeper.

“I'm sorry,” Carmilla moaned, trying to stifle her screams. Oz got off the table and took hold of Mattie who was trembling just as much Carmilla was. She wanted desperately to help Carmilla but knew the consequences if she did. “I didn't mean–” Lilita tightened the grip around the back of Carmilla's neck, making her gasp.

“I told you to stop twice. I told you if you disobey me one more time I would punish you severely. You didn't listen and you hurt me. You know what I could do to you.” Lilita's fingers cut into the back of her neck. Carmilla nodded quickly. Wanting the pain to end. “Since we don't have much time and you still have your hunts to do it will only last a few days this time.” Carmilla frowned, completely confused. “Have the Ferals fill the box and chain her up.” Her face dropped quickly, it becoming clear to her exactly what Lilita wanted.

“No, please!” Carmilla begged as quickly as she could, struggling against her grip. “I'll do better.” She tried to pull herself away from her grip. Mattie couldn't look as Carmilla burst into tears while she continued to beg and struggle. “I can't go back under.” Lilita stared at her. Her eyes and cheeks soaked with tears, Carmilla stopped and shook her head. “Please.” It could barely be heard. Lilita looked to Oz.

“Do as I asked and put the Ferals to task,” she ordered. Oz hesitated as he looked to his sister who begged him not to. As horrible as it felt he didn't listen to her, the thoughts of what Lilita would do to him scared him into obedience. Carmilla was Lilita's special girl and she was prepared to bury her again as a lesson, who knew what she would do to anyone else. Oz left Mattie's side and stepped   
over a barely conscious Will before vanishing out of the building.

“Please don't do this to her,” Mattie pleaded, daring to talk despite her voice shaking. “The threat alone makes her understand. Please you don't need to do this.” Lilita pushed Carmilla to the floor, who just stayed there sobbing. Lilita turned to Mattie, a sweet soft smile on her lips.

“You don't have children, Matska, I don't expect you to understand the tough balance that's required to be a parent. It's terrible but on occasion you have to let your child get hurt so they'll grow and understand that there are consequences in this horrible world,” Lilita told her gently before taking hold of her hands. “I need you to help William upstairs, stay with him until I come get you.” Mattie looked to the floor and nodded. Knowing that she simply wanted her out of the way. She let her hands fall from Lilita's before casting an apologetic look to Carmilla. Walking over to William she helped him up to his feet before picking him up completely and carrying him out of the room.

Lilita and Carmilla weren't by themselves for long. Soon Oz, Lars and three other ferals walked in. The Ferals holding chains in their hands. Oz couldn't look at his broken sister, Lars noticed and took his hand, giving it a squeeze of comfort.

“It's alright,” he whispered reassuringly. It wasn't. Even Lars knew that and he wasn't even related to any of them, not part of Lilita's coven. His only tie to them was Oz, his partner. Lilita considered Lars a welcome addition, with him came his large group of Ferals. An entire brute squad, practically at her command. Lars, like most, was intimidated by Lilita but was more on equal ground with her, she was a leader of coven, so was he. Not that he had magic like her but he had enough strength in him and his own gathering to cause trouble.

“Are the others doing as asked?” Lilita questioned. Lars gave a small nod.

“Some are digging a hole deep in the woods, she won't be discovered or heard. The rest are filling it up–” Oz let go of his hand and walked out. Unable to listen to this. Lars sighed heavily, knowing he'd have to deal with him later. “It will be done in about ten minutes. They work fast, we just have to get her there.”

“We'll use the tunnels,” Lilita told him. “Chain her up and bring her.” Lars looked to the Ferals and nodded. Both Lilita and Lars expected a fight out of Carmilla but they simply grabbed her and pulled her up to her knees. Chaining her wrists together in front of her, they wrapped the chains around her arms locking her up tight. After she was walked through the tunnels, trying not to think about what was waiting at the other end.

****

Laura tried to focus on her laptop, she needed to edit the video update. It wasn't going well. Every noise made her look to the door, hoping to see Carmilla walk in. Shouldn't she be back by now? What had happened? All her thoughts focused on her stupid vampire roommate.

Laura sighed heavily and pushed herself away from her desk, accepting she wasn't going to get anything done right now. Getting a drink she couldn't help but think of the argument she had got into with LaF after Carmilla left. How they just let a vampire who might have done something horrible to Perry walk out, that it was stupid of them, why would any of them trust her? It had gone on for a while before LaF stormed out, Danny going after them to make sure they weren't going to do anything stupid. All Laura knew was that she wanted Carmilla back for answers.

****

As soon as Carmilla had seen the coffin her fear kicked in again. She struggled against her binds and the Ferals's grasp. She dug her heels into the dirt, trying to stop them taking her. Lars and Lilita turned to Carmilla, watching her as a Feral grabbed her legs and went to lift her off the floor, while the others kept hold of her arms. Her foot slipped from his grip and with a panicked kick, she shattered his nose. He let go of her and clutched his nose. He snarled angrily.

She was thrown forward to the floor, the Ferals had had enough of her. They went to gang up on her, led by the injured Feral. Carmilla scrambled back across the forest floor as fast as she could, the chains restricting her. Lars glanced to Lilita who nodded. He went to intervene. The other Ferals had grabbed hold of her, pinning her down. The bloody Feral had straddled her, ready to smash her bones just like she'd done.

The other Ferals backed away quickly, panic on their faces. The remaining Feral turned slightly only to be met with a hard kick to the side of the face. The noise of bone shattering echoed in the trees. He fell off Carmilla who stared at Lars terrified. She hadn't seen much of him, now the one time she was near him he shattered a skull with a single kick.

“Dead?” Lilita questioned. Lars looked to the others who grabbed the dead body and dragged him off.

“He was on a last warning. You either fall in line with my gathering or you don't exist,” Lars answered simply. Looking to Carmilla he bent down and grabbed hold of her chains, he pulled her up and led her to the blood filled coffin. She struggled as much as she could against him; it didn't make any difference.

“Please! Please don't. I'm sorry, I'll do better, I promise,” Carmilla begged desperately. “Please.” Lilita looked to Lars then to the coffin. She sobbed and writhed as he picked her up. He walked to the coffin before crouching down and placing her inside. Blood soaking into her clothes. Instantly she tried to get out of it, Lars caught her and forced her back in.

Fast footsteps rushed towards them and Oz appeared in the clearing. He felt a pain run through his chest as he saw how terrified Carmilla was, how desperate she was to be out of there.

“Lars, stop,” Oz demanded as he walked over to them both. Lilita frowned and went to question him but he spoke again. “I'll handle this.” Lars looked to Lilita before going back to Oz. He'd cleared the space and was right beside him. “Leave. I've got her.” Lilita watched uncertain what he was planning when he crouched down next to Carmilla's coffin. Lars let her go, allowing Oz to hold her. Lars got up and moved away from them both.

“Oz, please,” Carmilla sobbed. “Get me out of here.” Oz watched her closely trying to keep himself calm, trying not to show the pain he was in from seeing her back in this situation. He took hold of her chained hands and held them tight.

“I'm sorry, Carm. You know we can't,” he had to pause, his voice cracking slightly, “but it's going to be okay. I promise.” Carmilla shook her head in protest, tears falling harder. “It will be. It won't be for long, you'll be back out soon and we can move past all this.” She squeezed his hands tight, unable to stop her shaking. “I won't leave you.” Her eyes went wide as she looked at him, she didn't understand. “For as long as you're down there I will be right above you. I won't leave this spot, okay? I'm not going to leave you on your own. I promise.”

Oz could feel Lilita glaring at him, he didn't care. Carmilla needed him and he wasn't going to abandon her. That would only cause more damage.

“Enough, Oz. It's time,” Lilita told him, her voice cold and harsh. Oz gave a small nod. He stayed focused on Carmilla and kissed her on the forehead, a small but trembling smile on his lips.

“It'll all be fine. I'm right here,” Oz reassured. Lars walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Oz reluctantly let go of her hands and allowed himself to be moved away, his eyes never left his sister's face. Lilita walked over to Carmilla, looking down to her. Fearfully Carmilla looked up unable to control her trembling.

“I suggest you take the next five days to think over all your actions and how exactly you're going to finish off your hunts. Remember that ultimately this is for your own good, Carmilla. Time alone to focus yourself again.” Lilita's voice was terrifyingly calm.

It happened quickly after that. The Ferals had come back. They forced her to lay down and the lid was shut. As soon as the first nail was knocked into the wood, every horrible memory of before flooded Carmilla's head. She began to scream and try to fight against the wooden lid. It was held down until the very last nail was slammed in. Oz couldn't watch as the coffin was lowered and buried. The sounds of screams being stifled by dirt being shoveled back into the hole.

The Ferals left followed by Lilita. Lars tried to convince Oz to go see Mattie but Oz meant it when he said he wasn't leaving her alone.

****

Danny sat at the kitchen table in the Summer Society building unsure exactly what to do. She knew what becoming a Summer meant, what it involved. It was more than a private club in the school. She knew all the secrets involved, she'd been raised wanting it, preparing for it. To be a Summer was all she wanted. She had been told from the start about all the supernatural things in the school.

The Board of Silas. Not just a bunch of odd people in power over the school district, rules, and grounds. Like all things Silas it was full of Supernatural elements. Including the purpose they served. Lilita Morgan, Silas University Dean. Head vampire of the Silas coven and head of the board of governors. She ran everything. Her actions for hundreds of years had been recorded. The cycle had started again. Returning to Silas, people going missing, people dying. All of the campus becoming uneasy, supernatural things becoming harder to contain. Protecting the students was becoming harder, even with the Zetas helping them now. The Zetas had only recently been involved with the protection order. A last resort. The Summers normally had everything under control, intense training programmes for almost every situation that had occurred before at Silas was all part of Summer training. But now Lilita seemed desperate with cycle. An increase in deaths and students vanishing. Desperate meant dangerous.

Danny clenched her fists tight, she had never faltered in her Summers duty. Now it was just a little complicated. Carmilla had been caught and admitted herself as a vampire, the Summers needed to act on that. Laura though was now involved and that complicated matters. Catching Laura and Carmilla kissing not only filled Danny with rage but since it wasn't forced it must meant Laura cared about her and that would cause problems.

Digging into her pocket for her phone, Danny cursed herself. As much as she hated the idea of hurting Laura it was clear what came first. Silas Campus and The Summers Society. The battle between The Silas Board and The Summer Society had gone on for far too long and Danny now had a way that may be able to change the fight in their favour.

Typing in a number she hesitated before hitting call. Once she hit call there would be nothing she could do to stop this, all information had to be shared to the leaders and they would give orders from there. She hit call, the conversation was over quick and went in an entirely different direction than expected. The leaders of the Summers were coming back to Silas. Danny was only clear on one thing. Carmilla was a big deal.

****

It had gone midnight; Laura had begun to panic. Surely teaching someone a lesson wouldn't go on this long. Had something happened to her? Had she done a runner afterwards, lied about coming back? Was LaF right about all of it, about Carmilla being involved with Perry and the other vanishing students? Laura allowed herself to be angry. Had she been won over by that smartass, cool girl, annoying and dysfunctional attitude? Had she allowed herself to be lied to all because of a sudden kiss and a surprising truth? She needed answers.

****

LaF was beyond anger, it filled every part of their body. It was intense to the point they felt nothing. Their mind only focused on one thing. Carmilla had confirmed their suspicions, she was a vampire. Now it was an almost certain she had something to do with Perry's disappearance. Sitting in the empty lab, LaF slammed their hands on the table, letting the pain register in their hands. They were determined to get Carmilla to tell them. No matter what they had to do to her.


	6. Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business at Silas Campus still continues even while Carmilla is buried deep in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.  
> I'm back with an update!
> 
> After personal matters kicked up and have started to settle (Life is messy and complicated at times) I finally have gotten back in the swing of things. So thought I would get this updated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Laura was incredibly uncomfortable. Two days had passed since the party and Carmilla had vanished. No one had seen her, like Perry she was just gone. Danny and LaF hadn't made an appearance either. Laura had seen LaF on the way to class but they had avoided her, still angry about letting Carmilla walk out. Laura had called Danny only to have her phone answered by another Summer who told her that Danny was busy on important Summer business. She hadn't even been in the English classes as TA.

Laura didn't mind being by herself in small doses but there was no one. Not even Carmilla just to fill the noise or explain what was going on. She desperately wanted to know. Laura knew Silas Campus was weird but now she actually knew weird personally. So many questions popped to mind, she hoped Carmilla had the answers. Right now though all she wanted to know was Carmilla safe.

A light knock on the door broke Laura from her worry. Practically tripping from her chair as she rushed to open the door she prayed it was Carmilla. It wasn't. A young, neatly dressed man stood the other side. He could see the disappointment in her face. It was clear who she was hoping for.

“Miss Hollis?” Laura nodded. “I was hoping to talk to you for a minute. I've been asked to come see you,” he told her politely. Laura kept a hold of the door, wary of this stranger.

“Who are you?” she asked cautiously. The man held out his hand for her to shake.

“Lars Axel,” he introduced. “I've been told to come talk to you by Carmicheal Osman. He's my partner.” Laura frowned.

“I don't know a Carmicheal.” Lars lowered his hand back to his pocket.

“He probably introduced himself as Oz then. Carmilla's brother, he said he spoke to you but this is about Carmilla.” Laura hesitantly opened the door and allowed him to come in.

Lars looked around the room while he waited for Laura to shut the door and sit down. Junk food wrappers and empty soda cans were spread about the desk, along with open text books on various different topics. Laura walked past him, distracting him after he had caught sight of a book of Silas history and records.

“You're a history student?” Lars asked curiously while Laura sat down at her desk.

“Investigative journalist student,” she answered still cautious. Lars chuckled.

“You think the history of Silas Campus is worth studying? I can sum it up incredibly brief for you. Strange but dull. All this 'supernatural' stuff going on here, it's superstition, folk lore and people playing horrific pranks then the stories getting out of hand. We're in Austria on an old school campus, surrounded by hills, mountains and close to a village which is pretty backwards. There are no mysteries, no monster or anything, just tales.”

“You don't seem to like this area. Why are you even here?” Lars gave her a brief smile as he looked at her.

“Because I have official business here and I don't let anything stop me from doing them,” Lars replied truthfully. Laura looked at him confused, unsure if she heard right.

“Official business? What are you a member of staff or something? Why do you want to talk to me about Carmilla?” He perched on the edge of Carmilla's bed.

“I'm an acquaintance of the Dean,” he told her truthfully. “I do various jobs around campus with multiple people but as of right now Lilita Morgan and I are business partners. I've been told to come give you a message from Oz about Carmilla, he made it out like you might be concerned about her. Carmilla and Oz are out of reach at the moment. She got herself into trouble and was sent off campus until she calmed down. She should be back in a few days time. I've been made aware that you know that Carmilla and the Dean are not exactly friendly people so it shouldn't be much of a shock that she involved herself in this. I hope some of this calms any concerns you have, Carmilla's fine just spending time with Oz away from this place. Good day, Miss Hollis.” Lars stood up and left quickly, not wanting to hang around for any questions.

Laura sat there dumb-struck. Not only by the fact Carmilla was off campus but by the fact Carmilla was connected to school officials. Did they know that she was a vampire? Was it possible that there were more vampires on campus? She didn't believe Lars and how quick he was to dismiss Silas's history.

****

Danny and a few of the other Summer sisters waited patiently. Danny had been shouted at by the society leader for not talking to her first before calling the Summer Society council. It didn't matter now though, they were here. In Austria close to campus and anywhere in the next ten minutes they would be returning to the Summer Society building. A terrifying thought but this had to be important, they wouldn't take a chance returning if it wasn't.

Time seemed slow while they waited but exactly on time there was a loud knock on the door. It startled the group despite them knowing it was coming. Danny stood up from the large couch in the sitting room and answered the door. Hesitating a moment to take a deep breath before she let them in. Danny had to admit this made her nervous. She hoped this wouldn't be wasting their time.

Opening the door Danny was greeted by four middle aged women. All of them looking good for their age. Two of them looked travel-worn, the tallest and most stern looking of the women was eager to hear everything, and the shorter woman near the front who carried a large bag looked incredibly nervous. Danny stood out of the way allowing all of them in to the Summer Society building.

Walking in they all looked around, it had been years since they had been in the building. Since they had to deal with Silas matters hands on. This is what made everyone nervous these women were some of the most successful Silas protectors, to have them back here meant something was going on. It was true that you never stop being a Silas protector, you simply find ways of working outside of the campus to help stop the problem on campus. That's what these women had been doing.

Going into the sitting room the shorter woman took off her bag, starting to pull out the contents and laptop on a coffee table in the center of the room. The taller woman who seemed to be in charge looked around the room, remembering what it was like to be a member living here. It wasn't until the two travel-worn twins went and walked past her she snapped from her thoughts.

Danny led them into the sitting room, a few of the current Summer sisters in the room already. One of them had left to get drinks. The leader sat down and looked to Danny, her eyes briefly darting over her. She could tell Danny was confident in her actions, it was comforting to see someone so strong minded on Silas campus.

“You're the one who called us?” she asked. Danny nodded.

“Yes. I'm Danny Lawrence. I'm glad you and your sisters could come, Maryne. I really believe we need you with this. Things are getting bad.”

“Silas Campus has always been bad, it's just getting worse. You told us on the phone that Lilita Morgan has become more restless. Kidnappings and increase in death. Tell me about this,” Maryne said firmly. Danny cast a brief glance to the group of Summers sitting behind her, unsure where to start.

“Well a few girls had gone missing and we tried to figure it out but had no luck, not until Laura's room-mate went missing–” Danny stopped as Maryne looked confused.

“Who's Laura?”

“Laura Hollis, she's a friend of mine. Her room-mate went missing, she kicked up quite a bit of fuss about it. It got the Dean's attention to say the least. She got a new room-mate almost instantly and after she's turned up things have gotten worse. Another of our friends went missing we still have no idea where she is, a bunch of the Zetas got poisoned quite a few of them died. We documented everything, recorded all of the evidence we needed, even got her to confess when we caught her. She's a vampire but now she's gone missing.” Maryne went quiet figuring out all the information given. The quiet sister spoke.

“Do you have that footage and things on you?” Jesse asked. Danny nodded, digging into her pocket for her data-stick. Finding it she passed it to Jesse who shoved it in the laptop and started to flick her way through hours of footage. “Does she just forget to turn off the webcam?” Jesse sighed looking at how many hours there were. Danny gave a light laugh.

“She's pretty bad at it,” Danny answered. Jesse stopped briefly while Laura was on the phone.

“Who is she talking to?” Danny was confused for a moment.

“Uhh a woman name Mattie or something. Carmilla was trying to prove she had nothing to do with Laura's friend going missing, she gave her that number to call.” All of the sisters looked to each other.

“Do you really think Belmonde would come back here? She hates this place,” Tara said suddenly rather alert. Her twin sister looked nervous.

“If Lilita is making noise she might not have a choice, which would be bad for all of us,” Dawn commented.

“This dark haired girl here, is that this Carmilla?” Jesse interrupted. Danny looked at the screen, hatred running through her.

“That's her. Carmilla Karnstein, pain in the ass.”

“Wait Karnstein she's the vampire?” Maryne said getting up off the chair. Danny nodded.

“Yeah. We think she's something to do with the kidnappings.” Maryne clenched her fists tightly, trying to control herself.

“Your friends are dead. Karnstein doesn't kidnap; she kills. That's her role in all of this, she's a sick murderer for Lilita.” Maryne left the room and into the garden quickly. Dawn gave an awkward glance to Tara before getting up and going to check on her.

“How does she know her?” Tara wasn't sure if she should tell but decided to after Jesse gave them a brief look. They needed to know.

“When Maryne was here she caused a lot of noise with Lilita and The Order. She really pushed us forward, gave Lilita quite a challenge. But she pushed too far and Lilita lost patience. Sent Karnstein after her boyfriend, his friends and a few of the society members. She killed everyone of them brutally. Maryne never got a chance at Karnstein she vanished not long afterwards. Probably sent off by Lilita. It took drastic effects on Maryne, she couldn't focus after that and someone else had to replace her as society leader. We have to be careful.”

Danny went quiet as she looked out to the garden, seeing Maryne shouting at Dawn. Why was nothing ever simple? Was a quiet day too much to ask?

****

The next morning Lars stood in Lilita's apartment he was looking around the room, waiting for Mattie to turn up. Lilita was in meetings for most of the day. Looking through the bookshelf he heard the front door open, Mattie had finally arrived. He was about to greet her when he spotted the same history book of Silas grounds on Lilita's bookcase.

“You were looking for me,” Mattie said as she saw him by the bookcase. Lars turned his attention to her. Mattie couldn't deny that she was curious. Lars and Mattie only spent time in the same room when it was absolutely necessary. They didn't hate each other they were both simply nervous of each others abilities. Him having his own coven and Mattie blowing out his eardrums and causing him pass out several times with her sonic screeching.

“Yes. Simply, Matska, I need your help,” he told her. It wasn't what Mattie had expected. “My coven has become incredibly nervous and a few of them have gone missing. Gone silent is more the correct term. Being a coven leader and the only one out of my coven that is allowed to bring further life into my group I can sense every single one of them. When they are hurt, in need, when they are hungry, I can sense where they are. It can be tiring having over twenty of them in the surrounding area but it is reassuring. The problem is I can only feel fourteen of them clearly, that's a problem.”

“You called me because your kids are missing?” Mattie questioned uncertain of her purpose. Lars gave a dry chuckle.

“I asked you here because four of them are dead and the others are barely alive. This has happened all in one night. Unless under orders the coven will stick in groups of six. You see where I'm going with this? Something attacked one of my groups and has nearly wiped them out in several hours. They are raised strong and loyal to the coven but merciless to attackers. Whatever attacked them should have been dead by the second vampire falling. I need you to help me find out what caused this.”

“Why me?” Lars's expression went blank as he turned his head to the window, tilting his head slightly, listening for something beyond Mattie's hearing. After a moment he turned back to her, his expression changing to look briefly upset.

“One left alive,” Lars told her, his voice hollow. “Another one of them gone. I would ask Oz to help me but he won't move from the woods. Carmilla is obviously unable to help right now and even if she was she's too busy to help. Even if Will was up to it I wouldn't ask him. I don't want to disrupt Lilita until I know this is something worth bringing to her attention. It leaves me and you. You know the Silas grounds better than me. What could put a group of six ferals at risk?”

Mattie stood there trying to think or remember anything that posed that much of a threat. It took her a while to think of anything but a few ideas came to mind. Leading him out he wondered exactly what could cause it.

****

Laura was sitting on her bed surrounded by books. Twisting a pen in her fingers and glancing at her notes on a piece of paper that rested on her lap. She thought about all the information they had gathered on Carmilla. How she appeared throughout Silas's history, appearing every 25 years or so. Sometimes a little earlier. Just when things on Silas become restless, an influx of strange and dangerous things arose she would appear. Whenever she did students vanished and shortly after things would settle down and she'd disappear not long after. Laura had found documents of the school being built, construction of other building, societies and board members getting involved. Only one group had been around nearly as long as the school itself. The Summer Society. Laura wasn't surprised but wondered if they could help her.

****

Maryne, Danny, Mel and a few of the older summer sisters stood in the basement of the Summer building. It was practically soundproof and full of everything the Silas protectors would need. Including a heavy amount of weapons to defend off the weird. The floor was bloody and covered in ash. Tied to a chair in the middle of the room was the last of Lars's missing vampires. He was beaten and tired, yet still defiant to Maryne's demands of information. Maryne's knuckle-dusters were covered in blood.

“This is getting tedious now, I'm losing patience. Where is Carmilla Karnstein?” He didn't say anything. “Where is Lilita Morgan?” Again silence. She hit him hard, he didn't make a sound. “Matska Belmonde?” Nothing. She hit him hard enough to knock him back, toppling the chair. The first noise he made in a while was an amused laugh.

“He is going to enjoy ripping your head off,” he laughed. Maryne walked over to see him. She was confused.

“He? Who is he?”

“The coven leader. He will have noticed by now and when he finds you, you're going to pay for what you've done here. He doesn't take kindly to people messing with his family.” Maryne stared at him, her thoughts going fast.

“There is another person in charge here? Are they working with Lilita?” The feral simply smiled.

“He'll come for me.” Maryne stared at him before getting the stake off Danny and ramming it into the vampire's chest. Killing him quickly.

“Go explain what's just happened to the others. I need to clear my head.” Maryne left quickly. If Lilita had teamed up with someone else, a coven leader, this was beyond anything they expected.

****

“It's gone quiet,” Lars told her stopping dead in his tracks. Mattie turned and looked to him confused. “All six of them. They're dead.” Lars sighed heavily. “It was too much to hope for that we'd find one of them.” Mattie was unsure what to say so she said nothing and was about to start walking when her attention got drawn to something else. Her brow furrowed as she watched Maryne storm away towards the library coming from the direction of the Summer Society building.

“That can't be her surely,” Mattie muttered. Lars watched her concerned. “We have to check this out.” Before Lars could question her, a black pillar of smoke appeared in front of him. A loud caw of a rook startled him before Mattie flew off towards the Summers building. Lars sighed and walked towards where Mattie had flown off to.

“Stupid transforming vampires,” Lars grumbled.

Finally catching up with Mattie, who was perched high up in a tree looking through the windows, Lars waited for her to come down. He wondered what all of this was about. It took a few minutes but she eventually came down. Changing back in front of him Lars was surprised by the panic on her face.

“We need to go and tell mother about this. This is bad,” she told him quickly. It was uncomfortable to see Mattie so shaken. Lars didn't question it and simply followed her back. Concerned not only for Mattie and the loss of his ferals but for what Lilita would do being pulled out of meetings all day.

****

“ALL OF THEM!?” Lilta roared, her temper soaring. Fangs bared and hands clenched into tight fists. The furniture thrown against the wall. Mattie stood near the apartment door trying to hide her terror. Lars looked quite calm sitting down on a chair near the window, watching the scene play out. “They are all here?” Mattie nodded quickly.

“As far as I could tell. The twins, Mayrne and the smart one,” Mattie answered nervously. Lilita's anger only grew worse. Lars cleared his throat getting the attention of both of them.

“What importance does this hold? Why would these women go after my coven?”

“Because they didn't realise that you had a coven here. Every vampire outside of your coven here is raised by me, which means these women are after information about The Order. If they are here they will inevitably make an attack for the Source,” Lilita explained. Trying to calm down.

“The Source?” Now he was intrigued.

“Other than my son taking an interest in you, it's one of the other reasons you're here,” Lilita told him. “The Silas protectors the Summer Society and such, and The Order have been in power struggle long before the campus was built but always over this bit of land. The Source is the reason everything strange happens here. The Order, myself and my raised keep it out of sight and protected from anyone who would use it. The Silas protectors aren't sure what it is and they believe if they obtain it they'll get rid of anything strange from here. Make Silas safe. It's a ridiculous notion. We keep the strange here so it doesn't go anywhere else. And your coven is going to help keep it safe because if those women are here things are about to get increasingly dangerous. We should get Carmilla out of the box.”

Mattie couldn't believe her eyes. Had Lars actually managed Lilita to show mercy or was it just a logical move he had made her realise? Either way Mattie couldn't believe it.

“Mattie should take some of the ferals and do it now,” Lars told Lilita. “And since you've been keeping my purpose quiet I want to see this Source, now.” His voice was firm. Mattie watched them both closely. It was uncomfortably tense. Lilita gave a small smile.

“Fine but you only,” she told him. Lars nodded before following her, leaving Mattie to go get Carmilla from her bloody prison.


	7. Blind Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an increase of danger from the Summer Society actions are taken that will effect all of Silas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So I'm back with a long and brutal update. So be prepared for violence in this chapter.
> 
> I want to give a quick shout out to Cysteine (Go read their work) who is basically the reason this update is happening because I lost major motivation part way through and they pushed me back into action.
> 
> Alright I hope you enjoy it all, let me know what you think.

Oz was asleep on the ground over Carmilla's grave. He needed an escape from the sounds of her sobbing and clawing at the coffin lid. Curled up, he slept with his hands over his ears, it wasn't comfortable but it helped. Three days he had spent in the woods. Nothing to eat and nothing to distract himself from Carmilla's trapped screams, cries for help, and sounds of her trying to break out.

He was awoke quickly when he heard multiple footsteps approach. Standing up he looked around, fangs bared and fists clenched. Looking around for any sign of the noise, he relaxed when Mattie came into view. Six ferals behind her, one carrying a large duffel-bag.

“Mattie, what are you doing here?” Oz asked cautiously. Mattie sighed, Oz's paranoia was starting to kick in from lack of food.

“We've come to collect Carm. Mother needs her out, unexpected situations have arisen. She needs a full set. A rook, a hunter, a knight, and a coven,” Mattie explained simply.

“Shit. What about prick Will?” Mattie smiled.

“What about him? Mother can't use him right now. Carm put him out of use. He's had to be taken off campus. With what's happened he is too much of a liability. We need to be strong.” Oz frowned.

“What the hell has happened?” Mattie took his hand and moved him away from Carmilla's grave. She looked to the ferals.

“Get her out of there,” Mattie ordered. They got the shovels from the bag and begun to dig. She turned her attention to Oz. “One of the Summer girls must have solid evidence on something to do with The Order. They called in the leaders. Everything's about to get messy.” Oz was unsure what to make of the news.

“How many of them are here?”

“Four. Maryne, the twins, and your girl is here,” Mattie answered, knowing what he was wondering. Oz's hand subconsciously went to his stomach, finding the deep scar hidden by his t-shirt. A deep growl echoed on his chest.

“She's gonna die,” he snarled. “I'm gonna rip her in half.” Mattie smiled and nodded.

“You deserve that after what she done but we have to take this to mother first. We go by her plan and schedule. You've just spent three days protecting what happens if we go against her.” Oz sighed heavily, not wanting to wait but Mattie was right it was the smart thing to do.

Both of them were startled when a loud thump of a coffin was pulled out of the hole. The ferals worked fast. The coffin was silent. Mattie and Oz found this worrying. He ran to the coffin while Mattie got the duffel-bag, getting a large towel, bottle of water and a crowbar.

“Carm,” Oz said softly waiting for Mattie to bring him the crowbar. He placed his hands gently on the coffin lid. “We're getting you out. Taking you back. You're gonna be free in a minute.” Oz grabbed the crowbar off Mattie as soon as she offered it. He quickly pried part of the lid up. As soon as he had enough finger space he ripped the lid off. Carmilla laid there catatonic, eyes glazed over, while everything else was covered in blood. Chucking the lid down he noticed all the bloody claws marks scratched into the wood. She had tried so hard to get out.

Oz knelt down and looked at her panic consuming him. Putting his arms in the blood he awkwardly managed to pick her up, getting her out of coffin. Moving her away from everyone he put her down, resting her back against his leg, sitting her up. The chains around her arms she had managed to break, not her wrist binds though. Reaching down he took hold of the chains and tighten his grip around them. They shattered, allowing her bloodied hands to fall down beside her. Keeping hold of her he wiped the blood off her face.

“You're out, Carm. Please respond to something, I need you to get up and help us out.” Mattie poured some water on the towel for him, so he could start cleaning up the dried blood on her face.

“Here,” Mattie said softly, Oz nodded and took it off her. He started to wipe down Carmilla's mouth as he spoke to Mattie.

“What are we supposed to do here, Mattie? If we can't get her up what is Mother–” A pair of sharp fangs sunk deep in his hand. Oz screamed behind gritted teeth as Carmilla latched onto his hand. She was snarling but quickly let go as soon as she realised who it was. She scrambled back as Oz clutched his hand to his chest.

“I'm sorry,” she muttered. “I thought... I'm sorry.” Oz smiled, glad she was moving.

“It's alright, don't worry I'm not surprised you reacted badly to her name,” Oz tried to reassure her. “We've come to take you back. Something's have happened, she needs us all and right now she needs us safe.” Carmilla slowly stood up, trying to get her balance for the first time in three days. Oz looked her over. Her nails and fingertips were raw and cut. She was soaked and stained in blood, shivering with cold. Her eyes were almost lifeless anything she might be feeling was buried deep inside her. The box had destroyed her, just like Lilita had wanted.

Carmilla looked around trying to get her bearings. She didn't say anything but acted quickly when her eyes rested on the coffin. A savage rage built inside her chest, she saw the crowbar resting by it. Storming towards it, she picked it up and started smashing the coffin to pieces. Snarling as she broke the wooden box apart and dented the metal bar with the power she struck. Blood poured all over the ground. Oz and Mattie both watched her carefully, while the ferals grew increasingly nervous.

Once it was broken completely Carmilla dropped the bent and twisted crowbar before walking towards the tunnels without a word. Oz watched her, worried about what was going through her head. He looked to the ferals as Mattie walked off with Carmilla.

“Clean this up and fill in the whole. Get back safely afterwards,” Oz ordered before catching his sisters up.

****

“Wow,” Lars said gobsmacked as him and Lilita stood in the brightly lit caverns under the campus. “I can see why you would want to keep such a powerful thing in your control and out of sight.” Lars couldn't help but smile and stare at it. “I never expected anything like this.” Lilita watched his fascination as he looked at The Source.

“We don't control it, we keep it contained and protected. We don't know what would happen if it was killed, so the best we can do is keep it here and away from The Summers.”

“What is it called? I mean other than The Source. Something like this must actually have a proper name.”

“Lophiiformes, Angler-fish god of chaos and destruction,” Lilita answered. Lars chuckled looking over every part of Lophi; she was magnificent. He could feel the frustration of this primal beast. So much power only to be contained in a cavern, an entire world out there to rule but kept here by a ritual.

“So you want me to help you look after Lophiiformes from whatever these women have planned?” Lilita nodded. “My coven will help on the condition you allow me to handle some revenge for the women who took my ferals and slaughtered them. The Ferals need a strong leader, they're smart and dangerous but they are a pack unlike your raised who seem to be very independent. I need to keep them reassured that it will get handled.” Lilita thought about it for a moment before a small smile crept over her lips.

“You can cause them some trouble but no killing the four women, several of us have unfinished matters with them. Oz included.”

Lars went to question it when he quickly jolted his head towards the cavern entrance. Listening carefully, he looked panicked.

“I have to go, they're in trouble.”

Before Lilita could even form a sentence he was gone, running as fast as he could out of the cavern. Lilita looked to Lophi before walking over to her and placing her hand on one of its large scale. It shuddered under her touched.

“Hate me all you want beast but you'll never be free. I would kill you if I knew what it would do to us. You're trapped with me just like I'm shackled to your service. You'll be fed soon enough.” Lilita moved her hand and left the beast alone as always in the cavern. Glad that she had Lars's help but also vaguely concerned as to why he rushed off.

****

Oz and Mattie sat in Lilita's apartment waiting for her to return. Oz sat by the window, a large cup of blood in his hand. He was starving. Carmilla had vanished upstairs to the shower, dying to get clean. Mattie had lent her some of her clothes, just until she got back to her dorm room.

“She's worrying me,” Mattie told Oz truthfully as she sat by the table, watching him closely. Just like Carmilla he had hardly said anything on the way back. “Getting put back in, its completely changed her. It's worrying.”

“You didn't hear her,” Oz said quietly. “You didn't hear her screams or sobbing as she tried to break free. I was there the first time and that was horrifying but this–” He paused having to give a weak smile as his voice cracked. “She hasn't changed, Mattie, she's broken. No one should be able to scream with that much agony. She begged me for hours to get her out, screaming that she couldn't breath, beating the lid, sobbing. So much sobbing. It was damaging just hearing it, let alone being trapped and doing it for a second time.”

Mattie frowned, trying to understand how it must have felt. It made her only more concerned and now not just for Carmilla. Despite Oz and Carmilla having issues with each other when she was first raised into the family they were now incredibly close. If she was around he would always watch out for and help her, it made them a deadly and strong team.

The front door opened and a few moments later Lilita walked in surprised to see Oz and Mattie sitting there. Oz turned to her a gave her a hollow smile.

“She's up in the shower,” he told her before Lilita asked. “I'll tell you now you got what you wanted, she's broken and dangerous.”

“You think I like causing any of my children pain? You're all precious to me. Everything I do is to make you all stronger and keep you safe,” Lilita replied as she walked to Oz. He flinched as she rested her hand on his cheek lightly. “You should go get some sleep, Carmicheal. You're exhausted.”

“You should give Carmilla some time before you talk to her, let her adjust–”

“I'm fine, Oz,” Carmilla interrupted them all. She was clean, standing in loose shirt, jeans and boots. Tiredness clung to her entire body, emotionally and physically she was worn down. Lilita lowered her hand from Oz and looked to Carmilla wondering what was going through head. “Point me where you need me, Mother, I'm ready to get back on task. Eager almost. Whatever the change to me being dug up early to I'll adjust.”

“The Sisters are back. Called in with some evidence of activity no doubt–”

“That's my fault,” Carmilla told her honestly. “I was caught thanks to Will poisoning the Zetas and others who drank with them. I was bound up and in my poisoning it was exposed what I was, they had also done monitoring on me. The targets which you gave me know. This is my mistake, I'm going to make sure they never explain it to anyone else.” Everyone was watching her close, she was completely emotionless in her explanation. It was terrifying and upsetting. “If it's okay I would like to rest a little before I continue I would also like Oz to help me.” Lilita nodded, if Carmilla was fully prepared to get on with her task without being prompted she wasn't going to argue.

Carmilla walked out of the building without a single goodbye. Everyone was concerned and it only got worse as Oz's phone went off and it was an angered and distraught Lars.

****

Lars had tracked down the noises of his coven children screaming and crying. It was horrific. Unless he wanted to become the next victim of the Summer Sisters he couldn't do anything. He had found a small window looking into the basement, he had seen three of them killed, two tortured and questioned for information about Lilita and The Source. None of them said a word. Lars walked away as he heard the last feral being killed.

Shaking with rage he pulled out his phone and called Oz. Asking him to come collect him, if he didn't Lars knew he wouldn't be able to control himself and go on a rampage. This kind of brutality had never happened so quickly against his coven. He wasn't sure how to react.

It wasn't long before Oz joined Lars in a secluded part of the campus. He was thankful that super-speed was one of the perks of being a vampire. He took hold of Lars by the top of his arms, trying to ground him and make him focus on something else.

“Lars, it's okay I'm here. You don't have to be angry, I've got you,” Oz said trying to calm him. He hadn't seen Lars in this kind of rage for a while. Oz remembered what happened last time and it ended bad for everyone included. So much death and mobs chasing them out of multiple towns.

Lars stared at him and smiled, his fangs on show and pain in his eyes. He didn't know how to explain what he felt, other than rage and grief it was a mess. Lars wrapped his arms around Oz's neck, hugging him and holding him close. Oz sighed and held him.

“It's alright, Lars. I'm here for as long as you need me. Just tell me what happened so I can help.” It took Oz a while to gather his words, he couldn't look at Oz when he finally found them.

“I just saw six of my gathering get butchered, tortured and questioned by those Summer Sisters that have been summoned here. All being questioned about Lilita and her plans, for information on The Source. Something they know nothing about, for information on their coven leader. They died because of me and your mother.” Oz shook his head.

“No they got killed because the Sisters are sadistic and misguided–” Lars laughed as he moved away from Oz slightly.

“There is always a reason, Oz. They might be misguided but we're involved in that.” A sharp fanged crooked smile appeared on Lars's lips. “Like I'm going to be involved in killing everyone of the Summers.” Before Oz could argue Lars had started to walk to Lilita's apartment, preparing to take the matter to her.

****

Carmilla was napping on her bed, resting her head against Laura's yellow pillow she had stolen again from her bed. She was awoken quickly when she heard a bag drop on the floor and a startled but happy shout. Carmilla shot up to see Laura standing there staring at her beyond surprised. There was a silence between them, Carmilla found it unsettling but it was soon broken by Laura who spoke so fast Carmilla had to ask her to slow down. Laura took a breath and started again.

“I can't believe you're back, I was honestly worried about you,” Laura told her. Carmilla got up and sighed, going to get a drink from the fridge.

“You shouldn't, I'm fine,” she replied, her voice still sounding empty. Laura chuckled unsure what was with her attitude.

“We left on odd terms. We kissed, you got poisoned, admitted you were a vampire than vanished for three days. I couldn't help being worried about you, wondering what the heck happened to you.” Carmilla retrieved a can of soda and cracked the can seal before turning to her.

“I had to leave the campus for a while. I caused quite a bit of noise, I was told to gather my thoughts. Oz stayed with me while I did. No need to be worried. Can we drop this now?” Laura looked confused as she followed Carmilla further into the room.

“Just drop it? I waited three days to see if you're okay, to get answers on what you are and now you say drop it. You can't honestly expect me to just like that,” Laura snapped. Carmilla stared at her, her feelings of rage slowly building up, a slow thump in the back of her skull and swarming in her chest.

“If you're smart you would drop it. I'm not someone you want to push and get on the wrong side of, cutie,” she warned. “I'm a vampire. I kill people without a second thought. I would remember that before you question me further.” Carmilla stood there drinking while Laura stared uncertain.

Laura hesitated. She was desperate for answers, among her worry that was all she had thought about the last few days. She hadn't got far with talking to The Summers for help. They almost denied her on the spot. The one lead she had about the mysteries in Silas had gone silent and now another one had reappeared and she was just as useless. Laura sighed and reluctantly nodded, submitting for now. This was not how she expected a reunion to be.

Carmilla laid back on her bed, Laura went and sat at her desk loading up her laptop. Her mind racing with questions and knowing she should drop it it was bugging her.

“At least answer why you kissed me,” Laura said without thinking about it. Carmilla smiled to herself, of all the questions to push.

“You really want to know the answer?” Carmilla asked, putting her can on the side. Laura nodded and turned to her, only to be met face to face with her, she had moved quickly and silently across her bed. Carmilla slipped her hand around the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. Taking all thought from Laura. Moving away from Laura she smiled. “It seemed like a good idea and you're very cute.” Carmilla wasn't lying but she refused to share everything. While Laura recovered Carmilla grabbed her wrist strap and left quickly.

****

Oz and Mattie stood by the doorway of the apartment watching Lars as he was heatedly talking to Lilita. The front door opened and Carmilla joined them, curious what was happening. Out of all of them Oz was the most worried. Lars glared at Lilita who stood there stone-faced.

“I have lost thirteen ferals since I have been on Silas ground. Thirteen! One I did kill for being out of line but I have lost twelve of them to these women. You should have told me how much of a threat the Summers were,” Lars snapped, his temper rising.

“So you could cradle them further? They are vampiric beasts not children, Lars. They get hurt and sometimes worse. We have to move on,” Lilita retorted.

“Get hurt or sometimes worse? I literally just saw two of my strongest ferals get their fangs ripped out of their skulls because they were asked questions about you.” Lilita sighed heavily.

“We are not responsible for what happens to our children. You should learn that as a creator.” Lars couldn't help but let a small snarl out.

“Just typical from the likes of you. Old and able to create with magic. There is no feeling in what you do, a few little words and you have your raised. You don't have the understanding of a what a proper gathering is, a coven. The connection of blood for blood creation.” She was now getting annoyed.

“Watch yourself, Lars. I'm much older than you and have a far greater understanding than you can imagine. I know it hurts to see your children in distress or worse.” Lars couldn't help but laugh.

“Of course, you are very sympathetic and caring when it comes to your children. Shoving your special girl in a blood coffin for the second time in her afterlife as a form of punishment. Threatening your eldest son, letting him get run through in a Summer/Order fight because you ordered an attack.” Lilita looked at him surprised. “Yeah he told me all about that. Scaring the shit out of your strongest daughter. Other than Will they don't love you, they fear you–” Lars shocked everyone when he caught Lilita's wrist as she went to slap him. It shocked her too. “I have never lost this many of my coven in such a short time. We have fought werewolves, demons, witches, all matter of supernatural things, been attacked by mobs and hunted. In all the time I have been a creator I haven't lost this many. I stayed to be with your son and I end up losing thirteen of the twenty ferals I bring here. If you want my continued help you'll allow me to take revenge on The Summers when others arrive.” Lilita managed to pull her hand free.

“Others?” Lars nodded.

“I will be calling up some others in my coven away from Silas, they will replace the numbers I've lost and they will be far more brutal than the ones who died. I will be going after the leaders who done this, not yet but I will be making things difficult for them. You want my help, my coven, you'll not deny that.”

Oz, Mattie and Carmilla all watched intensely, waiting for something to happen. No one had stood up against Lilita in a while, not as intense as Lars was.

“I don't really feel like I have much of a choice with this,” Lilita told him. “Fine do what you want on the condition that right now you leave the Sisters alive and show me these new ferals when they arrive.” Lars smiled and went to walk off by Lilita grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard on it causing him to clench his teeth. “You do anything against my conditions, insult me or touch me again and I will kill your entire coven. You're excused.” She let go of his wrist.

Lars glared at her for a moment before leaving, getting his phone out of his pocket as he walked past the three siblings. Oz looked to Carmilla for a moment knowing she was there to talk to him, he excused himself for a moment before going after Lars.

He hadn't gone far he was outside of the building typing in a number, angrily muttering to himself. Oz was concerned about his actions. He wasn't thinking clearly and that was dangerous for a lot of people.

“Who are bringing in?” Oz asked concerned causing Lars to look up from his phone. He sighed knowing Oz wouldn't be happy with the answer.

“I'm bringing in her and her group,” he answered honestly. Oz went instantly uncomfortable.

“I was afraid you were going to say her. Do what you have to do, I understand revenge just be smart with it and keep her in line. She can be a handful.”

“That's what makes her perfect for this. We need to be smart and dangerous,” Lars told him before hitting ring and putting his phone up to his ear. Oz kissed him on the cheek before walking back into the building, hoping Carmilla had something to distract him.

****

Oz wasn't disappointed by Carmilla. He walked in on Lilita and her discussing the next target, Carmilla was restless and wanted to get another one out of the way. What she needed was Oz to check it out first so she had some idea what she should be looking out for. He was glad to help, it would distract him from Lars's choice.

****

“You seem stronger,” Lilita commented happily as Carmilla sat on the lounger, reading through files of information about her next hunt. Lilita was at her table, a glass full of blood, she was also reading. Carmilla gave a hollow smile.

“I refocused on what was important. It'll take me a few days to adjust being back but I'm completely dedicated to whatever you ask,” Carmilla told her as she looked up from her file. “I tried to understand why you did what you did to me, the only conclusion I came to is that it must be an elder wisdom that I can't see. But I trust you and won't question you anymore.” Lilita smiled widely and got up, Carmilla did the same. Lilita walked over to her and hugged her close. Carmilla didn't respond, she just stared blankly at the door. Feeling nothing but the emptiness and distance deep in her.

“It means the world to me that you trust me again, Marcilla. You're so special to me.” Lilita stepped back and gazed at her, happiness actually breaking the intimidating look.

“What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't trust my mother,” Carmilla commented simply. “Can I ask a question to do with the hunts?” Lilita nodded. “Laura Hollis. Have you come to a conclusion on what should be done with her?”

“Not yet. I'm curious as to what will happen after the next kill and now she has this information about you. I will come to a conclusion after this.”

“With the greatest respect, curiosity is dangerous. Be careful in how long you take to decide, she's smarter than we first thought. We shouldn't underestimate the reporter. Can I go now, please? I want to catch up with Oz, see what he has for me.” Lilita cupped Carmilla's face softly in her hands.

“I'm really proud of you, my special girl. You're letting this experience make you stronger, how you should be. You've always been my sensitive and beautiful monster, it's part of your charm. But you understand we can't afford that luxury of emotions right now?”

“I understand,” Carmilla said quietly. “Whatever you need from me I'll get it done.”

“Just get your next hunt done,” Lilita replied, lowering her hands. Carmilla gave a small nod before walking past her. The next target would be dead sooner than Lilita imagined.

****

Oz stood outside waiting for Carmilla, he was surprised by how soon she wanted to do this. He had his concerns about if she was rushing it. He would share his concerns but he already knew she would just shrug them off. He wouldn't waste his breath.

Carmilla didn't make him wait long, she was adjusting her wrist strap as she walked over. Oz gave her a small smile, she returned it.

“What have you got?” Carmilla asked plainly. The emptiness of her voice worried Oz.

“I only got a brief look but my guess is you're gonna be expected. The entire room is dangerous, I'm pretty sure I saw a hell of a lot of mixed chemicals–”

“I'm going after a bio-geek, I'm not surprised there are chemicals involved,” Carmilla snarked. Oz grinned.

“Should have seen that coming. What I mean is they know what you are, they'll be prepared for you. I don't want you to get seriously hurt.”

“They'll need to be prepared to stop me,” Carmilla told him, clenching her hand into a tight fist. Oz sighed, he wasn't going to get through to her.

“Just be careful and if you need me shout, I'll be close by.” Oz saw the confused look on her face. “For my own piece of mind, I just want you to be okay. The bio-major is going to be an asshole to take down.” Carmilla nodded already knowing it but being certain that she could handle LaFontaine on her own.

****

Carmilla didn't even bother trying to be sneaky, if LaF was expecting her there was no point. Pushing open the science lab door she walked casually in, preparing herself for this. LaF looked up from their laptop, surprised to actually see Carmilla. Wondering if she would ever turn up or if she was even still on campus with the amount of times Laura had called them sharing her concerns.

“Are you that much of an idiot that you'd seek me out here?” LaF asked. Carmilla slouched against a table as she watched them closely. There was anger in LaF's eyes, simply looking at Carmilla twisted them up inside.

“No I'm not an idiot, just a killer with a target. This time it's you,” Carmilla answered honestly. They frowned as they stood up cautious now.

“This time?” Carmilla gave a sick crooked smile.

“You were right about me, what I done; I am part of the reason Perry is missing.” LaF grabbed a glass bottle filled with clear liquid off the table. Carmilla eyed it carefully.

“What did you do to her?” LaF questioned, their voice strained and angered. Carmilla pushed herself off the table, still smiling. “What did you do?!” Carmilla couldn't help but laugh.

“I tasted her,” Carmilla answered. LaF stared at her confused.

“What?”

“I questioned her about what you idiots were doing, she gave up nothing and since it was a pointless conversation I sunk my fangs into her neck. Draining her before biting through her windpipe.” LaF's expression went hard, unsure if she was telling the truth, it would explain why no one had seen or heard from her. But their bestfriend couldn't be dead, could they?

LaF was unable to hide their own shaking as they glared at Carmilla.

“I'm going to kill you,” LaF told her, their voice trembling filled with hate.

“You can try but you won't succeed,” Carmilla retorted before running and jumping up on the table, running over all the flasks and bottles LaF had scattered around the table. Carmilla tackled them as she jumped off the table, already going in for the kill but LaF swung the bottle they clenched tightly in their hand and shattered it across Carmilla's face. Carmilla moved away, screaming as she tried to wipe the burning holy water off her face as she scrambled away from LaF. Carmilla was bleeding from the shards of glass deep in her cheek and right temple. She wiped furiously trying to get the water away from her eyes, she had never wanted to find out how much it hurt and now she had she hated it even more.

LaF stood up and grabbed a bottle off the side, yanking out the stopper while Carmilla was distracted. Grabbing hold of the collar on Carmilla's leather jacket, LaF stared at her.

“This is hydrochloric acid. The least it can do is burn you slightly but depending on where I pour it the damage will be a lot worse. You don't tell me what I want I will make you swallow this entire bottle before I get another one and make you blind.” Carmilla hesitated. “Why did you kill, Perry?” She didn't answer, she glanced at the bottle and gave a small laugh, a smile breaking on her lips.

“You picked up the wrong bottle,” Carmilla told them happily.

“You think you can fool me with that trick?”

“Not a trick. I know you're too serious to fall for something that childish, I'm just trying to save you the embarrassment when it doesn't work,” Carmilla replied simply, keeping her smile. Not looking concerned in the slightest. LaF had a moment of doubt and glanced at the bottle it was all Carmilla needed to rush forward, slamming them to the floor. The acid spilled partially on the floor away from them both.

Carmilla kept them pinned down, flicking out the blade from the wrist brace she went for the kill. LaF managed to move enough for the blade to miss them, it broke as it dug into the ground. 

Carmilla couldn't believe it. Her weapon was practically an extension of her arm, she had hunted and killed thousands of people throughout her vampiric life. Now it was broken, smashed into pieces. Carmilla was distracted by anger and an odd sense of grief, it took her by surprise when LaF punched them in the side, winding her. Carmilla fell to her side, freeing LaF from the floor. They scrambled to their feet, moving away as fast as possible.

“Why did you kill her? Why go after any of us?” LaF questioned angrily, trying to recover from the attack. Carmilla managed to get up still winded but gave a hollow smile as she looked over LaF. They were still clutching what was left of the acid.

“Because she was a loose end with me, not that she would ever admit it. Think about how she went from her crazy mystic self to being incredibly boring and highly strung about things being normal. I made sure though that in her final moments she got what she wanted, to be close to the Supernatural.” Carmilla gave a sick grin as they saw LaF's hand tighten. “And when I say we were close, I'm talking my teeth sunk into her throat until I ripped it out. I have to tell you she tastes pretty good.”

LaF screamed when the glass flask shattered in her hand where they had been clenching the object. The acid burnt into their fresh cuts. Carmilla laughed as LaF ran to the sink to rinse the acid from their hand.

“I love that your entire group is so predictable. All of you get so riled up, I just have to find it, keep at it and wait for you all to make your own mistakes.” Carmilla kept a watchful eye on LaF as she walked over to them. Despite their hand burning they grabbed hold of the table next to them and flipped it as best as they could. The chemical bottles flying towards Carmilla, who brought her arm up to cover her face. A few of bottles broke against her jacket and at her feet. Nothing burnt but the smell was strong. LaF smiled and pulled out a lighter from their pocket, they flicked it open lighting the flame before throwing it at Carmilla. As soon as it hit her jacket it went up in flames, the floor under her quickly followed. She screamed as it burnt all across her arm, back and legs. Rushing out of the flames beneath her, she yanked off her jacket and threw it on the ground. She patted out the flames on her legs before stomping out her jacket.

It left Carmilla open and before she knew any better, LaF's arm was wrapped around her neck and Carmilla's broken blade was being shoved multiple times into her side. She screamed in agony and panic. She tried to throw them off but they kept a tight grip and kept stabbing. Carmilla lost count after the seven stab. She thrashed her arm back, a solid elbow to LaF's jaw. It broke. Carmilla put her hand to her side, feeling all the wounds and blood pour from her. Deep inside her the blade was wedged. She looked at her drenched hand. She panicked reminded of all the blood in the coffin, how terrifying and suffocating it was.

Before Carmilla had even time to realise what she was doing she had pinned the disorientated and wounded LaF to the floor. Her damaged jacket wrapped around their face, choking all life out of them. She blanked the choked gasps and cries to stop. Carmilla stared blankly ahead as they thrashed to get free but she tightened the jacket until they went still. Pulling the jacket out from underneath them she dropped it beside her. Grabbing hold of LaF's head she twisted it sharply, snapping their neck. Just in case they had a smart idea to play dead. Ripping a bit of cloth from LaF's shirt Carmilla soaked it in the blood from their hand, she took a picture with her phone. She was ready to go back to Lilita. She was until she stood up and the pain started to overwhelm her, she dropped to her knees clutching her wounded side. She called out Oz's name loudly and soon he was there helping her back, he also called Lars to get his ferals and clean the mess up.


	8. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Carmilla is recovering from her injuries the arrival of a feral causes tension. Danny gets increasingly concerned about Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> New chapter and it's a long one! I hope you enjoy it, it's quite a bit of talking in this chapter but I'm enjoying writing new things.
> 
> The new character is based on Cysteine (go read her stuff)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know with comments what you think I would love some feedback.

Carmilla was sat at the kitchen table, her bloody and torn t-shirt discarded on the floor, while her black sports bra left enough visible to see the multiple wounds. Oz and Mattie stood there concerned trying to figure out how to get the blade out, it was pretty deep into her body.

“We're just going to have to pull it,” Mattie told him with a heavy sigh. “It's too deep to grab, we need some pliers or something. The scientist got her good.” Oz nodded.

“I'll go find some,” he replied before walking off, leaving Carmilla and Mattie alone.

Mattie walked over to the table and sat next to her, Carmilla didn't look at her. It confused and worried Mattie.

“You okay, Darling?” Mattie asked. Carmilla gave a hollow chuckle. She was far from it.

“I've been buried for three days, dug up, took down a target but in the process got stabbed with my own broken blade and set on fire now I'm bleeding all other mother's kitchen floor. How do you think I'm doing?” she answered, her voice hard.

“No one told you to do your hunt today. She would have understood if you had waited until tomorrow at least. You were the one who went off and did it.” Carmilla gave a dry laugh.

“You honestly believe she'll be happy with anything I do?” Carmilla stared at her, Mattie was unsure how to reply. “Among all the panic of being buried I remembered why it's best not to challenge her but it doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to believe that she actually cares about me or any of us. All she cares about is keeping whatever this thing is between The Order and The Summers in control.”

“She does care about us, not traditionally but she does. We're incredibly important to her, she needs us like we need her. She's not perfect, Carm, but she could be worse. If you knew everything she does for Silas you might respect her a little more.”

“You don't respect her, Mattie. So don't act like you do,” she snapped. Mattie shook her head.

“You're wrong. I have great respect for her power and how she manages to lead an entire group of raised–”

“Lars has his own coven. He has their loyalty, is powerful and controls them without force or manipulation.” Mattie scoffed.

“His pack of beasts you mean. It's a disgrace to even have them called vampires. Needy, brutish, lesser powered. Just a coven of thugs and animals. They aren't anything like us. No where near as skilled.” Mattie was seething just thinking about them. “A foul and loathsome waste of the supernatural–”

“Don't underestimate them. You done that with a different coven and they nearly tore your limbs off. You killed their leader and they went after you. If Will and Oz weren't there you might not have made it out, but you need to remember Lars isn't like the coven leader you met before.” Mattie looked away from her, her fists clenched. “Firstly he's gay so he's not going to grossly hit on you or rip into you for being a woman when you deny him. Secondly he's got a better control on his coven and he actually cares about them and what they do. Thirdly I doubt he would go against Oz and Lilita's wishes.”

Oz walked in interrupting the uncomfortable situation, pliers in hand. He paused and saw both women look away from each other. He didn't question it, he knew there would be no point. Moving behind Carmilla he looked at the multiple stabs wounds and found the one with the blade stuck in. Gripping the end, he warned her that it would hurt. He was momentarily distracted by footsteps coming towards them after the front door opened and closed. Lars stopped in the doorway and looked to them all.

“The ferals have taken care of the room and body, that was a pretty messy kill. Effective but I'm sorry you got injured,” Lars informed. Carmilla nodded a thanks. “Oz, can I talk to you for a minute?” Oz nodded before slowly pulling the blade out, Carmilla dug her fingernails into the wood. It hurt a lot more than she expected. He placed it on the table beside her, blood covering the blade. She looked at it and picked it up, fiddling with it. Never in all her years had her blade broken, now her temper and strength had destroyed it. What was she going to tell Lilita?

“Mattie, do you mind just dressing Carm's wounds?” Mattie nodded before getting up to help.

Oz walked over to Lars, he moved him closer to the hallway. Lars gave him a slightly uncomfortable look, unsure where to start. Oz waited patiently for him to collect himself.

“I managed to get through to the watched coven,” Lars told him quietly. Oz sighed. “Please don't be mad. You know I need help with this, you've got other obligations to help with and this is a coven matter. Killing coven children. You know that's not acceptable and can't go unpunished.” Oz nodded.

“I know. I just worry and if she's coming, which I'm guessing is what you're warning me about, it's going to get tense around here.” Oz paused, trying to get his point across. “I know I have no say in coven business, like you don't have a say in how us raised are ruled either but please think about this seriously. She's dangerous and determined, I'm not saying it's a terrible choice bringing her. She'll definitely get a message across, she's good at that but it's going to be difficult with the others especially if she brings others.”

“She's coming and she's bringing twenty-two with her. They'll be here in a couple of hours,” Lars told him. Oz stared at him blankly.

“Twenty-two? Are you serious?!” His raised voice caught the attention of Carmilla and Mattie.

“I lost thirteen, Oz. Taken out like nothing, I need strength in numbers to push back.” Oz sighed heavily, a disbelieving smile on his face.

“With her included, you'll have thirty of your ferals here. Before they arrive you need to make that clear to my mother otherwise she'll get dangerous. I gotta go clear my head, I can't deal with this right now.” Lars looked hurt as Oz walked passed him, he went to reach for him but Oz purposely moved out of reach.

Lars stood there biting his lip slightly, trying to figure it all out. Oz had no say in coven matters, it didn't mean it didn't sting when he was hurt because of the choice Lars made for them. Lars lent against the wall for a moment, trying to not let Oz's reaction get to him. In this situation the coven had to come first.

“You're seriously bringing her into this house?” Carmilla asked seriously as she held her side. Lars looked round to her, he hadn't heard her or Mattie approach. Lars sighed heavily and moved away from the wall, facing them properly. He heard the hatred in Carmilla's voice.

“Yes and that's why Oz is upset. He understands why but as you know they have a history,” Lars answered putting it lightly.

“No shit, she tried to set him on fire,” Carmilla snapped. Mattie looked horrified and confused.

“Will one of you explain who this is?” Mattie interrupted.

“Twelve members of my coven got caught, tortured and killed for information on what's going around here. They did that because they didn't know they were part of a different gathering. That is why I'm calling in my second, she's incredibly forward and strong minded. She's perfect for the kind of job I need doing.” Carmilla scoffed.

“Her name is Danielle. What he's forgetting is that she's very against us raised vampires and that's why she went after Oz. Apparently he 'involved' himself with coven business, in actual fact he just started a relationship with Lars. She didn't trust him, thought he was going to go after the coven so she got a bunch of ferals tracked Oz down, jumped him, beat him and locked him in a train-car before setting the inside on fire.” Lars sighed heavily. Mattie was beyond disgusted.

“You're bringing a woman like that here?”

“I took care of it afterwards. I got Oz out, every other feral involved was killed and Danielle was intensely punished. There are coven rules in place that we have to follow. I couldn't kill her outright not then.”

“Then you should have let me do it, I'd be happy to,” Carmilla retorted without hesitation. Lars stared at her, a sense of anger running over his body, his mind becoming increasingly focused on her.

“You don't go near her when she arrives, you understand me?” Lars ordered. Both Mattie and Carmilla looked surprised but had a smile on their faces.

“She goes anywhere near Oz, you won't be able to stop me.” Lars stared at her coldly. “I like you, Lars. You make Oz happy and when you're not on coven business you're actually a laugh, but she comes after any of my family she'll be the next person in a coffin here and I'll make sure she doesn't leave.” He couldn't help but feel briefly intimidated by her anger, there was no bluff. She was ready to attack Danielle on sight if needs be. “Oh and when you take this matter to my mother you should tell her just what kind of anger you're bringing in this house.” Carmilla and Mattie left Lars in the corridor wondering exactly how to tell Lilita what he was doing.

****

Danny walked into the sitting room of the Summers house. Maryne was sat on the floor, her back against the couch while staring at the laptop looking at the picture of Carmilla frozen on screen.

“Nothing new?” Danny asked awkwardly, distracting her. Maryne hadn't even realised Danny had walked in. “With the others you brought in today I mean?” Maryne stretched and shook her head.

“Nothing. Just what we've been getting either silence or something about this coven leader. Which is worse for us because if another leader is here we don't know anything about this person or what they're like. It also means that Lilita could have outside help which means more trouble for us.” 

Danny sighed heavily and sat on the couch next to Maryne, who watched her carefully. All of this was tiring, Danny knew what she was protecting Silas students from. She had never had any doubt of that but this was far more intense than she thought it would be. Bringing it into this house and killing it in the basement. All to connect the missing link on this Source which even after all the years of research they still didn't have an exact answer of what it was or did.

“What's wrong?” Maryne asked plainly. Danny looked to the floor for a moment, she was unable to hide her worry.

“My friend Laura, the one who recorded all of this. She lives in the same dorm room as Carmilla, I'm worried about her safety. Carmilla knows she's the one to expose her. Now that these other vampires, whoever the belong to, are going missing attention is going to be brought on her. She wants to help. I wanted to ask if we could bring her here, try and keep her safe.”

“No.” Danny stared at her, surprised that there wasn't even a pause before she was denied. “You care about her and I understand the need to protect the people you care about, but if you bring her here she'll be in the most danger. We are a target. This entire house and everyone in it. We are all at risk for simply being Summers, you bring her in here if they attack they won't care who she is. If she's in the dorm room she might be overlooked or marked as not a threat if she's being watched.” Danny looked frustrated. “The best thing you can do for her is leave her where she is.”

Danny didn't like the answer, she wanted to refuse it. She could keep Laura safe if she was close by. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Maryne gave an internal sigh, she knew what was going through Danny's head. She had had similar thoughts about her own friends and partner before Carmilla killed them. Better to deny Danny than have her find Laura's mangled corpse.

“You think they would really attack the house?” Danny asked, her voice hard but curious. Maryne shrugged.

“We don't know anything about this coven leader other than it's a guy who leads it and that his gathered are very loyal. Who know's how he works or what he's willing to do to get even. We should assume that we are under watch and are in danger.” Danny got up and walked off leaving Maryne alone, she wondered if they would still be in danger if she had never called the sisters.

****

Lars stood in front of Lilita as she sat at her desk in her apartment. Carmilla and Mattie had been told to leave despite how much they had wanted to stay and see the reaction. Instead they sat part way up the stairs, they still wanted to listened.

Lars couldn't help but be nervous. Everyone's reaction to it so far was bad, Lilita's reaction concerned him the most. Lilita closed her book and looked up at him, he was rather rigid. She could feel his nerves, it was almost amusing.

“What's happened?” Lilita asked simply. Lars cleared his throat, trying to collect himself.

“Nothing yet but I've been advised to talk to you about the group of my coven that are coming here.” Lilita gave a curious smile.

“Advised? And just who told you to talk to me about them before they got here?” It was interesting to watch Lars, he was acting completely different to earlier when he stood before her in rage and making demands. She had to know who had made him cautious.

“Oz and Carmilla.” Lilita couldn't help but let her smile increase, this was becoming incredibly interesting. “They mentioned a few things that should be brought to your attention before they arrive on the grounds,” he answered quickly. “I'm bringing in my second, a woman named Danielle. She's perfect in the kind of matters that need attending here, getting a message across. There are however a few issues that Carmilla mentioned needed addressing with you about her, what you'd want to know before she arrives.” Despite her interest Lilita didn't like the idea of where this was going.

“What issues would they be?” Lars hesitated, praying that Carmilla and Oz's words of caution wasn't needed.

“Danielle is incredibly clever, powerful and loyal but that loyalty also can cause problems. She has a strong dislike of vampires raised with magic, she hates them in fact and has actually acted on it before,” Lilita stared at him, “on Oz. Carmilla wanted me to tell you that she can be rash and unfair in her judgements but I will make certain that she's kept under control when she arrives.” Lilita stared at him, her interest suddenly vanishing.

“She attacked Oz?” Lars nodded. His nerves and panic rising. Without a word Lilita pulled out her phone and called Oz. Telling him to immediately come to the apartment. Lars felt his heart drop when she gave her orders, seeing Oz walk away from him was hard enough let alone having to stand beside him talking about this.

There was silence until Oz opened the building door a few minutes later. His heavy footsteps echoed up the hallway, he paused in the corridor looking up at Mattie and Carmilla not surprised they were listening in. They did always like to listen in on trouble. They stared at him, he was soaked head to foot. His dark jeans, jacket, and boots dripped over the corridor. It had finally started to downpour and he had got caught in it. Taking off his jacket, revealing his red t-shirt, he put it over the banister before walking into the apartment, slicking back his wet hair out of his face. Mattie and Carmilla silently looked at each other, Oz was not in a good place mentally.

Oz cast a brief glance to Lars but for the most part ignored him. Even when Lars gave him a small smile. He wasn't ready to talk to him. Oz stopped near the table.

“You wanted to see me?” Oz asked, his voice was empty. “I didn't realise this had to do with Lars.” Lilita nodded.

“I won't hold you long, it's clear you don't want to be here right now,” Lilita told him. Oz gave a nod.

“Thank you. I'm just trying to clear my head at the moment,” he commented. Lars looked briefly to the floor. “What do you need of me?”

“Lars told me that Carmilla advised him to talk to me about this woman Danielle he's bringing to Silas. When he told me about her she mentioned she had gone after you. I want you to explain this and her to me. If she has such a problem with my raised why should I allow her on campus?”

Lars looked to Oz wondering what he was going to say. Depending on what he said could change Lilita's mind completely. It took Oz a few minutes to finally talk and when he finally did his voice was plain and emotionless.

“Danielle is Lars's second. Much like Mattie is yours, she keeps the other part of his coven whole while he is away. She's smart, loyal and direct. I would be stupid to not acknowledge that she is actually a brilliant vampire. She does what's right by the coven and by Lars. She just has an intense hatred which clouds her thoughts about vampires like us,” Oz explained. Carmilla, Lars and Mattie were all surprised at what he said. “We have no say in what Lars does with his Coven. He needs one of his own to help sort out his retaliation and his losses. As much as I loathe her, Lars needs Danielle here.” Lilita thought hard about it as she spoke.

“And what was this attack?” Oz sighed. That's when the first bit of emotion came back to his voice, a slither of annoyance and anger.

“As I said Danielle lets her hatred cloud her mind. I assume bad experiences ingrained something against us into her. Regardless when I first started courting with Lars, Danielle overheard me asking questions about how the coven worked. She understood that as me trying to work my way into the coven, maybe to help on choices. Which in coven law is a punishable offence if outside influences voice in. So she got a group of ferals and they attacked me. They did a pretty good job too. To cut out all the bloody details Lars dragged me from a burning train-car. I got even though so you have no worries about me attacking her.” Oz saw the look on Lilita's face, she wanted clarification. “Carm helped me and we tracked Danielle down, kidnapped her and knocked her unconscious. After gathering a large amount of petrol we found a swimming pool. I pinned her to the bottom of the pool by shoving a large pole through her stomach and then bending the end so it was stuck for a while. While she was thrashing about in the water trying to get out, me and Carm poured the petrol over the water and then set it on fire– ”

“Carmilla!” Lilita shouted instantly, knowing she was listening. Carmilla jumped but quickly got up despite feeling nervous. Mattie and her both walked into the room. Mattie stayed by the door but Carmilla stood by Oz. “Is what he said true? You set a pool on fire with Danielle trapped in it.” Carmilla looked to Oz, who gave her a brief smile.

“Yes it's true. She tried to burn him alive, so we made sure she would get burnt in return. We told some of the ferals where she was after we saw her surface and start screaming. She had to come up through the flames. Last time I saw her the scars had healed.” Lars clenched his fists tight. He knew that it happened, that Oz and Carmilla had done it but that's where it had ended. Both Danielle and Oz had agreed that's where it ended between them. “You should know I've already warned Lars that if Danielle tries anything against Oz or any of us that I would handle the situation personally.”

Lilita was trying to understand it all. Was Danielle worth all the tension she would bring? Lilita was starting to doubt. She starting to doubt a lot of things. Did she need Lars's ferals if this was the kind of trouble they brought with them? Lars was often good for Oz but right now he was barely himself. This woman had shook him up. Even if she was what the coven needed, Oz shouldn't be a victim of that. The raised shouldn't be effected by the coven.

“Have you told her about the numbers yet?” Oz questioned plainly, as he looked to Lars. Lilita's attention was caught. Lars looked to him and shook his head.

“Not yet,” he answered simply. Lars turned his attention back to Lilita who was watching them. “When I called to talk to Danielle and get her to bring others to make up for who I lost we settled on bringing more than the thirteen lost. Including herself, when she arrives there will be thirty of my coven on campus.” Lilita stood up, her face hard and her gaze cold.

“You will put your numbers back up to twenty and you can have her here. That's all. You bring any more and I will kill every single extra feral you have until your entire coven is a mere twenty. Understand?” Just the reaction Oz had expected. Lars stood there wondering why such the sudden and harsh reaction.

“I don't understand why,” Lars replied truthfully. “You want me to help protect Silas, I can do that better if I have more.” Oz looked to Lilita, silently praying that he would stop talking.

“I have been generous with you, Lars,” Lilita told him, her voice cold. “Now you are pushing your luck with it. I'm allowing you to cause trouble when something much larger is happening. You should be thankful that I am allowing you and your beasts on my grounds in the first place.”

“My beasts?” he said slightly hurt. “This isn't about causing trouble, it's about getting even.” Lilita went to step forward but Oz stepped in the way.

“I'll make sure he understands and reduces the number he brings,” Oz told her. Lilita stared at him, he begged her to stop with his eyes. “Please allow me to handle this.” Lilita sighed softly, he was in so much pain with it all already. She put her hand on his shoulder.

“Make sure he does understand,” she replied gently, calming herself quickly. Oz nodded and looked to Lars.

“Come on, we got to talk,” Oz said before leading him off. Lilita dismissed the rest of them, telling Carmilla she wanted to talk to her later.

****

Oz led Lars into another part of the building, away from everyone else. Making sure they were secluded. Oz sat down in an armchair, Lars brought a chair from a small table over and sat in front of him.

“What's going on?” Lars questioned. If Oz was willing to be around him at the moment it must be important. “I don't understand why she reacted that way.”

“She's trusting you with something important, Lars. What she showed you in the crater, Mattie told me that you got taken there, that is what Silas is all about,” Oz told him. Lars frowned. “Lophi... we aren't just keeping it alive. We're keeping it trapped. Keeping it down here where it can't get loose into the world. It gets loose the world will be destroyed. We keep it out of Summers hands because they don't know what it can do, how to contain it, hell they didn't even know what's down there. Lilita has let you into something that is very private and very important.” Lars went to speak but Oz spoke over him. “She needs you strong and focused but she can't have your numbers here overcrowding everything else. Larger numbers mean a larger liability. It means you could get reckless. She knows how much you invest into your coven, emotionally and physically. You have a connection us raised don't and that's what she's worried about.”

“She worried that I care about my coven?” Lars was unsure if he understood it. Oz nodded.

“Yes. She knows how you care about me and I'm just your partner, you care about me with every part of you. But these are your children, you have a connection we never can. You can create life, they are part of you. Loss of family can make you reckless, that's a concern for Lilita. When people are reckless they make mistakes, she can't afford them. She trusts you. So please call up Danielle and leave some behind because she not just talking that she'll kill the extra here, she'll go out and search for the rest of your coven and kill them too. She'll make sure you only have twenty anywhere.”

Lars watched Oz carefully. He was scared for Lars, even with him being upset he was worried for him. Lars let every word sink in. He had worked so hard to create his coven, he couldn't lose them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he hesitated typing in the number but when Oz took hold of his hand and gave him soft smile, he hit dial. Even if Oz wasn't happy he would still be there for him. He mattered dearly to him.

****

Several hours had passed and Carmilla was back in her door room sitting on her bed reading just to relax when Laura walked in, phone pressed against her ear. Carmilla couldn't help but notice how startled Laura was to find Carmilla there. She was still getting used to her being back around.

Not long afterwards Laura hung up and turned to Carmilla. She didn't look up from the book as she reached for her cup of blood. Getting it she took a mouthful and waited for Laura to talk. She didn't need to wait long.

“Are there others like you on campus?” Laura asked. Carmilla flashed a crooked smile.

“Like me no, but there are other vampires on campus yes. It's rare that there is just one of us around,” Carmilla answered without looking over.

“So there are more of you here, are they very different from you?” Carmilla shut the book and looked over to her. The tone in Laura's voice had changed from curious to concerned.

“What's going on, Laura?” Carmilla questioned. Laura didn't answer at first, not until Carmilla had moved the edge of the bed. She groaned and clutched her side, forgetting briefly about her injuries.

“Are you okay?” Carmilla nodded.

“I'm fine,” she lied. “Just me and my brother were play fighting, it got out of hand. Still a lot sore.”

“So you couldn't have been part of what's happened to the Summers then if you're hurt right now,” Laura muttered quietly. Carmilla frowned.

“What happened to the Summers?” This could be bad.

“Some of the girls went missing, four of them or something. Danny's really worried. It's who I was on the phone with when I came in. She wanted me to talk to you about it.” Carmilla clenched her fist.

“My family didn't go after the Summers, I know that for a fact,” Carmilla told her. It then clicked who would of. She was here and already making trouble. Carmilla got up, groaning again and walked out of the room. Leaving Laura concerned and confused. Carmilla had a family, how many of them were on campus?

****

Carmilla had called up Oz who had met her on the way to the Dean's building. Storming in through the front door, they walked into the apartment. Both of them were met instantly by Lars, Lilita, Mattie and Danielle. Rage built in Carmilla's chest as soon as she laid eyes on her. Danielle turned and gave an amused smirk.

“And here are the others. I wondered when the duo would get here,” Danielle remarked. Oz put a hand on Carmilla's shoulder keeping her still.

“You've changed your hair,” Oz commented, trying to ignore her comment. Danielle was tall, rather gentle faced, and had dark slightly wavy long hair. The blonde streak running near the front of her hair was the change. She had it pulled back in a ponytail and went for a simple look of scuffed boots, dark tank top and tore up jeans. Lilita had to admit she was surprised when Lars first introduced her, this wasn't at all what she had pictured.

“I forgot how smart you are, Oz. Able to notice that, you're talents are just mindblowing,” she retorted.

“Hey bitch, you wanna shut up?” Carmilla snapped. Everyone looked to her. “He's trying to be civil, you should try the same.” Danielle's smiled increased.

“Carmilla. I have to admit I didn't miss you a single bit. It's going to be fun though, I hear you guys aren't enough to protect the campus need us coven kind to help you. All those extra abilities account for nothing clearly.” A deep growl echoed in Carmilla's chest.

“Carmilla, calm down,” Lilita ordered. Carmilla looked to her an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry Mother but I can't. She hasn't been here for no more than a few hours and she's already being noticed.”

“What?” Lilita said with a concerned look. Danielle scoffed.

“Really? You're going to try and get me into trouble, tell on me to your mummy. That's low even for you.”

“No. Not getting you into trouble, I'm showing that you shouldn't be here,” Carmilla corrected. “Mother, I was just questioned by the annoying reporter about if there were more vampires other than me on campus. When I pressed her about it, she said that some of the Summer sisters had gone missing. Danielle hasn't even been here long and she's already made an attack on the Summer house. You've always taught us be smart in our movements. Having her here isn't a smart move.”

“Better to be a little noisy than get stabbed with your own weapon. How many times did the scientist get you?”

Before anyone could stop her Carmilla had rushed forward, grabbing Danielle and slamming her against the table. Fangs bared and snarling.

“I will rip your throat out if your rash actions hurt my family,” Carmilla warned. Oz walked over to her and took hold of her moving her away.

“She's not worth it.” Danielle straightened herself up and looked to Lilita.

“You're not even going to tell her attacking another vampire is wrong?” Lilita gave a smile.

“We've got no say in coven business and you have no say in raised business. I tell my children what I want and punish them when they do wrong. Carmilla didn't do anything wrong because she's right. Any of my family get hurt because you were reckless and couldn't wait I'll kill you myself. Lars, I expect you to keep her under better control and for you to be smarter in your choices of timing.” 

Danielle was fuming, she stared at Lars. She could see the conflict in him of being a leader but obeying her. He simply nodded before excusing himself and Danielle. Carmilla's hand were clenched tightly.

“Sorry to speak out of turn but she shouldn't be here, she's a hazard. She might be loyal to Lars but she causes trouble, she does things without consulting him. She's going to be a mistake that hurts us,” Carmilla told Lilita. It was plain to see how much of an effect Danielle had on both Oz and Carmilla. She was raging, he was quiet and looked exhausted. None of these were good for them.

“I can see that,” Lilita said calmly before getting up and walking over to a cabinet, she opened it up and lifted out a box. Holding it with one hand, she shut the door before going to the table and putting down the box. “Carmilla.” Lilita said gesturing to the box as she stayed standing next to it.

Intrigued Carmilla walked over and opened the slightly aged, lightly dust covered box. Carmilla couldn't help but stare. Inside was a beautiful metal ornate crafted assassin's wrist blade, attached to a black leather wrist strap. It looked old but still in near perfect condition. Carmilla picked it up and examined it in astonishment. It was breathtaking. Mattie gave a smile, she knew what it was.

“It's an Order heirloom,” Lilita explained. “It was handed down to several hunters throughout all different time periods, many over the years that Silas has been up and running. None of them kept it for long because they couldn't handle the strength and responsibilities that comes with this blade. This isn't meant for the ordinary hunter.” Carmilla frowned.

“You're giving this to me? I broke the last blade you gave me. I don't deserve this,” Carmilla replied. Lilita rested her hand softly on her shoulder.

“We are both responsible for your blade breaking. I shouldn't have allowed you to hunt in the state you were, mistakes and injuries were bound to happen. I'm not mad at you, you killed the target and you're still alive. You deserve this because we need you strong. I'm adjusting our plans slightly.”

All of them looked at her surprised. She never changed plans, not if she could help it. Mattie walked further into the room and went to question it but Lilita continued to talk.

“Carmilla, there are things I can't share with you about what's underneath the school. From reading those files you know bits and pieces about The Order and The Summers. All you need to know is that they will try to wipe us out and get to the thing we protect. If they do everyone is in risk not just in Silas but everyone in the entire world. That's why I need you with this,” Lilita took the strap from her. “I'm tired of it being a constant war. I want every single Summer dead, now those four are here we can kill every problem we had. Danielle is an issue, Mattie, you'll be keeping an eye on her. Carmilla, you'll be carefully stalking the Summers while Oz finds out information on what's going on.” Carmilla kept an eye on the blade. “Do you want this? To become Silas's hunter?” Carmilla nodded. Lilita grinned and slipped it on Carmilla's arm, tightening it to her arm.

“Thank you for trusting me with this, I won't fail you,” Carmilla told her. Lilita nodded and kissed her forehead.

“I know you won't,” she said softly. “You're all dismissed.” They all left Lilita, shocked by the change in plans but getting rid of the Summers completely was a good idea. No more Summers, no more problems. Carmilla kept looking at the blade, she felt whole again.


	9. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tensions getting higher messages from everyone needed to be sent. Most of which would make matters worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I got a little bit carried away with this one because I wanted to put a lot of information and situations into it. I still think it's to the point and progresses it, it's just a larger chapter than normal.
> 
> Danielle is loosely based on a friend who I bounce ideas off every now and then. You should go read her stuff. (Cysteine)
> 
> Hope you like it all, let me know. Feedback and everything is most welcome.

Carmilla had dropped the wrist strap at the dorm-room before going for a walk around the campus. It was oddly quiet, it completely went against what was going on. A full scale war was going to happen. It was there deep under the cold breeze, the tension was getting thicker over the campus. It was getting to breaking point, now Danielle was here Carmilla had no doubt it would hit sooner than later. The breeze grew harsher and rain started to pour. Pulling her expensive warm coat tight around her, Carmilla decided to retreat to her dorm-room there was no point in starting her watch tonight.

Opening the door fifteen minutes later Carmilla wasn't surprised when the room went quiet. She looked over to see Laura and Danny. Before she could even take off her coat Danny was storming over to grab her. Carmilla ducked and punched her in the stomach, making sure she winded her and caused her to stumble back.

“Danny!” Laura exclaimed, worry filling her voice as Danny sat on her bed holding herself. Carmilla looked at them both as Danny glared at her.

“What's this about, Xena? I'm not even allowed in my own room now?”

“What did you do to them?” Carmilla felt a twinge of panic. Them. Did she mean LaFontaine or her sisters? Surely not LaF, Lars said he had taken care of it but he was distracted. Did he dispose of them correctly? “The Summers, what did you do?” Carmilla hid her relief and shook her head.

“Nothing. I had no part in whatever happened to them. I've been a little bit busy with my own personal matters, I don't have time to bother with whatever crisis is going on in the Summer house.” Danny scoffed.

“And I'm just supposed to believe you? You'd say anything, you're a–”

“A vampire? Yeah I am but that doesn't make me a kidnapper or whatever you lot are thinking has happened to them,” Carmilla retorted. “You know your little bunch of girl power friends aren't exactly the most loved people around here. You tried the alchemy club? The Zetas? One of those weird witchcraft clubs or whatever? Just because I'm a vampire and the only one you know about doesn't mean you should instantly assume I've got something to do with it.”

“Maybe I should take it to the Dean, see what she says.” Carmilla couldn't help but laugh as she finally took off her coat.

“Oh right because she'll get on that right away. You see Betty around here anywhere? Any of the missing girls? Perry?” Both of them stared at her. “She tried to look but couldn't find or get in contact with them, you really think she's going to care about your girls?” Danny's fist clenched tightly.

“Maybe I should go see your 'brother' see if he can tell me anything. I hear he's had a run in with The Summers before. I mean if he is your brother he must be a vampire too right?” Danny said standing up, her eyes constantly on Carmilla. She could see her entire body go tense with rage.

“You go near my brother and then you'll know it's me that has to do with more Summers going missing. I'll make sure you know the pieces you find are from me.”

Danny rushed Carmilla, practically tackling her and slamming her into the counter near the sink. Carmilla had to hide the scream. The stab wounds on her back were in agony. Carmilla bared her fangs, grabbing Danny by her shirt. Danny slammed Carmilla against the counter, she couldn't hide the moan this time. Taking advantage of her daze Danny grabbed a kitchen knife from the sink and pressed it against Carmilla's cheek. She paid attention despite the pain she was in.

“Are you stupid enough to threaten the rest of my sisters when some are already missing? I swear I will drag you down to The Summer house right now and you can see exactly what's going on there.”

“I don't make empty threats I make sincere promises. You go to my brother and there won't be any Summers left except you to mourn.” Danny faltered and gave Carmilla enough time to push her to the floor. Pinning her down as she straddled her, hands clenched tightly in her shirt and snarling violently. “You don't come near me, understand?” Carmilla lent down, her lips near her ear. “I know where you belong, Summer, and exactly what your little group want. You're not welcome here–” Carmilla screamed in pain as Danny sunk the kitchen knife into her thigh. Danny threw her off her and stood up, Carmilla laid beside her bed clutching her leg. Her hands getting covered in blood. Danny looked to Laura who wasn't sure what to think or feel except be horrified.

“Laura, you're in danger if you stay here. You have to see that. She's part of something much bigger, something huge that's happening on campus.” Carmilla forced herself to get up quickly. Sliding her hand under her pillow, she managed to slip on her wrist brace. Momentarily surprised that she did it so smoothly. Her leg trembled with pain as the blade had gone deep, blood ran down her leg as she stared at Danny. Flicking her wrist her hidden blade slipped into view. Danny instantly knew what it was but held a look of confusion.

“Get out!” Carmilla demanded.

“You shouldn't have that. You shouldn't have been given anything like that,” Danny replied staring at the blade.

“I said get out!” Danny stepped back towards the door.

“Laura, you can't stay with her she's a killer, you're not safe.” Carmilla walked over to her forcing her out of the room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Standing she rested her hand on the door, Carmilla tried to gather herself. She flicked her wrist and the blade hid from view. Turning to Laura she saw she had backed up to her desk. Terrified of what Danny had said. Carmilla started to limp away from the door, resting a bloodied hand against the wardrobe. Laura scrambled for a bag beside her desk, quickly opening it she grabbed a can of bear-spray.

“What did she mean?” Laura asked, her voice rushed and trembling. “You're a killer?” Carmilla went to take a step forward but Laura raised the can. “You come any closer and I swear I'll spray you.”

Carmilla smiled before keeping her distance and limping over to the sink to get a tea towel. Sitting down on the floor she braced herself and grabbed hold of the handle before ripping the blade out. She groaned before chucking the blade down and covering it with the towel.

“Fuck,” she muttered before looking to Laura who was still gripping the can waiting for an answer. “She's trying to scare you to think I'd do something to you or to anyone. Am I killer? Yes of course I am, I'm a vampire. People don't normally offer themselves up for food and you don't live as long as I have without making a few enemies. I have killed but that doesn't mean everyone I meet I kill. I haven't killed you or Danny and she's the biggest pain in the ass. If I was a ruthless killer why would haven't I gone after her?”

“Maybe because she's got all the Summers protecting her.” Carmilla laughed as she tied the towel tightly around the wound.

“Maybe but there are plenty of times when she isn't around them when I could get her. Like I could get you but I don't, I have no need to kill you.” Laura lowered the can slightly.

“Need? Like it benefits you somehow?” Laura questioned. Carmilla frowned. “You said 'I have no need to kill you' who benefits from uni girls going missing? The vampires here? How many are there here?” She raised the bear-spray again as Carmilla slowly stood up and tried to move to her bed. “Answer me!” She stopped and looked at Laura.

“All I want is to sit down, can you at least kick the chair over?” Carmilla asked gripping onto the side of her bookcase. Laura looked at the desk chair and pushed it over, taking hold of it she sat down with a heavy groan. “I don't know who benefits from the girls going missing. I'm not told a lot of information about what goes on once the girls are away from me. All I'm told is names and what to do, that is it. I know more than I should and that gets me in trouble. I'm looking to avoid anymore trouble, so please put down the spray. I'm not going to do anything.” Laura didn't lower it. She only gripped it tighter.

“Why should I believe anything you say to me? You haven't exactly been honest with me from the start.” Carmilla laughed and fiddled with the towel around her leg.

“Would you have believed me if I introduced myself like 'Hey I'm Carmilla, I'm your new roommate, sweetheart. Oh also I'm a vampire and I've been placed here by the Dean–” Carmilla stopped herself quickly. Realising she had made a major mistake. Laura stared at her in shock.

“The Dean is part of this? Is she in charge?” Carmilla looked down to the wrist brace. Lilita trusted her to be a hunter, to know what was right for the campus, right for everyone.

“You should come with me to talk to her,” Carmilla said calmly. “I can't answer anymore questions about this. She can though, she knows everything about the campus. Everything you've been looking into, she'll listen.” Laura shook her head.

“You said to Danny that she didn't care enough to look for the missing girls, why would she care about the questions of freshman reporter? No, she's obviously important I have to talk to the Summers about this. I trust them right now more than you.” Carmilla stood up blocking the way. Laura hesitated moving.

“Don't trust me fine but they are just as bad. Half of the stuff they do, please believe me when I say Danny isn't as innocent or caring as she makes out.” Laura stepped forward, keeping the can raised.

“Move,” Laura ordered. Carmilla didn't, not right away. How mad would Lilita be if she brought Laura to her? How mad would Lilita be if Carmilla just let her wander free with all the suspicions and new knowledge?

Carmilla didn't have long to think about it before her face was soaked with a foul smelling pressurized mist. It got into her mouth, nose and eyes, it took her a few seconds to react before the burning set in. Carmilla began screaming in pain and rubbing her eyes furiously as she walked back until her back hit the wardrobe. She began coughing as she moved her hands away and tried to see, her vision barely there.

Among Carmilla's pain Laura stood there and looked at the can, she had emptied at least quarter of the can in panic. Maybe it was excessive but how much was the correct amount on a vampire? Dropping the can onto the bed, she walked quickly into the bathroom and got a towel soaking it in the shower. Wringing it out slightly she walked back into the room to see Carmilla rubbing at her face with her sleeves, groaning in pain on her knees. The burning getting worse. Laura crouched down beside her briefly and put the towel over Carmilla's eyes. The cold helped but not much. Carmilla held it there, trying to soak in as much cold as she could. Getting Carmilla's phone she found Mattie's number.

“It won't work for long but long enough for you to get help,” Laura told her quickly, wanting to be out as fast as she could. “I'm sorry. Here's your phone.” Laura clicked call before quickly unlocking the door and bolting out of the building as fast as she could to The Summers house.

Carmilla struggled to talk on the phone among the pain but she managed to tell Mattie where she was and that she needed help. She couldn't believe it that her hesitation had caused this.

It wasn't long before Mattie arrived and she found Carmilla curled up on the floor, wet towel still over her eyes and whimpering in pain. Mattie crouched down as she saw the bloodied towel around her leg.

“Carm, don't worry it's me. What happened?” Carmilla couldn't talk that well, the pain was overwhelming. Mattie took hold the towel and removed it, all around her eyes were swollen and red raw.

“She maced you?” Mattie asked, remembering seeing the exact same side effects on Will on one of the occasions where Carmilla had chucked him into a police riot.

“Bear spray,” she muttered. Mattie looked shocked but went to the fridge and got a carton of milk, opening it she tilted back Carmilla's head and poured it over her face. It helped better than water and gave Mattie enough time to help her properly getting rid of it.

Mattie helped Carmilla up and sat her on her bed. Giving her a cup of blood to drink while she removed the towel and looked at her leg. The wound was deep but hadn't damaged anything major. It would heal quickly with concentration and a glass of blood.

“Did she stab you too?” Carmilla moved the cup away from her mouth before licking the blood from her lips.

“No. Danny, one of the Summers got me when I first came in. She questioned me about her missing sisters, I denied it all, it got a little violent from there and I got stabbed. Which is why I have this on,” Carmilla explained as she lifted up her arm to show the wrist brace. “I told her she comes near any of us I'd come after her and every other one of the Summers.” Mattie sighed and looked away. “In hindsight it was a stupid thing to say.”

“Yeah it was, anything happens to those girls now it will come back to you. Do I need to remind you that Maryne is here? She already has a reason to come after you, she doesn't need another one. You do know what will happen if you get caught by her, right?” Carmilla looked away. “She'll torture you for revenge and for information on Lilita's plans and what we protect. Then she'll kill you.” Carmilla gave a dry chuckle trying to ease the tension.

“Well at least if anything happens you'll know where to find me,” Carmilla joked. Mattie sighed, now wasn't the time to joke about this. Carmilla started to drink large gulps of blood and tried to focus on healing her leg. Mattie paused her questions for a few minutes letting her get on with it. Eventually Carmilla relaxed, the wound closed up. “That always sucks,” she muttered as it left a sting in her leg.

“So the Summer stabbed you. Why did the little one mace you?”

“Danny put doubt in Laura's mind about how dangerous I was. I told her the truth told her enough that should have kept her doubting or at least confused enough till I could figure out something else. Instead I slipped up and mentioned Lilita, she got incredibly nervous and when I tried to convince her to talk to Lilita she freaked. Not long after she sprayed me, she left me with a towel and your number dialed.” Carmilla gazed at Mattie who looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. “I don't know what to do, Mattie. If I tell mother what happened she's going to freak. Laura made a run for it, I'm guessing to the Summer house.”

Mattie groaned and stood up. Carmilla did know how to get herself into awkward situations. She paced around the small room, trying to figure out exactly how much of a mess Carmilla was in. Carmilla continued to drink and then focus on healing her back properly, she let out small gasps of pain every now and then but she needed to be at her best.

“I see two choices right now. You either kill the pest or you somehow get her to Lilita and she'll take it from there. You better warn her though whatever you decide, Sweetie. She's not going to be pleased either way,” Mattie told her after a long silence. Carmilla remained quiet a little longer, her last stab wound finally healing completely.

“Mother isn't sure if I should kill her yet, which means it only really leaves me with one option.”

“Unless you tell her you had no choice, that she found out a lot of information and you had no choice but to kill her. She forced your hand.” Mattie looked around the room. Multiple books of Silas history and blueprints of the campus laid around Laura's side of the room and desk. “I mean it's not exactly much of a jump. She is a decent reporter afterall.”

Would lying to Lilita be the best idea? Laura would have made it to the Summer house by now. To Danny. She could be sharing everything she knows with all of the sisters, including Maryne. If Maryne was given anything she would come after Carmilla.

Carmilla shook her head, thinking about it carefully. Mattie watched her as she stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, getting out skinny jeans, boots, a tank top and red flannel shirt.

“We take this information to mother as horrible as the consequences may be from her, at least she'll have a handle on the situation.” Mattie nodded and stood up, picking up Carmilla's sunglasses.

“You might want these too, your eyes still look raw.” Carmilla took them off her before looking over to Laura's bag of bear-spray.

“I'm also taking one of them, I have someone in mind to use it on.” Mattie grinned having a good guess who before leaving the room to let her get changed.

****

Maryne stood in the kitchen talking quietly with Danny and her sisters. Maryne wasn't happy that Laura was in the building but she understood it was probably the only place she felt safe right now.

“Danny, we can't keep her here. Do you remember what I told you about this?” Maryne snapped, trying to keep her voice down at the same time. Danny sighed.

“Yes I remember but right now she's got no where else to go. She bear-sprayed Carmilla because she got so freaked out and thought she was in danger. Carmilla has The Order's blade. We can't send her back to that,” Danny argued. “Just let her stay till tomorrow until we can figure something out, please.”

“We can't let her stay. We have missing members, we don't know what's happened or anything. She isn't safe here–”

“She isn't safe anywhere, Maryne!” Danny argued. This caused Laura to walk in and look at them awkwardly.

“If you're going to argue about me, I'd like to be involved,” she told them firmly. “I don't need looking after, I just need somewhere out of that room for tonight. I'm going back tomorrow to try and sort it out. Just let me stay, I'll keep out of the way.” Maryne looked to her sisters. Dawn and Tara shared the same questioning look and Jesse gave an awkward sigh. Maryne knew that sigh, she hated it.

“Maybe it would be a good idea to keep Laura here tonight. Not only for a safety thing but if Laura wouldn't mind she could tell us how Karnstein is now. Her methods and everything.”

“She's a vampire, Jesse. A killer. You don't need to know much more than that,” Maryne snapped. Jesse smiled.

“That's all your seeing, Maryne! A vampire who screwed up your life, but we're not here because of that. Our first matter is to keep Silas safe from Lilita and whatever she's got. We're not looking for revenge, not right now. Laura lives with Karnstein, she can tell us the side we don't see. We know how dangerous she can be but we don't know much more.” Maryne looked to Laura uncertain.

“If I can help I will. I'll tell you anything,” Laura said quickly. Maryne looked frustrated and turned away, she hated the idea of her being here. Grabbing hold of the chair she slammed it against the table, having to direct her anger at something. Everyone flinched.

“Fine,” she said through gritted teeth. “But she's your responsibility, Danny.” Danny nodded.

“I'll take her back to her dorm room, get her laptop and a few things. We'll be back soon.” Danny led Laura out of the building. Danny was glad she was with her but worried about Maryne's anger.

****

Lilita sat in her throne like chair, her chin resting in her hand and book in her lap. Carmilla and Mattie stood in front of her. Carmilla kept her sunglasses on. She had told Lilita what had happened, she hadn't spoken yet. Only sat there and stared in silent rage, wondering what the next move was. It unnerved them both, normally by now Lilita would have shouted or be pacing. But nothing, she was calculating everything. Every move they could possibly do. After five more minutes of silence Lilita finally sat up straight and spoke.

“While I am disappointed with what happened some sort of conflict was inevitable, we should have seen this kind of thing coming. Lars's coven has been somewhat of a distraction lately,” Lilita said, her voice calm despite her anger. “You did the right thing in trying to get her to come to me. We'll continue on this course. Take a few others to the Summer society, offer a parley, convince her to come here. I think it will be best if we have a chat with Miss Hollis personally.”

Carmilla looked to Mattie who seemed just as surprised in the response. Carmilla turned back to Lilita.

“She would never come by herself,” Carmilla told her. Lilita nodded.

“I'm aware, have her bring a couple of the Summers with her. Leave Maryne there though, that's the one condition. She's too hot-headed to listen to anything we have to say. Try to get them bring the smart, calm one.”

“Oz won't be happy about that, he wants her dead,” Mattie interrupted.

“He'll have to wait. Right now we need to get this in order, before it becomes more of a problem. Do you both understand?” Carmilla and Mattie both gave a simple nod.

“Who would be best to take?” Mattie asked. Lilita thought about it for a moment.

“Call up Oz and Lars, get a few of his ferals too. They will be more for protection though if something goes wrong. You two will do the talking.” They both nodded and left. Mattie called Oz and they both went to collect them.

****

Carmilla and Mattie went and found them in a small opening in the Silas forest. Carmilla was certain this wasn't far from where she was buried, it made her uneasy. Oz heard them coming and walked over to greet them. Mattie looked past and wasn't surprised to see Danielle, standing next to Lars talking quietly.

“Hey,” Oz said as he hugged them both. Mattie smelt it before Carmilla did.

“There's blood around here,” Mattie commented ignoring his greeting. “What's going on, Oz?”

“Danielle is helping sort out a message. They decided the best way was straight to the point and bloody.” Carmilla looked past him and to her, she didn't stand to far from a ditch.

“The Summers. They killed them?” Oz nodded. “I'm surprised you're allowed coven business.”

“An agreement between Lars and Lilita, I don't get involved but I can supervise. Like killing of the Summers. The Ferals got a little carried away though, some parts were kind of hard to find but I think they got most of them back.” Mattie grimaced.

“And that's why I hate the little beasts,” Mattie said disgusted. “No control.” Danielle heard this and so did Lars, he didn't let it bother him. Danielle wasn't going to let it stand. Danielle stormed over not far behind. Mattie saw her and grinned, walking over to meet her in the middle. Oz and Carmilla kept up. As much as they would love to see Mattie put Danielle down, they had to keep the peace for now.

“You got a problem with my kind?” Danielle snapped when they finally came to a stop. Mattie laughed. Oz and Carmilla stopped beside her.

“I have plenty.” Lars took hold of Danielle's arm and went to pull her back a little.

“Calm down. We have to work with them. I can't have you clashing with them every time they are around,” Lars told her. Danielle glared at Mattie who kept her smug and confident grin.

“Mattie, she isn't worth it. Lets just grab Lars and a couple of others then lets get this done,” Carmilla said calmly. Danielle laughed as she looked to Carmilla who still had her glasses on, the soreness and swelling had subsided but the redness was still there.

“I heard Oz and Lars saying about how you got maced by the little kid you're supposed to be watching. How pathetic is that? Bet it stung like a bitch didn't it?” Carmilla tried her hardest to hold her tongue. Both Mattie and Oz saw it, they had to admire how restrained she was.

“Lars,” Oz said gently. “We got to sort this out. Mother is expecting us soon.” Lars nodded and took the small digital camera out of his pocket, he pulled out the memory card and put it in an envelope.

“I'm ready,” Lars told them. With a short whistle, three ferals joined him. Danielle went to join. “No you stay here. I'm not letting you near the Summers yet, get the others back safely. No one is to leave until you hear from me again.” As much as Danielle hated missing the action, she would respect his wishes. Danielle smiled and looked to Carmilla.

“I wouldn't want to be in the company of a vampire who couldn't defend themselves anyway,” Danielle said snidely before starting to walk off. Oz gave a sigh before glancing to Mattie. He shrugged and Mattie simply nodded. They both moved out of the way, they knew what was going to happen and even though Mattie had been stopped, they couldn't deny Carmilla. Mattie allowed it which means Oz would too, despite Oz being the eldest Mattie was Lilita's second. She had final say over the siblings.

Carmilla ran at Danielle and jumped on her back, gripping onto her tightly. Her legs wrapped tightly around her waist and an arm around her throat, trapping her head in place. A hand slipped to Carmilla's belt and a can of bear-spray was pulled up. Without any hesitation Carmilla halted her breath and sprayed as much of the can as possible into Danielle's eyes. It didn't take long for Danielle to scream in agony and writhe as she tried to get Carmilla off her. Finally Carmilla let her go, Danielle dropped to the floor rubbing her eyes, screaming and snarling.

“It hurts like a bitch doesn't it?” Carmilla retorted. “Don't worry the pain will stop eventually but since you guys heal slower than we do, you might lose your vision for a few days. One of the downfalls of being blood for blood.” Carmilla put the can back on her belt while Danielle writhed in agony. Mattie chuckled.

“Feel better?” Carmilla matched her grin.

“I told you I had someone in mind,” she answered honestly. Lars was trying to hold in his anger, Carmilla was out of order but he needed to stay calm right now. He looked to the ferals.

“Get her back and cleaned up. I'll be there as soon as I can.” Lars walked off with three ferals behind him, Oz at his side, Mattie and Carmilla leading them off. Hopefully all would go well.

****

Danny and Laura had come back and set up Laura's laptop next to Jesse's. Sharing information while Dawn took notes. Maryne and Tara sat in and listened. Laura explained all the things she had witnessed, recorded and spoke about. All of them were surprised by a knock on the front door. Everyone looked to the weapons near them, uncertain if they would be needed. Maryne looked at everyone, all of them looked just as confused. Danny picked up a sword from beside the chair, Jesse picked up a crossbow. Both of them got up and walked to the door. Everyone watched carefully.

Danny looked through the peep-hole in the door and was uncomfortably surprised to see Carmilla and several others standing on the small porch. Danny looked to Jesse.

“It's Karnstein,” she told her.

“What?!” Maryne snapped as she picked up a sword. “She's outside?” Jesse stood in her way as she went for the door.

“Remember what I said. Let me deal with this we have to take care of Silas first,” Jesse reminded. Maryne let a frustrated noise before moving back from the door and sitting on the stairs. Danny looked at everyone before taking a breath and opening the door.

Tension instantly picked up as soon as they saw each other. Carmilla and Mattie stood on the porch, Oz and Lars stood at the bottom of the steps, while the ferals sat on the wall near the front gate. Watching intently for any sign of being called.

Oz saw Jesse, he wanted to attack right there and then but knew he had to wait for another time. This was far more important than momentary satisfaction. Lars place a hand on his shoulder, he could feel him tense up.

“It's alright, later,” Lars whispered. Oz nodded. Jesse stared at him.

“Carmicheal,” she said politely.

“Jessica,” he replied, trying to remain polite but unable to hide the slight bite to his voice. Jesse looked to Mattie, she nodded.

“Matska,” she said trying to keep it as calm as possible.

“Jessica. How is everything?” Mattie asked with a small smile. Jesse shrugged.

“Could be better,” Jesse answered honestly. Mattie looked to the crossbow in her hands.

“I can see that. You won't be needing those, I promise. We're simply here to have a discussion,” Mattie told her relaxed. Danny scoffed.

“I'm not going trust any promises a vampire makes,” Danny snapped. Carmilla sighed and took off her jacket, she unclipped the bear-spray can and chucked it on the lawn before taking off the wrist-brace and tossing it to Lars. Disarming herself, hoping it would be a sign of trust.

“We've got no intention of causing a fight,” Carmilla told Jesse, knowing she would be the most level-headed person. “We brought a message from Lilita, she wants to talk. That's all, to you and to Laura. No weapons, no foul play, just people sitting down at a table and talking. No tricks, not anything dangerous.”

“What are you playing at, Karnstein?” Maryne snapped, as she pushed herself off the stairs. Storming forward. Danny grabbed her, holding her back. “You've never done anything like this before?”

“Maryne,” Carmilla said calmly. “No play or tricks. Mother feels like this is getting out of hand. That we should talk. The Order and The Silas Protectors.” Laura appeared around the doorway.

“Wait your mother? You're the Dean's daughter?” Laura questioned walking to Danny's side. Carmilla nodded.

“So is Mattie and Oz, well he's the son but you get what I mean. We are part of her raised family. She wants to talk this out with you and Jesse. She knows you've got questions and Jesse is the calmest person here,” she answered honestly. Laura looked conflicted. She wanted answers but this could easily be a trap. “Please come with us. Nothing will happen to you, I promise.” Carmilla's look went soft. “If you can't believe me as a vampire then believe it on the fact we kissed. Those were real, that feeling was real.”

Mattie looked away having to hide the smirk, nothing was real with Carmilla not when it came to humans. Danny saw the conflict of Laura's expression disappearing. She was going to go.

“I'm coming too,” Danny told them all. Carmilla looked from Laura and grinned.

“Alright, I've got no problems with that. Weapons stay here. Part of this truce,” Carmilla said simply. “We'll give you a few minutes to sort things out.”

Jesse, Laura and Danny walked out. Maryne watching them from the doorway. Carmilla, Mattie and Oz followed. Lars paused and looked to Maryne. Oz stopped and looked round.

“Are you the society leader?” Lars went and asked. He pulled out the sealed envolope. “I got stopped by a guy on the way up here, he just told me to give you this. Said it was important that this gets given to them.” Maryne took a good look at Lars before taking it off him.

“You a vampire too?” she asked looking at the envelope. Lars nodded.

“We have to stick together. Family is important to everyone, even us undead.” Lars took Oz's hand and they walked out, catching up with the others. Maryne couldn't help but feel unsettled as she held the envelope. Taking it inside she was nervous about seeing its contents.

****

Carmilla opened the door and let Laura, Danny and Jesse past. Mattie and Oz followed. Lars had left to tend to Danielle, wanting to know how much damage Carmilla had done. Laura looked around the building, it was old fashioned but beautiful. Carmilla opened the apartment door, allowing Jesse and Laura in. Carmilla had her brace back on. She stopped Danny before looking over to Lilita.

“She wanted to come and make sure Laura was okay. Is she okay to be in the room?” Carmilla asked. Lilita looked over Danny, a small smile on her lips.

“As long as she's polite she can sit in,” Lilita told her. Danny was let past. Lilita gestured to the chairs at the table. Jesse sat down, Laura next to her and Danny sat in the chair by the wall. “Would you like a drink? I'm sure we can find you a drink that is suitable for your tastes.” Mattie chuckled. “Soda, water, some form of hot drink?” Both Danny and Laura declined, Jesse asked for water. Mattie left the room to get several drinks.

“What can I respectfully call you?” Jesse asked politely. Wanting to get off to a good start. Lilita who sat on the opposite side of the table smiled.

“Lilita is fine, thank you,” she answered just as politely. “It's Jessica right? I did ask for you and Miss Hollis. My children are better at names than I am.”

“You're okay to call me Jesse. I have a request if I might make one.” Lilita nodded, she couldn't help but be curious. “My sisters have asked that this conversation could be recorded so there is nothing lost in translation when I explain it to them later.” 

“I would rather not, Jesse,” Lilita said honestly. “As much as I am putting my trust in how smart you are, others in your sisterhood aren't so quick to listen. I prefer not to be recorded and have my words possibly twisted. I trust that you, Miss Hollis, and your fellow society sister here can relay the message enough for them to understand what I'm offering.”

Jesse looked to Laura both of them looked uncertain, right away they had been denied a request. How well would this really go? Laura looked back to Lilita.

“We'll do our best,” she said, not wanting to seem concerned.

Mattie walked back in with a tray. Three blood filled cups and a glass of water. Carmilla took her's and Mattie's cup. Mattie went and handed Lilita her drink and eventually gave Jesse hers. Mattie walked over to Carmilla after putting the tray down, she took her cup and took a small sip before whispering in her ear. Carmilla smiled and whispered back. Danny looked over and felt uneasy. Lilita took a small sip before clearing her throat. She looked at the girls who watched her ever so closely.

“You're probably wondering now of all times why we've finally asked to talk. We've been fighting longer than I care to remember and longer than Silas was built. When this entire area was called a different name and when villagers avoided this area like the plague. Needless to say while the villagers remain the same times have changed,” Lilita commented with a small smile. “And when time changes you have two options. To change and survive or get crushed under the weight of mistakes and tradition. Do you agree?”

Jesse remained for silent for a moment as did Laura. Danny sat there, slightly frustrated before breaking the silence.

“Keeping traditions isn't always a bad thing,” she argued. Jesse sighed, Danny was going to get herself into trouble.

“Sorry for her outburst, she's currently running for Summer society house leader. She's very forward and opinionated. She is excellent though,” Jesse apologised. Lilita looked to Danny.

“I would prefer if you didn't interrupt again as I'm addressing the two people I asked for,” Lilita said politely but firm. “I would like to give you a chance to ask questions and for you to listen to an offer I have. Something to try and stop all this violence because I think it's becoming rather pointless.” Jesse frowned.

“Rather pointless? We fight to protect Silas, I fail to see how that fight is pointless,” she retorted. Lilita gave an amused smile.

“To put it simply we have a vast number of vampires on campus, more than have ever been here. If we really desired to we could hunt down every Summer on campus and slaughter you all. I'm just being honest, instead I would offer something more beneficial to your group and mine.” Laura frowned trying to understand the logic.

“Why? If you could kill them why not do it?” Lilita smiled. “What could come from them being alive?” Lilita glanced to Jesse briefly before looking to Laura, preparing to explain exactly what The Order and The Summers were.

****

Lars was feeling a mix of emotions as he walked across the campus. He was happy that he had given the Summers the package. It would be a clear message. Frustrated because the person in a headlock that he walked through campus kept struggling. Trying to push his way out of Lars strong grip. Lars tightened his arm around his neck and kept his hand over his mouth. The struggling boy stopped as Lars looked down.

“Stop it or I'll kill you now,” Lars threatened before leading him off again. He wouldn't even have to bring the boy (who he dragged as he came out by himself from a bathroom) if Carmilla hadn't attacked Danielle. He didn't know the damage yet but he knew she would need something.

Dragging him into a boarded up building Lars instantly heard the annoyed comments of his coven. Danielle was still moaning in pain but sounded more relaxed. Pushing open the main door to the derelict hall. Lars walked over to Danielle who was sat in one of the high backed chairs, covering her eye with a cloth. He rested his hand gently on the side of her raw face.

“How are you?” he asked softly, caring a great deal about her. Danielle sighed heavily before moving the cloth. The area surrounding it was red and slightly bloody, her entire left eye was a pale grey. Lars felt his chest clench. The man under Lars's armed choked and pushed against him as his throat started to get crushed. Lars's attention was turned to him, he eased up his grip.

“It's not completely useless, the sight will come back. It's just hazy and painful.” Lars was unable to stop a low growl. It caused every other feral to freeze or back away. They had all seen him like this before and a body count followed it.

“That's not the point. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. I'll take care of it. I don't care if she's Lilita's daughter, she needs to know she can't attack my coven without consequence.” The longer he spoke the ferals got increasingly nervous. Lars passed the man under his arm to Danielle. “Eat. It will help with your injuries. Take as much as you can. I'll be back later.” Lars stormed out of the room, the doors slamming behind him. He left to the sounds of muffled screams.

****

Maryne was nervous, biting her thumbnail, as Tara loaded up the memory card from the envelope. The man had left her on edge, the way he acted towards her. There was no confusion in his voice, despite asking he knew who she was, he wasn't hesitant about outing himself as a vampire, he was close to Oz. Who was he?

“Oh my god,” Tara said, her voice shaky and disgusted. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the sick feeling that filled her stomach. Dawn and Maryne came to her side, seeing what was on the screen. Both of them felt rage and ill at the same time. Four bitten bloody bodies of Summer members, some limbs torn completely from their bodies. It was a massacre. Maryne took hold of the mouse and clicked through the pictures, close up shots of brutal attacks. On top of them laid a note in clear writing 'You take mine, I take yours.'

Maryne stood there shaking with rage. They caused this to happen, whoever the coven with leader had gotten revenge. In the most brutal way.

“I'm going to find them and kill them. I don't care who they are they'll pay for this,” she said furiously under her breath. Dawn stood up watch her.

“No. This is baiting us, we go after them that's going straight into what they want. What they did was horrific but we should try to be smart with this, going into it blind will only cause for more of the girls to get hurt.”

“You sound more like Jesse.”

“We need that level-headed thinking right now.”

A crackle of static broke the tension. It came from Laura's laptop, the screen was filled with window. LaF's face was on screen. Without clicking on anything the video started playing. LaF was speaking as all the women watched. They guessed it was supposed to be seen by Laura.

“Laura, if you're watching this than something really bad has happened to me. Sorry you're getting the message like this but you need to see for yourself that Carmilla isn't a good person, as much as she tries to convince you otherwise. I set up cameras in the lab, I linked them up to my laptop to start recording when two or more people are in the room. The footage was to send if I don't stop it after a certain amount of time. Laura, whatever happens to me you have to know this is serious and you can't trust anything she says or does.”

The footage changed to the recordings in the lab. It showed LaF in the lab, this went on for several minutes. It then started. Maryne clenched her fist tight when she saw Carmilla walk in. They watched and listened as the scene played before them. Carmilla's attack, LaF fighting back, Carmilla sudden taken over by a horrifying emptiness before giving the final attack.

None of them knew how to react once the video had stopped. The only thing that processed was that Carmilla was more involved that they first thought and how would they explain it to Laura.

****

Lilita got up out of her chair trying to figure out how to explain The Order and The Summers. How could she sum up hundreds of years of conflict? Lilita walked over to her desk and pulled out a large old journal. She opened it and walked over handing it to Laura before sitting down. Laura stared at all the information. Dates and detailed accounts of events throughout the years.

“I'm sure the Summers have one like this somewhere, though maybe not as detailed as mine,” Lilita said with a smile on her lips, as if she was remembering an inside joke. “Being alive for as long as I have you tend to write things down. Especially the important things. When the conflict started and why, how the fights were incredibly bloody, details from every conflict and our place in it.” Laura frowned as she read through the pages, flicking through them.

“But what is The Order? Just vampires doing evil vampire stuff?” Carmilla couldn't help but smile at vampire stuff. Lilita looked at Laura curiously.

“Evil vampire stuff? You believe us to be evil. I have a question that I want you to think about for a moment. Have The Summers told you what's going on? Given you any information about the conflict you've been involved in? Did she tell you what she was?” Lilita asked casting a glance towards Danny.

“Carmilla didn't tell me what she was either,” Laura argued quickly. Lilita smiled.

“You wouldn't have believed her, you would have complained and then that would be something else I would have to deal with,” Lilita replied smoothly before getting back on track. “The Order protects the campus as best as we can from a threat much bigger and far more dangerous than any of us can believe. That is the sole purpose of The Order, protect Silas and protect the world by any means possible. The Summers fight us wanting to 'protect' the campus from everything odd. The thing is though, Miss Hollis, they fight and kill and torture us yet they have no idea what the are fighting for. They've never seen it, they don't even know its name. My family will be as open as we can to you and it will be by far more honest than anything they give you.”

Laura sat there taking in all information before looking down to the book on her lap. Detailing that vampires had been killed, a few Summers too in a fight breaking out. Multiple fights and battles all as bloody as the previous ones. Raising more vampires. Writings of how the vampires were weak, fights to survive. It was overwhelming.

“What is this offer? With all this how can you offer something?” Laura asked quietly.

“I'm willing to show The Summers exactly what they are fighting for, instead of them fighting for control we should figure out how to work together and be better. That's my offer and I want you to make that as clear as possible. I want Silas safe as possible.”

Jesse sat there unsure how process all of it. Was Lilita being sincere?

“KARNSTEIN!” Lars shouted as the front door slammed open. Lilita stared at Carmilla with a frown. Now was not the time for anger or interruptions. Everyone looked round to the noise. Carmilla understood the look and walked out of the apartment. She didn't have a chance to shut the apartment door before she was hit hard. A cracking sound was heard as she landed on the stairs. Blood poured from Carmilla's broken nose. “Get up!” Lars ordered, allowing his rage to control him. Everyone looked horrified.

Carmilla couldn't, he grabbed her by the back of her head and hit her face multiple time. Making the break much worse, bursting her lip and splitting her eyebrow. Mattie went to assist her but Lars let her go and slammed back on the stairs.

“You hurt any of the people in my coven again and I will make this worse,” he warned. Lilita stood up, hoping to god that Jesse hadn't heard him. Lilita cleared her throat loudly. Lars looked around only then acknowledging the other women in the room. He looked to Carmilla then back to Lilita. “Trust me your daughter deserves this.” Lilita glared at him as Mattie moved him out of the way to help Carmilla. Mattie took most of her weight and helped her to the kitchen.

Lilita excused herself from current company, shutting the door behind her. Lars followed Lilita into the kitchen, shutting that door too. She turned to Lars and slapped him as hard as possible, he went to fight back when he was slammed against the wall with a large blast of magic. It pinned him against it and choked him tightly.

“You reckless idiot, you have no idea what you've possibly caused. While I'm upset that you attacked Carmilla you could have just blown everything. You pray that they misheard you. If they heard you clearly say that you're the coven leader you've put everyone in danger. I will not tolerate my family getting hurt.” Lars pointed to his neck trying to get her to let him breath. She let him fall to the floor, he gasped for air.

“She attacked Danielle, has damaged her sight greatly. She hurt the coven, I can't let that go unpunished. It shows weakness.” Lilita gave a cold dry laugh, which both chilled Mattie and Carmilla.

“It shows weakness?” Lilita grabbed him by throat and squeezed tighter when he tried to move. His only choice was to stay still. “How strong do you think the coven will be when they rip through your ferals? Torturing them, ripping out their fangs before killing them. Just to be one vampire less in Silas. Tell me, how strong will you be when you have nothing?” Lars stared at her, his entire body trembling. “This is your second time on Silas grounds and over the last two rituals we have flourished, been at our prime. Now we are in a tough situation because the Summer leaders are here at the most crucial point. Your ferals are causing problems. Danielle hasn't even been here twenty-four hours yet and look at the chaos she has caused. She is trouble, now you control her or I'll have her head. You've attacked Carmilla for her attack on Danielle, that's the end of it. Now get out and keep your mouth shut.”

Lilita let him go and pushed him towards the door. Without a word he opened up the door and left, still trembling. Lilita sighed and turned to Carmilla whose nose was still bleeding and blood still slipping from the wounds across her face. Lilita shook her head before putting her hand gently on Carmilla sore cheek. She winced as Lilita muttered few words under her breath. A sharp pain ran across her face. For the most part her wounds were healed. Scars had replaced them and the blood remained, her nose had snapped back into place. Both of the women looked astonished at Lilita, she rarely used her magic on them for decent purposes. Lilita kissed her head gently.

“I need my monster at her best. We've got a lot to work on, next time Danielle tries to taunt you you need to ignore her. Fighting each other is a waste of energy.” Carmilla nodded and gave Lilita the briefest of hugs which was surprising.

“Thank you. I'll do my best.” Lilita stood up and walked back to the waiting girls. Almost praying that they had been too focused on Carmilla beating to realise what Lars had said.

Walking into the apartment Lilita regained composure. Laura looked up to Lilita concerned.

“Is Carmilla okay?” They all heard the honest worry in her voice. It made the Summers nervous and Lilita happy. That was something they could use.

“She's fine, just getting cleaned up. I'm sure she appreciates your concern,” Lilita said as she sat down again. “I'm sorry for the interruption. He is new to being a vampire, he still hasn't adjusted to how things work,” Lilita lied, hoping to cast some doubt. “As you can tell he has a few issues with my daughter.”

“She seems to have that affect on quite a few people,” Danny muttered under her breath. Lilita heard it but chose to ignore it. Knowing Carmilla wasn't the easiest to get on with.

“I know it's not easy now to talk after seeing that, I would appreciate it if you took my offer of learning everything about Silas back to the Summers. I want to get this sorted soon,” Lilita told them all. Laura went to hand the book back.

“How about you keep hold of that for now? Return it to me with an answer. Maybe it will help you understand what's going on better. Give you answers this incident has stopped,” Lilita told her simply. Laura was surprised and held the book close to her.

“Can I ask a question before we go?” Laura asked cautiously. Lilita nodded. “Did you take Betty and Perry?” Lilita thought about how to answer.

“Yes, we did. I need an answer off The Summers though before I can explain why and what happened,” Lilita answered honestly. Laura was overwhelmed. Lilita stood up and so did the others. They all walked to the front door Mattie and a cleaned up Carmilla joining them.

“We're making sure you get back safely,” Mattie told them all. It made all of them uneasy, made them feel that Lilita didn't have proper control of the campus.

****

Maryne opened the door letting Danny and Jesse in. Laura hesitated by the gate with Carmilla and Mattie. Carmilla looked round to Mattie who smiled and walked off a little giving them a moment.

“So that was a lot to take in, you okay?” Carmilla asked calmly. Laura gripped the book a little tighter.

“Yeah, your mum is kind of intense. I mean I don't really understand some of it but hopefully this book will help,” Laura replied. Carmilla laughed lightly.

“Yeah she is but she's smart and you should know she's never done anything like before. I've been with her for a really long time and she's never offered this. I would seriously think everything over,” Carmilla told her. “Anything that you hear or read about me, please don't judge me on. Everything I do is for the good of Silas.” Laura frowned as she leaned forward and gave her cheek the briefest of kisses. “Goodnight Laura.”

Carmilla joined Mattie before making their way back to Lilita. Mattie had to chuckle.

“You do like to play mindgames don't you?” Carmilla looked at her as she linked arms with her.

“It's amusing and can help me in the long run,” Carmilla replied a happy ring to her voice. Mattie turned serious for a moment.

“I'm concerned though. Mother really shouldn't have handed over that book, the information in there–” Carmilla laughed off her concern.

“Mother only gave her one of the books. Everything important she writes separately.” Mattie gave a smirk and couldn't help but chuckle. Lilita was several steps ahead.

****

Laura walked into the Summers building holding the book closely, a look of confusion on her face. Everything a blur. The confusion only got worse when she walked into the sitting room to see everyone staring at her.

“What?” Laura asked instantly worried. Tara looked uncomfortable but decided to be the one to talk.

“Something loaded up on your laptop. A video. It automatically started playing and you need to see this,” Tara said moving away from the laptop. Allowing Danny, Laura and Jesse near the screen. All of them watched in horror. Laura went numb as she felt the book slip from her lap and pass out from shock.


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a lot of plans and situations are made between The Order and The Summers it's requires trust on both ends. Which is easier said than done. Intense changes effect several members of each faction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So I'm back with an update which means yay more content and more twists and turns.  
> Just a heads up I am putting a Gore TW up, some might find it tame others may not. Either way it's up there so if you're not great with gore just be careful towards the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> I would really appreciate some feedback on this because I kind of are having doubts about it. Not so much the content but a little bit how it's written. So if you think it's rambling, not well explained or anything like that just chuck me a comment. I want to get so much better.
> 
> Alright I hope you enjoy it, let me know.  
> Thanks for reading it and everything else.

Mattie stood in Lilita's apartment, waiting for her to return. Carmilla had left the building, muttering about something to do with going for a walk. Mattie was feeling uneasy with the current situation, not just the ferals being around but with the entire conversation with the Summers, Lars possibly exposing himself. All of it was too much to process. She needed answers and reassurances.

Lilita was momentarily startled when she walked in, expecting to have a few silent moments to herself. Instead greeted by a troubled Mattie.

“Matska, what's wrong?” Lilita asked, wanting to get back to her quiet. As much as problems were getting sorted she needed time alone. She was reaching her limit.

“Sorry to intrude, mother. I'm just very concerned about where we are headed with this current situation,” Mattie answered. “I understand to a degree the need for the little beasts, their numbers help protect the plans; but the Summers.” She couldn't help but hesitate. “Showing them the crater, what we protect that is incredibly risky. I'm unsure if this is the right way to go about it. If they know what it is, they will either try to control it or kill it. Both of them options are bad.” Lilita smiled.

“I'm taking everything into consideration, Matska. You need to trust me on this. The reason for showing them exactly what's going on will be beneficial to us. It forces them into a situation we can control, once we have control then we can decide what's right for us,” Lilita explained simply. Mattie still looked uncertain. Lilita put her hand gently on her shoulder. “Trust me, Matska. You're incredibly intelligent, we can figure all this out. Just trust me. I will need you to help me with this.”

Mattie nodded before walking from the room, still concerned but some of them eased. Trusting her was difficult but she seemed so sure, it helped a little. Lilita shut and locked the door. Ready to unwind for the next few hours. No family, no ferals, no Summers, or problems. Just her and her thoughts.

****

Carmilla had wandered through the Silas forest, wandered and getting lost briefly. She didn't care she was getting soaked, her hair was tied in a loose bun and her warm jacket kept out the cold. Eventually she found it. The muddy partially filled in hole. The rain had washed away a lot of the loose dirt, showing some of the broken coffin shards that had been partially buried. The heavy smell of blood soaked the ground. Carmilla shut her eyes and listened. Listened to the wind whip through the trees, the rain lash against her skin and clothes, listened to the rain get harder and harder. It was going to remain in for the night.

Her thoughts slipped to last time she was here. What she heard, what she felt. Shouts and sobs so desperate and painful she prayed for them to belong to someone else. The choking feeling of blood covering her, destroying her, every bit of herself damaged. The memories of seventy years had been forcefully dulled but this was fresh. This would last. As painful and destructive as it was Carmilla focused on every detail of the coffin. How she split her fingers trying to scratch her way out, her hands locked with heavy chains, how fresh the blood was and how foul it turned, how it clung to everything it could. How it suffocated her and drowned her as she screamed.

Carmilla opened her eyes, allowing everything to consume her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a bundle of cloth which held the broken blade and brace. Opening it up, she stared at it. A smirk appeared on her lips as she ran her fingers over the blade.

“We murdered so many, the perfect killing tool. Eventually you became weak and faded,” Carmilla said quietly. “My special monster. We'll do better but you need to be laid to rest. I can't have you making me weak.”

Crouching down Carmilla threw the broken pieces into the muddy hole. It joining the broken coffin and twisted memories. She knew the rain would cover it with thick mud, the mud would bury it and that would be it. The weak and damaged gone. The brutal and dangerous arrived. Standing up and making her way out of the forest Carmilla was ready.

****

“You're different with them around,” Oz said quietly to Lars, who was leaned against the wall in his coven's building. Lars sighed heavily. They weren't that far from the main room where Danielle and a lot of the others sat. Lars went to disagree but Oz cut him off. “No you are. I know you have to be different when you're dealing with Lilita, she's another leader but you don't have to with me.”

“How? How have I changed?” Oz scoffed.

“You broke my sister's nose! Beat her. All because she went after one of yours who fucking deserved it. She's done nothing but caused problems for us since she's been here.” Lars looked to the floor, his fist clenched tightly. “I understand you have to get even for the loss in you coven I do. I've lost people I care about. We're not the numbers we used to be, we rivaled yours. But battles and other factors made us weak. You've gone reckless because you're emotionally invested, it's who you are but you can't lash out for everything.” Lars looked up to him and sighed heavily.

“You really don't understand–”

“Your blood for blood thing? No I don't. I'm not able to create a coven but I know how emotional attachments are dangerous. You wanna know how I got run through by Jesse because I cared about my best-friend. We had seen so much of the world together, I had got attached to her a lot more than I know I should have. We got caught by Jesse and a bunch of others. I put myself between her and the sword, not that it really mattered because they killed her while I was down.” Lars went to reach out for Oz, he hesitated before taking his hand and moving closer. “You protect them the way you are now, by being as reckless and rash; you're going to get yourself killed. You need to start thinking that you're Lilita's partner, not just a coven leader.”

Oz let go of Lars and went to walk away but he couldn't, Lars had kept a hold of him.

“You were talking about Michelle weren't you? Why didn't you tell me that before?” Lars asked. Oz smiled.

“Not something you really tell your boyfriend when you first meet him. 'Hey so I know we've just started dating and all but I feel like I should let you know a few things. I'm also a vampire. I was brought back by magic after I was hung as a kidnapper and thief, even though I was just serving my king as his knight. I have extra abilities like you know increased strength, awesome parkour talents, moving stuff with my mind but I can't transform that well though. Oh and by the way I lost about sixteen family members in one large fight and saw my best friend get decapitated in front of me. Just a few fun facts.'” Lars had to chuckle the same as Oz.

“Yeah you got a slight point there.” Lars expression softened. “I'll do my best to be better for you. You're right when you say I get invested. Lilita needs us and I'll do my best to keep us strong. I'll apologise to Carmilla next time I see her.”

“That might be for the best, but I'd give her some space. She wandered off in a weird mental state and I dread to think what she's like.” Lars looked concerned.

“It must be bad if you're keeping away from her.” Oz nodded.

“I'll deal with her in most situations but this is something completely different. We'll let Lilita sort her out first.” Lars leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“We'll sort this out, okay? Carmilla, The Summers, how I change. We'll get there I promise.” Oz smiled, hoping he was right.

****

Laura woke up slowly and groggily on the couch. Her head spinning and deep feeling of vomit in the pit of her stomach. Hazily she saw Danny sitting in front of her. Concern the only expression on her face. A few others were in the room but they were talking among themselves.

“Danny,” Laura muttered, trying to focus and sit up. Danny smiled but kept her laying down.

“Hey. You need to stay laying down for a little bit okay? You passed out, you need to recover.” Laura frowned confused. Why had she passed out? It took her several minutes to remember. To remember watching the brutal death of her friend. Laura pushed Danny's arm out of the way and pushed herself off the couch running for the kitchen sink. Unable to stop vomiting as the shock settled in. Danny walked over after getting her a bottle of water.

“I'm sorry,” Laura muttered trying to hold back tears. Danny got her some tissue to clean herself up with. Laura slipped down the cupboard door underneath the sink, clutching the bottle and tissue after she wiped herself down. “I'm sorry...” Danny put her arm around her and held her close to her. “I just never expected that. I knew she couldn't be a good person, I mean she's a vampire. She admitted to me that she's killed but for food and self-defense. Not murdering my friends.” Laura's words were weak. Danny pulled her tighter.

“It's alright. We're going to figure this out, how to stop her and all the others,” Danny promised. “What she did was brutal, Laura. We can't trust her at all, no matter how charming or distracting she is, she is a murderer of people we care about. She has to be stopped.”

“And we're going to,” Maryne said simply. They hadn't even heard her approach. Looking round they saw she was exhausted. “But after arguing and finally listening to Jesse, what she took from the meeting and hearing what Danny said, looking at the book too. We've pretty much come to a conclusion as what we're going to.” Laura gave a weak nodded. Maryne crouched down in front of her. “I want to know what you saw and thought though. You might be able to fill in the other pieces. Please.” Laura stared at her she was desperate for anything helpful.

Laura looked awkwardly at her, trying to think of anything that the others wouldn't have told her already. They all listened to the same conversation, sat in the same area. What could she offer that the others might not? Laura shrugged.

“I don't know what to say, the others probably told you everything already,” Laura said quietly. Shock still going through her mind.

“Anything at all. How Lilita came off to you, things you noticed in the room, things the others did, anything about Carmilla getting attacked. The others said they weren't sure if they heard him say about a coven, they thought maybe he said it was his. Apparently it happened fast.” Laura frowned, remembering the attack. How hard he had hit Carmilla, it shattered her nose, she had no time to react. When Lilita cleared her throat he stopped so quickly, almost terrified for a second. Laura knew she recognized him. The man who had come to give her a message about Carmilla.

“You mean Lars?” They all looked at her confused. Maryne watched her carefully.

“You know the guy who attacked Carmilla?”

“We're not best friends or anything. He just turned up at my door one day. Carmilla went missing for three days. He told me her brother Oz, who I also met, and her had been sent off campus. Carmilla went and attacked the person who killed the Zetas,” she explained. “He told me that they had been sent off. He saw I was doing a bunch of research on Silas, said that it was all just a bunch of rubbish. When I asked exactly why he was even in Silas, he really sounded like he hated it, he said he was working with the Dean and a bunch of people doing jobs on campus or something.”

Maryne was trembling with anger. The coven leader had been right outside her building, they had spoken to each other, she had accepted an envelope off him. One that had pictures of slaughtered Summers on, something that he had done. He had enormous amounts of self-control but a deep rage he wasn't afraid to use. Maryne got up and walked out of the room, trying to control herself. Dawn and Tara went after her to try to help. Jesse sighed heavily. Having an answer was good but now it was going to get complicated even more so.

****

Despite the heavy rain Carmilla sat outside on a bench shaded by several large trees. The light nearby had been broken, allowing her to stay in almost complete darkness. She was completely still, staring at the Summers building; simply waiting. Waiting for the right moment. It took over thirty minutes for the opportunity to present itself. As soon as it did Carmilla got ready.

She watched lonely summer girl walk away from the building. She gave it a minute or two to make sure she wasn't being followed by another girl. When she was certain Carmilla got up and stalked her through the shadows. Getting closer to her when possible. It was when the girl stopped under a tree to check her phone Carmilla made her move. Swiftly Carmilla managed to get behind her silently and grab her. One hand twisting her arm into near breaking point and one hand over her mouth. Pulling the summer back into the shadows Carmilla was getting excited. Fully focused on her hunt. She struggled against Carmilla as best as she could. Carmilla gave an amused laugh as she twisted her arm nearly ripping it out of its socket. The summer gave a muffled scream.

“I need a moment of your time to have a talk,” Carmilla told her. “And if you want to keep your life you'll do exactly what I want.” The summer stopped moving and tried to calm herself down. “I'm going to take away my hand, you're not going to make a sound at all or I'll rip out your voice-box. After that you're going to walk nicely beside me, you doing anything else I will bite through your neck. You seeing the theme here, you do what I say and you won't get hurt. Nod if you understand and will do as I tell you.” She hesitantly nodded.

Carmilla slowly removed her hand away from her mouth, she didn't make a single noise. Carmilla was impressed and released the summer's arm slightly. She put her arm around the summer's waist and kept a grip on her wrist. She wasn't taking any risks.

Keeping a grip but walking casually down the path Carmilla could feel the summer tremble in her arms, the only thing that she felt was fear. It was undeniable that Carmilla loved it.

Walking around the back of several buildings Carmilla led her to a small hut, meant for the grounds caretaker, but she had made sure he was out of the way first. Opening the door she pushed the summer in before joining her and locking the door.

Carmilla turned and looked over her terrified victim. She could do nothing but panic and wonder what was going to happen. Carmilla looked to the chair and then pointed to it.

“Sit,” she ordered. It was quickly followed. She sat down, tears building in her eyes as she sat timidly in the chair. “What's your name?” She couldn't reply, her voice had vanished. Carmilla acted to her silence quickly, she moved in front of her and grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of her head. Baring her fangs. “Name!” Carmilla snarled. It kicked her out of shock and into terror.

“Erica,” she answered as she broke into tears. “Erica...” Carmilla let go of her and stepped back as she hid her fangs.

“Now you need to listen closely and give me as many answers as you can. I need utter honesty or you're dead. Do you understand me, Erica?” Erica nodded weakly.

“Yes, I understand,” she whimpered, trying to stifle tears.

“Good. I need you to tell me what the leaders are doing. What Maryne and everyone else have planned or anything they know. Anything that will save your life and help me. Make sure it's good because I tend to get impatient with stuff like this.” Erica looked terrified and couldn't hide her tears falling again. What could she possibly tell her that would save her life?

“I don't– I don't know. I'm not close to them, I'm a different part–” Carmilla flicked out her wrist blade effortlessly. It silenced Erica.

“Then I guess this makes you useless to me. No point keeping around something that's pointless.” Carmilla stepped close and put her hand around the back of her neck. Readying to gut her. Erica struggled and begged, trying to push her away. Carmilla pulled her close to the blade, Erica put her hands on her wrist-brace trying to keep it at bay. “You sure you want to die here? Anything could save you, something you might have overheard. Give me something.” Erica sobbed as she nodded. Carmilla kept a hold of her but stopped pulling her to the blade. She kept her face close to hers.

“I overheard them and the reporter girl, the one Danny likes, they were talking about a coven leader or something. How he had ties to your family. They said a name I think.” Carmilla watched her and shifted the blade so it pressed lightly against her stomach.

“What name?” her voice was hard and demanding. Erica whimpered.

“I'm- I'm not sure,” she stammered. Carmilla growled and pressed the tip of the blade into her stomach cutting her slightly. She gasped as blood trickled down staining her t-shirt. “I'm not sure. I don't- Lars or something. I don't know.” Carmilla pulled the blade tip out. Stupid reckless vampire was putting everyone at risk.

“What else do you know? And I would hurry, now the smell of blood is in the air I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to stop my hunger.”

“Everyone is on edge with this thing and the Dean. Trying to figure out if they should trust her... what will happen if they do or don't.” Carmilla frowned.

“Explain it. What will happen?” Erica got an almost defiant look in her teary eyes. She knew more about this topic. Without hesitation Carmilla rammed the blade into her thigh, twisting it as she did, causing her to scream and sob harder. Blood wet Carmilla's hand. “Explain everything.” Erica nodded as best as she could. Carmilla's grip in her hair made it hard to do anything.

“I was told that this could all be a trick and they spoke about if they should have some kind of backup plan. That sounded really uncertain, like they were nervous about if it wasn't a trick. What should they do then. If they should trust Lilita or not.” Erica took a breath trying to calm herself. “Laura. She hasn't left Danny's side something about seeing a video of a murder in a classroom.” Carmilla couldn't help the brief flicker of worry.

“A video?”

“I'm not sure I didn't see it but she got an email or something. It was a video from her friend Susan maybe. It showed her death and the vampire who killed her confessing to murdering another friend.”

Carmilla began shaking out of anger, she couldn't control it. This couldn't be happening, she needed Laura to trust her, to believe that she had no major part in this. Now seeing a video and being around Danny would make that incredibly difficult. The only hope is Laura would read every part of Lilita's journal and have doubt cast on The Summers. She needed that doubt.

“Please,” Erica whimpered. “Let me go. I can't- I can't think of anything else to tell you.” Her begs of freedom snapped Carmilla out of her thoughts. She stared at her, rage still filling her. She pulled the blade out of her thigh, causing her to moaning again and grip the wound, trying to slow the blood-flow. Carmilla's hand now completely covered in blood.

Looking at the bloodied blade, she gave a body shuddering sigh. A little ashamed that she had gotten angry so quickly.

“One more question. What's Danny trained in?” Erica looked confused. “I know each of you have your own special talents, what is she trained in?” It took her a moment to reply.

“Hand to hand mostly... though she's pretty good with a sword too.” Carmilla chuckled.

“She's not the only one,” Carmilla retorted lightly. “Also their name was LaFontaine, not Susan. Even the dead should be respected. That's why I'll make sure the Summers find your body. Instead of letting you rot in this hovel,” Carmilla told her before pulling her onto the blade as it cut into her chest with fatal force. Erica wasn't alive long enough to let out any kind of noise. She slumped on to Carmilla before she pushed her back into the chair.

This wasn't the way she wanted it to go she had intended to get more out of her. But sadly she had allowed emotion to get the best of her. She would have to try harder to make sure it didn't happen again.

Pulling out her phone Carmilla called Oz to find out where Lars was. After getting his location Carmilla picked up the body and walked her back near the spot she had first abducted her. Carmilla left the body near the side of the path knowing that in the next hour the body would be found. With a heavy sigh she walked off to find Lars who was on his way with Danielle and Oz to the Dean's apartment.

****

Carmilla heard Lars talking to Oz in Lilita's apartment. His voice frustrated her already, she had to remain calm for now. Shutting the front door she proceeded to walk to the apartment, she waited outside the closed door and knocked. She undid the buttons on her coat. Oz opened the door a few seconds later, surprised that she was actually being polite. She nodded a thanks before walking further in and stopped close to Lars.

Lilita looked at her. Carmilla was serious, she seemed to be taking the responsibility of being the hunter of Silas to heart. Deep underneath the serious expression was anger and concern, barely noticeable but it was there. Lilita was surprised at how well she was controlling herself. Had she listened and taken it seriously when she was told that emotions wasn't something they could have right now? She was broken from the thought when she finally realised her hand was coated in blood.

“What happened to you? Are you okay?” Lilita questioned, pointing to her hand. Carmilla looked at it.

“It's not mine,” Carmilla answered plainly. She was trying to control herself. “I had a conversation with one of the Summers. To see exactly what was going on, keeping an eye on them as you asked me too. I needed to convince her to share that information with me. I will admit I lost my temper and it resulted in her being killed, but the information was rather distressing. I apologise for my mistake.” Lilita didn't seem bothered by the death but almost seemed concerned about this information.

“What information?” Carmilla looked glanced at Lars and Danielle, who were both watching her intently as was Oz.

“Permission to act in the best interest of The Order as seen from the Hunter's opinion,” Carmilla said clearly. Lilita was now growing curious. Lilita nodded.

“You have it.”

Carmilla turned to Lars and stared at him before directly punching him in the throat. Causing him to choke and stumble back, clutching his neck. She grabbed hold of him by the back of his hair and hitting him hard in the stomach. Danielle snarled and went to attack, Carmilla swiftly ducked and turned out of her attempt to grab her. She grabbed Danielle by the throat and slammed her against the table, pinning her down. Flicking out the blade she moved it less than an inch from cutting into her eye.

“You come after me again and I swear to god I will cut your eye out.” Danielle felt the anger in every word. She was serious and she doubted even Lilita would be able to stop her.

Stepping away from her she sheathed her blade and walked over to Lars before driving her knee hard into his stomach. He dropped to his hands and knees, one arm supporting his stomach as he tried to figure out why this had happened. Carmilla looked to Lilita.

“They know that he is the coven leader. His outburst and attack on me allowed Laura the time to recognise him. They heard his comment about attacking his coven. With her help I guessed they must have pieced it together,” Carmilla explained. “That's not all. There is a video that was sent to Laura, the Summers must have seen it too. It's of me killing the scientist and admitting that I killed the normal freak. I had no idea there was recording going on but regardless they know. Along with they are wondering what is going on with you showing them the Source, they are thinking it might be a trap and thinking of having a plan in place. I don't know if that's true or not. She seemed really uncertain. Either way I think we should be careful on every side of this.”

Lilita sighed heavily, why could nothing go right? Was it so hard to ask for a simple easy day? Apparently so. Caution was definitely the right way to go. Carmilla was right there. It was time to prepare properly.

****

Maryne, Jesse, Tara and Dawn had all decided it was for the best to see what they were dealing with. The body of Erica had been discovered and as upsetting as it was right now they couldn't allow it to be their only concern. Danny was with Laura who was nervous just waiting around for something to happen. She had been told what was happening, what was decided and it didn't make her feel any better. It just made her uneasy. They were trusting a vampire of extreme power who had been trying to wipe them out for centuries to be honest and want some form of agreement. It felt like a trap.

“Hollis, we got this okay? They're going to be alright and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you while they're gone.” Laura lent her head on Danny's shoulder, who put her arm around her.

“I'm worried about you more than anything. I know they asked you to make sure it's all safe but it's so dangerous... I just...” Danny wrapped her arms around her tightly. “Why does all this hurt so much?” Danny lightly kissed her head. Trying to comfort her as best as she could.

“Because you wanted to believe Carmilla was a good person, but she manipulated you and did horrible things to our friends. You were tricked, Laura and that's why it hurts. You genuinely cared but she's a vampire she has no feelings or love in her life. She can't.” Laura sighed heavily and looked to the floor. How could she be so stupid to think a couple of kisses and flirting meant anything serious?

Mel cleared her throat awkwardly interrupting them. A group of Summers gathered in the hallway, bows in hand and quivers on their backs or attached to their belts. Mel had a rucksack slung over her shoulder. Danny stood up and gave her a gentle smile.

“We'll be back, Laura. Promise,” Danny said confidently before walking over, taking her bow and leading the girls out. Laura didn't feel anywhere near as confident.

****

Lilita, Oz, Mattie and Lars (under a very uncomfortable parley) led the four Summers down into the cavern. Lilta was as calm as anything, the Summers not as much. They had never been down in the caverns, they could never get near them.

The closer they got the brighter the cavern got. None of the vampires reacted to it but the Summer women did as they all walked into the wide open cavern. All of them in awe and terror as they looked at the restless giant trapped angler-fish. None of them expected it to be a living creature. None of them expected it to be so large. Maybe a weapon or an artifact. Not a demonic looking creature.

“This is what we protect and keep out of other peoples hands,” Lilita explained. “Lophiiformes, angler-fish god of chaos and destruction. This is the reason we fight and this is why girls go missing whenever we return. We keep it trapped otherwise there wouldn't be a world left. The girls that go missing they are sacrifices, but five girls for the safety of the world is that such a terrible price?” Maryne's fist clenched.

“Is that what Perry and LaFontaine were, sacrifices?” Jesse asked, seeing Maryne's anger. Lilita shook her head.

“No,” she answered honestly. “They were a different matter.”

“What matter?” Lilita gave a cold chuckle which stunned everyone of the Summers.

“That's not part of our truce. It has nothing to do with Lophiiformes, which means you have no need to know.” Maryne stared at her angrily.

“People are dying on campus because of you. I'm guessing the Zetas dying has something to do with you and you say it isn't important for us to know or anything to do with this, I call bullshit on that.” 

“I didn't say that the Zetas weren't part of my other business. The Zetas are connected to you I couldn't let it stand that your strength was growing. I can't have anymore of my family at risk.” Maryne went to storm forward and size up to her but Mattie and Oz stood in her way, teeth bared. Dawn and Tara pulled her back.

“Is that why you brought him here?” Maryne snapped as she glared at Lars, “That sadistic little fuck and his pack of mindless defects.” Lars snarled, baring his fangs. As he took a step forward Oz was already in front of him.

“Don't,” he ordered. His strong and serious tone caused him to falter. “She's baiting you. Wants this the truce to go wrong so they can get a hold of Lophi. Don't give them a reason.” Lars stared past him at the women, all his rage burning in his chest.

“I'm sorry,” Lars told him before shoving him to the side. Oz managed to keep on his feet, all through more surprised that Lars had ignored his order and laid a hand on him. Oz managed to grab him by the collar and pull him back. Lars stumbled a lot harder than Oz had.

“I can't let you go after them.” Oz couldn't believe those words came from his mouth. “What's going on here is bigger than any insult or need for revenge. Remember what I told you. You're not a coven leader right now, not when you're with Lilita. You're her partner and you go by her actions.” Lars gave a small snarl.

“You don't get it–” Oz scoffed, not believing that Lars had said it to him.

“Seriously?” he questioned. “You don't think I understand what it's like to lose people, to want revenge with every part of my being? I've been run through by Jessica, watched Michelle get decapitated in front of me by Maryne, I have been locked up and tortured by several different people, starved by others one of those people being Lilita. I've seen Carmilla buried twice in her afterlife, Mattie nearly killed when she was raised. That's just a few things I have seen in my very long life. I'm older by Mattie by at least three hundred years. You don't think in all that time I haven't learnt a thing or too? Your coven are your family, but we are a covenant. We matter more in this situation. Long term importance over momentary satisfaction, that's how this works.” Every single word was said with a cold tone, he hated reliving every memory. He was doing it to the one person he shouldn't have to explain it to.

“Oz, I have to look after my coven,” Lars replied. Mattie and Lilita watched him closely, they knew how distressed Oz was becoming and they knew that wasn't good for anyone.

“So you would risk everything over a simple insult? She offends you and your coven so you go to attack them right now?”

“They killed and tortured my children–”

“And you tore their sisters apart and handed the pictures to them,” Oz retorted. Blood was dripping from his hand, he hadn't realised he had clenched it and dug his nails in so hard it tore the skin. Looking at it for a moment he stared at Lars, pain on every part of his face. “Get out.” Lars was surprised as everyone else was. Lars meant so much to Oz, for him to push him out was terrifying. “I said get out. Get out and decide who you can serve. Your family or your brotherhood.” Lars went to reach for Oz to beg him, talk to him but he just walked away back to Lilita. Standing beside her and Mattie. “Out.”

Not believing what had just happened Lars turned and walked off. All of the Summers were unsure what to say or do. Oz had discarded someone important to him. It made them concerned that he could easily do the same to them, at least though he seemed to be held in place by some sense of loyalty.

“Oz, you okay?” Mattie asked worried. Oz nodded. Lilita sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

“I'm sorry but also grateful for your dedication to the Order,” Lilita said quietly. Oz gave a small nodded. Lilita looked to the Summers. Trying to prepare for any questions about Lophiiformes.

****

Carmilla sat on the back of a bench not far from the entrance of the cavern. Her beaked hood pulled down, protecting her face from the rain. Not that it mattered too much to her as her arms were being lashed by it as her sleeveless hoodie offered little protection. Her black boots and soaked jeans didn't matter to her. Her wrist brace had been cleaned and was ready to be used again.

She sat there allowing her mind to focus, she'd began to feel the responsibilities of being a hunter. It was isolating from everyone else. To act solely on behalf of The Order. To be a weapon with purpose. Isolated, cold, and merciless but bend to a master's will. She was no different than the blade connected to her arm.

She heard the multiple footsteps come towards her, she didn't turn. She already knew who it was.

“So you're not allowed down there either?” Danielle asked curiously. “I find that rather odd, don't you? Since you're supposed to be the protector of Silas and you don't know what it is you're even protecting.”

“I don't need to know,” Carmilla replied. “It's important, so much so that Lilita trusted me to become the hunter, that's all I need to know.” Danielle walked around in front of her. Five other ferals circled the bench. Carmilla gave a brief chuckle. “Can't fight me on your own so you decided to bring some of the others to help you. I didn't really expect anymore from a feral to be honest, especially you.” Danielle smiled. “Though I am surprised that you can actually see out of that eye at all. I'll try harder next time.

“Tricks learnt from Lars,” Danielle commented. “I've learnt a few from different creatures over the years. Especially since you pinned me to the bottom of a pool before setting it on fire. You remember that right?” Carmilla gave a smirk.

“It's one of my fondest memories,” she replied happily. “So what this is a beat-down from that?”

“Part of it,” Danielle said truthfully. Carmilla stood up on the bench.

“Alright lets get this taken care of. Just remember every death that happens is going to be your fault, so you'll have to explain that to Lars,” Carmilla told her, before running down the bench and launching herself at one of the ferals.

They fell to the floor, slipping in the mud. He wasn't expecting it or the hard punches that followed. He thrashed under her, trying to hit her and claw at her. She was stronger than he expected. She grabbed his face and twisted until a loud crunching noise echoed from his body. His jaw going one way and the rest going another, he laid motionless on the ground. Carmilla stood up, stone faced and terrifying. Sh turned and looked at all of them.

“You really want to follow her lead and get yourselves killed?” Carmilla questioned. Hoping to discourage some of them. None of them fled. Danielle grinned.

“We're a pack. We don't back down especially when other members fall. You've gone and fucked yourself over.” Carmilla raised her arms, ready to fight the next feral who tried to attack her. She didn't have to wait long, two of the attacked her at once. She ducked as one went to punch her, he hit the other feral in the face breaking his nose, he stumbled back clutching his nose, he slipped in the mud and remained dazed.

Carmilla grabbed the attacking feral kneeing them hard in the stomach causing them to crouch. As soon as they had she gave multiple bone breaking punches to the back of his head. The bone shards cuts into his neck and brain. He dropped dead to the floor. Two down, three to go before Danielle. Carmilla was caught off guard by a female feral grabbed her from behind and threw her through the bench. Carmilla groaned as she felt large chunks of wood in her arms and face. Grabbing the one in her cheek, she yanked it out. Blood pouring from the wound, she slowly got herself off the ground, pulling out wood from her arms.

“Lucky shot,” Carmilla snarled. “You're next.” Storming over to her, the feral went to attack but Carmilla grabbed her arm before snapping it at the shoulder, she pulled the feral to the floor before stamping hard of her face. Breaking her face and knocking her unconscious. The broken nose feral had managed to get up to their knees while the other one was glaring at her. The uninjured female feral ran at Carmilla, trying the tackle her off the ground. She saw the attack and dug her feet in the ground, as she slammed into her waist Carmilla slipped slightly but slammed her elbow down onto her spine briefly paralyzing, chucking her down into the mud. Storming to the injured vampire she flicked out her blade, as he started to stand up from his knees Carmilla cast a sick twist grin. She rammed the blade under his chin, cutting straight through into his mouth. He gasped in surprise going into shock almost instantly as he couldn't move. Danielle watched in horror as Carmilla grab hold of the back of his head holding him still before using her enhanced strength to drive the blade up straight up through his mouth and into his brain.

“Fuck,” Danielle muttered moving away from her, giving more space in between her and the last surviving feral.

“I'm going to tear your head off. Just a warning,” Carmilla said angrily. Her bluntness surprised the feral enough for Carmilla to run at them, launching herself off the ground and sinking her teeth into her throat. She pinned her down as she thrashed about, scratching at her face, managing to cut deep into her cheeks. It angered Carmilla further. Pushing her mouth as much as she could she bit repeatedly, snapping the windpipe, crunching into the spine and with a savage tug rip their head messily from their neck.

Carmilla spat the blood out of her mouth, not wanting to have feral's taste in her mouth. She stood up distracted by the pain in her cheeks and face. She didn't hear the small tear of flesh, the sudden rushed footsteps. All she felt was a body pressing against her body, a hand pinning one behind her back and the other around her throat. Carmilla didn't have a lot of time to struggle before she felt sharp bloody fangs deep into her neck.

Carmilla felt her skin and blood set on fire. Trying to get away from Danielle's strong grip and savage bite she attempted to chuck her off. None of them helped, every attempt was met with a stronger bite and intense blood burning pain.

“What did you do to me?” Carmilla groaned, clutching the crook of her neck trying to stifle the blood after Danielle chucked her in the dirt. Danielle's chuckled as she put her foot on Carmilla's shoulder and pushed onto her back.

“I'm guessing you don't know about your biological flaw of being raised by magic?” Carmilla stared at her, giving her the answer. “Think of it as putting a potent poison into your system. You were raised by magic, no resistant to blood on blood. Everything is different from your 'superior' bodies. Back to relying on breathing, pain will become overwhelming, you won't transform, you won't heal as fast. You will experience a different kind of pain from brute strength, that increased agony of intent, you will be weak from losing everything. It will make you like us. It won't kill you but expect to be in severe pain for a while.This is the other part of my revenge.”

Through Carmilla's searing pain she heard it. Through the choked sobs and blood pouring from her neck the footsteps were barely audible.

“You need to leave,” Carmilla muttered looking at Danielle. “They can't find you here, tell Lars and the others but just go.” Danielle didn't understand. “The Summers are now coming, they can't know who you are, so leave.” Danielle frowned still unsure why she didn't condemn her to The Summers fate but she wasn't going to argue.

Danielle ran as Carmilla forced herself to her knees, clutching her neck wound and trying to ignore the blood pouring down her cheeks. The bite had taken so much from her. The Summers appeared not a few minutes later. All bow and arrows drawn, aiming at every part of Carmilla. Danny looked around at the carnage that surrounded them.

“You did this?” Danny questioned horrified. Carmilla nodded weakly.

“I had no choice,” she answered in a mutter. “None of them are human so don't worry.” Carmilla couldn't hold herself up for long. She slipped to her knees, blood loss and pain becoming overwhelming. “I'm guessing your fuckers of Sisterhood aren't trusting Lilita.” Carmilla chuckled weakly. “You take me now, she'll kill you all when she realises I'm gone.” Mel fired an arrow letting it slam into the centre of her chest. It dropped her completely.

“Chain and muzzle her,” Danny ordered. “We're taking her back.” Carmilla had no choice but to allow a cage strapped over her mouth and her hands chained tightly above her head. She was dragged through the mud and rain, barely conscious.


	11. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Carmilla poisoned by Danielle's blood then being caught by the Summers and Lilita putting her trust in The Summers down in the cavern there are far too many things that could go wrong. Nothing is ever straight forward in Silas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So brief update on writing things. I have asked for feedback on things and thank you to all who gave it. I figured out which bits would work for this story, which ones to consider and I also learnt a few writing lessons from them. So thank you. Next bit of writing thing is sadly this story is nearly over possibly only two more updates after this one. Just thought I'd give everyone a bit of warning. Anyways onto better thing here is this update.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. I feel like there is something slightly amiss with this chapter but for the life I can't figure out what it is but I might just be overthinking things so I'm gonna upload it regardless. So yeah let me know what you think. Comments/feedback is always a plus.

Laura was curled up on the couch making notes while reading from Lilita's journal trying to get as much as information from it. There was references to a thing marked simply L but no actual description of what it was. The accounts of battle were disgustingly detailed. Not just from Lilita's point of view but from the others too. How each of them were raised, fights they were sent too, who done it. In every account though there was never a reason as why people were killed or taken, just the how and where. Laura wondered why she would record only half of the importance? What was L? Why was this entire fight happening? She felt like there was a lot of blank spots missing with everything.

Her thoughts were pushed quickly aside when the front was opened by Mel. She and another Summer were dragging a chained and muzzled bloody body, a broken arrow in her torso, all her mouth covered in fresh blood. It took her a minute to realise that it was Carmilla. Laura pushed the book and notepad off her lap and got up.

“What the hell is going?” Laura snapped mildly confused. Danny let go of the chains, her hands bloody where she had to move Carmilla to her side as she had vomited mouthfuls of blood. Danny looked to the others.

“Get her downstairs,” Danny ordered quietly to the others. Mel nodded and looked to the others. She grabbed the chains as she led the girls to the basement. Danny looked to Laura. “I'm sorry you have to see that. We didn't do a lot of that damage to her, we found her, she was already weak.” It didn't clear up any confusion.

“Why- why do you need her? You said that you were patrolling, not hunting down the Dean's daughter.”

“I can't tell you anything, Laura. I'm not allowed to give out anything information without any of the Sisters permission. What we're doing is too important,” Danny tried to explain.

“Important? You mean like all the accounts Lilita writes about. She doesn't give too many details but it just seems like a constant power struggle over something you know nothing about! How is fighting for no reason and kidnapping important? It's sick and insane.”

“Laura, please don't ask questions. You shouldn't even be here. Maryne thinks you're at risk if you're here. I know it's hard for you but please just try to keep quiet about all of this. Despite what you think of us, we're trying to do right about Silas.” Laura hesitated, unsure if she believed that at all. At least the vampires (or The Order as she had read in the book) were up front about their awful methods. So much so they had trusted her with a journal about it all. The Summers had hardly given her anything to trust and everything she had asked was constantly shut down. Were they really the good guys in all this or did they just have to convince themselves they were better?

“Are you going to hurt her?” Laura asked, desperate for an answer. Danny paused as she went to leave.

“I hope we don't have to,” Danny answered before leaving Laura alone.

****

Jesse had walked over to Lophiiformes examining it but keeping her distance. Its scales shuddered as it breathed. Tara and Dawn were talking quietly among themselves. Oz was near the face of it, watching it breath. It was almost soothing, the power it held was dormant. Maryne was stood away from everyone else, disbelieving what she was looking at. She had waited so long to see it, find out what they were fighting to get control of, to take it out of the hands of The Order. Now standing beside it it was overwhelming how in all the years had this beast been hidden. Lilita stood silently listening to Mattie who was by her side, she was muttering about telling The Summers. How it had shocked them. Explanations, truthful answers to questions and an honest parley. Lilita allowed the near silence for a few minutes longer before clearing her throat. It got everyone's attention, Oz listened but remained near Lophiiformes. Still looking at the beast.

“We've been as honest as we can. I think you should take this back to your Summers talk this out and then come back to us with your choice. We can sort all of it out from there,” Lilita told them politely. She had to keep this behaviour up.

“Thank you for this. We'll get an answer back to you as soon as we talk it over,” Maryne told her. “And don't worry, we'll make sure it's a smart choice.” Lilita gave an amused chuckle which didn't last long when Oz gave a small gasp. Mattie looked to him, his entire body was rigid.

“Oz, what's wrong?” Mattie asked concerned. He couldn't move from the spot, he just continued to stare at it. His wounded hand trembling as the small cuts split open, pouring more blood down the cavern path it had started. It was in a perfect line, pooling beside him then following the trail until it dripped off the edge. Splattering on Lophiiformes scales. His clenched jaw stifling a scream as the wound split further than his hand, his wrist started to rip open. The stream of blood now gushing.

For the first time for a long time they saw Lilita baffled. They saw her off guard. It didn't last long. Mattie and Lilita met at Oz both examining him carefully. Through clenched jaws blood choked out of his mouth, slipping down his chin and neck.

“Don't touch him,” Lilita ordered. Mattie looked uncomfortable. Lilita walked over to Lophiiformes watching the blood drip on the large teeth and scales of its jaw. Lilita turned to Oz, she apologised under her breath before using magic to launch him across to the entrance. Away from the blood pool, away from Lophiiformes. Lilita and Mattie both rushed to him as he laid beside the Summers. Shaking with agony and muttering.

Jesse watched him with wide eyes, terrified that the vampire she had once seen rip his way through six villagers and kill three others with a simple thought was now bleeding at her feet. Muttering and trembling in shock. She almost wished for the murderous savage back, at least then she would know what to do. Mattie got there first and took off her jacket, she looked to Lilita who nodded. Mattie wrapped her jacket around his hand and wrist. Despite the pain he was in she held it firmly, trying to stifle the blood. Lilita crouched down beside him, she gently put her hand on his cheek. She locked her gaze with him. He couldn't turn away from her, she was searching for something in him. It took a few minutes before she looked up to Mattie, when she did Oz grabbed her arm, he was still trembling in pain.

“K-kill me please.” He was desperate for the pain to be gone, it was tearing at him muscles. Mattie looked to Lilita and shook her head.

“We can't, not with this,” Mattie told her firmly. Lilita stood up, Mattie was right. She turned and looked to the Summers.

“Any deal we had planned is now cancelled. I cannot allow anyone near it after this,” Lilita told them seriously. It left them all stunned.

“Are you serious?” Maryne snapped. “We finally see what this is, what we have fought for all these years, about to come to an agreement on it. Only to be blocked now because of one injury? You can't be serious.”

“Lophiiformes has never shown any behaviour like this. None in all the recorded time of being watchers. It was draining him, ripping blood out of his body. It's hungry, more than it's ever been. Something is wrong,” Lilita explained. Her eyes went dark and the air around her went cold. “We will continue to fight if we must, but you're not getting near this. No one will be.”

“It is not yours to keep and control. That's a living creature!” Lilita simply stared at her, unsure if she was serious in her words.

“Do you really think we control it? My son just got his hand and wrist torn apart because of this thing. If I could kill this beast I would but what happens could be worse. Now get out.” Lilita didn't raise her voice at any of them. That's what was unsettling. All during her concern and anger she hadn't raised her voice. “Leave immediately otherwise Lophiiformes will be fed right now.” Jesse took hold of Maryne's arm and forced her away from Lilita and Mattie. Tara and Dawn weren't too happy about leaving but they knew better than to mess with a concerned mother especially when she was a leader.

Mattie looked to Lilita who was trying to figure out the entire situation. Oz was getting worse. Lilita kept a stare on him, it was a mistake to bring the Summers here. Try to get them weak and trusting, trying to gain the advantage by making them focus on something else. All a mistake. It had cost her giving them knowledge and damage to her son.

“We need to get him back,” Lilita instructed. Mattie nodded and got ready to pick him up. “I've got him, you make sure the Summers leave. Meet me back at the apartment.” Mattie did as she instructed, while Lilita struggled with Oz and got him back.

****

Carmilla was chained to the floor, her body still weak and in agony. The Summers stood over her watching her as she squirmed slightly as she laid on her side, coughing up splatters of blood. No one could understand what she was muttering. It was too broken to make any sense. Her muscles ripped with pain, her lungs felt heavy. She hadn't needed them for so long, breathing was a habit not a need. Now harsh breaths rattled her body as the pain grew worse. Her muttering turned to cries of agony, she tried her best to clutch her head but the chains restricted her. This was torture.

Danny walked down the stairs, pausing briefly as she saw what was happening with Carmilla. She almost rushed to see it closer. Danny stood over her, almost pitying Carmilla. They had barely touched her and already she was a wreck. Mel had taken out the arrow and taped some cloth over the injury knowing it would heal. It came to thought that Carmilla should have been healing by now. The minor arrow wound and the bite on her shoulder. But nothing, still bloody and raw.

“Pl-please,” Carmilla groaned, “take off the muzzle.” Her voice was weak and shaky. “I can't- I can't do anything. Just please.” Danny couldn't believe that she was begging her. The one person who she despised was the person she was pleading too. It was too odd.

“Why should I?” Danny asked, crouching down to her. Her eyes looking over every wound and noticed every shudder. Carmilla tried to reach for Danny but didn't have the strength or co-ordination to do it right.

“If you want me alive to answer your questions, I need to get the muzzle off and the poison out. Please.” Danny frowned and looked to Mel who shook her head, this was stupid to believe Carmilla. Without thinking about it or what the other Summers thought Danny unclipped the muzzle. Carmilla nodded a thanks. Mel got up and pulled Danny to her feet. Sizing her up.

“This is stupid to trust her,” Mel snapped. Danny stared down at her. “She's a vampire, you think she wouldn't do anything to get us right where she wants us? We've brought her into our home, what if this is exactly what she wants?”

“Her wounds are genuine, Mel. We need her alive for when the others come back, if taking off a muzzle is the right thing to do we'll take it down,” Danny retorted. “Now let it go. I've been put in charge, you shouldn't question what I do for the Summers.” Mel laughed dryly.

“Wow you sound exactly like them,” Mel looked down the Carmilla, “exactly like her. You do what's best, no questions asked, no argument given. Just as long as you do what you think is right for us,” she argued. “But what can you expect when you're a Silas hunter too. You're practically her.” Danny glared.

“I'm nothing like her. I don't hunt down people for sport, I kill them to-”

“To protect Silas,” Mel finished, cutting her off. “Sounds familiar doesn't it?” Danny stared at her, wanting to argue more, wanting to prove her wrong. She wasn't anything like Carmilla. What she did was right, to protect Silas from everything dangerous and supernatural. Carmilla was dangerous and supernatural, she had to be evil and wrong. Didn't she?

Danny's thoughts and argument was disrupted by a sickening sound. Danny saw the horrified and disgusted expressions of her sisters before she turned to look at Carmilla. Her face quickly turned to disgust as she saw what Carmilla was doing. She had forced herself weakly to her knees, her head bowed to her arms, her screams stifled as she had sunk her fangs into her forearm. As close to the wrist as possible. Blood poured from her mouth, tears streamed from her eyes. She bit harder, trying to wound herself harder and deeper. She needed blood out of her body. She let go of her arm, blood dripping from her lips and chin. She fell back to her side, her eyes rolling back into her head as she began convulsing, a pool of blood gushing from her arm. None of the Summers knew what to do they had never witnessed anything like this.

****

There was a knock on the front door of the Summers house. Laura was the only one around, she looked towards the basement door no one had heard it. There was another knock on the door, almost impatient. Laura walked over to it, hesitantly she opened it and was surprised to see Mattie standing on the other side of the door. A large book in her hands. Laura recognised her from when Carmilla came to the door earlier. Shit! Did Mattie know that Carmilla was in the basement? Probably not, she doubted that she would be this calm if she knew. The thought still unsettled her.

“I don't have time to explain all of this but Lilita wants me to give you this,” Mattie handed her the second journal. “She would have given it to you at the meeting but she knew this isn't something the Summers would want you to see. It gives delicate information and truth that the Summers aren't exactly the protectors of Silas.”

“Your truth that is,” Laura argued. Mattie laughed.

“Lilita's truth and as much as she hates, she records with fact not opinions. She'll write those separately, you'll see. We are aware that our actions are questionable, the methods we use and our reasons can be less than pleasant. We acknowledge that. But don't let the Summers actions fool you. The journal will show you the damage on both sides. Pay attention with theirs, it might shock you. Also please don't let that into the Summers hands, it's almost concerning what they would do to you if they found out you had it.” Mattie walked away. Even though she held a smile on her lips she was concerned about how much information she had just handed over. Now to go back to see Oz and Lilita. Hoping that she had figured out what was going on.

****

Holding the book curiously, she shut the door and opened the book up to a random page. Her brow instantly furrowed, disgust filled her body at what she saw and read on the pages. Drawings, photos, dates and detailed descriptions. She flicked through the book, it was getting increasingly worse the further she went on. She stopped on a page marked with 24 July 1754, Marcilla Karnstein. There was a detailed description of the fight that happened, how there were fatalities on both sides. It being a brutal slaughter. The Summers managed to push The Order back, it was quite the victory for them. It wasn't the writing that disturbed her, the other journal had just as horrible accounts. It was seeing the detailed drawings of what the Summers had done to Carmilla. She didn't even know how to describe it. Brutal, savage, sadistic, none of those words were right for it. She was chained, cut hundreds of times, covered in what Laura assumed was her own blood, half of her face looked burned. All of it was sickening. It was worse when she looked at the next drawing, a close up on her face. The burns were far more savage, cuts and what looked like dog bites lined her neck and face, among the blood there were four fangs ripped out. She looked in agony.

How could the Summers do this to her? What had she done to get this kind of treatment? Despite feeling sick to her stomach Laura flicked the journal to the start and walked over to the couch. She needed to know.

****

Oz was laid on the lounger, completely unconscious. Lilita had managed to heal most of his wounded wrist and hand, some of it kept tearing back open. She had never seen Lophiiformes do anything like that to anyone. Something was entirely wrong. It shouldn't have any kind of power like it did, it shouldn't be able to take so much power from a few bits of blood. Not to end up ripping his hand and wrist apart. This was concerning. What the hell was going on?

Mattie walked quickly into the room, Oz was still in the same state he had been when Lilita first put him down. How could something do this to him? God how to explain this to Lars or Carmilla.

“I handed the book directly to Hollis. It'll unsettle her to say the least.” Lilita nodded, still looking at Oz. “Should I call Lars? Maybe Carmilla?”

“Lars yes. Lets leave Carmilla for the moment, she's already trying to figure out this hunter thing. She doesn't need to be disturbed until we know more, seeing Oz like this it'll distract her,” Lilita said with a heavy sigh. Wondering what was happening to Silas.

****

Maryne, Jesse, Dawn and Tara stood in the basement all watching Carmilla. She was barely conscious, she was muttering in pain. So much blood covering the floor. Danny stood next to them, unhappy about being there. Mel's words had given her brief doubt in her skills and position in The Summers. Was she really like Carmilla?

“So she was injured when you got her?” Dawn asked still confused and curious. Danny nodded.

“Yeah, she was surrounded by other vampires. Most of them dead, we found an unconscious one. Mel killed it while we were making sure she was secure. She had been bitten though, practically screaming about it when we tried to sort it out,” she explained. Danny paused her thoughts going to Mel's comments, she tried to shake them off. “We got her back here, we chained her to the floor. She barely moved, just trembled and muttering in pain. After a while she started begging me to take off the muzzle.”

“And you did?” Tara questioned, unsure why Danny would. Again Danny faltered this time a few of them noticed.

“Yes. Her wounds seem genuine, she said if we wanted to keep her alive so she can talk I'd need to take it off. I made a choice and I thought it would be best for us if we got information out of her. Mel did argue about how it was stupid but I didn't listen,” Danny continued. “During that argument Carmilla shifted herself and bit into her wrist as deep as she could it seems. She's been bleeding almost continuously, going in and out of seizures. We haven't really been able to do anything except wait for you.”

Maryne hadn't taken her eyes off Carmilla, she seemed to be getting weaker. Why would Carmilla wound herself that badly? What could that accomplish? She'd seen vampires fake injuries and feign death but never actually wound themselves to the point of extreme blood loss.

“It's odd timing don't you think?” Maryne said crossing her arms. “We finally find out what the thing is, this Lophi creature. While we are there Oz gets seriously wounded by the creature, his hand and his arm. Now Carmilla is on our floor bleeding from her wrist. You don't think that is odd, what are the chances of them both getting injured at the exact same time in almost the exact same place while both with Summers?” Jesse wasn't sure about this.

“You think there could be a connection between it all? Between them all?” Tara questioned. Maryne nodded. Tara looked to Dawn. “It's not impossible, if Carmilla is around normally Oz isn't too far behind. We know he's got mental abilities the others haven't, maybe it was the thing Lophi needed.”

“But Lilita has that too. Why wouldn't Lophi go for something stronger?” Dawn said, joining in.

“Maybe she's too strong minded. Oz he's strong but his still younger than her, not as strong mentally.” Jesse shook her head.

“I don't know this seems like a stretch, I mean they're not actually blood kin. They weren't anywhere near each other,” she argued. Maryne unfolded her arms, getting frustrated.

“Why do you have to argue against everything I say? Are you just saying this is all coincidence? They are raised by magic maybe that's something to do with. I'm not a vampire and magic expert, I don't know how it works.”

“But you know it well enough to make assumptions?” Jesse snapped, stopping them all. “How about you think about the smart questions for a minute? What the hell are we going to do about the giant angler-fish god of destruction that is underneath the entire campus? Why did Carmilla do what she did and why are we keeping her here? She is bleeding out chained to our basement floor, Lilita is already on edge you don't think she'll come looking for her? We've got to stop worrying about the assumptions and think about right now.” Danny felt awkward watching them all, Mel who stood back kept strong. Jesse didn't mess around with what ifs, she just wanted facts and how to get it done.

All of them were disrupted when Carmilla let out a sharp and painful gasp, she tried to move but was too weak to do anything. Laying in her own blood, pale and weak she went still. There was nothing more. All of them stared at her, wondering what the hell had happened. They stared at her no breathing, no blinking, no twitching, no muttering of pain, even the blood had stopped. Had Carmilla killed herself?

****

Lars burst through the apartment door and rushed to Oz's side. He crouched down and took hold of his hand tightly. He hadn't even acknowledged Lilita or Mattie.

“Oz? Oz? Please respond, Love. I can't handle you being hurt, I can't have the last thing we say being an argument. I can't do that.” Lars rested his lips against Oz's raised hand. There was nothing from him. “Please come back to me. I'm sorry.”

“We need to talk about what happened, Lars,” Lilita said finally. Lars didn't look around he kept his focus on Oz.

“Ok... explain it to me,” he said his voice hollow, it had to be otherwise he would breakdown. Lars and Oz had seen each other through many injuries and near deaths but never almost comatose. Lilita ignored the fact he didn't turn around.

“After Oz told you to leave until you had made up your mind, we spoke further with the Summers before he wandered off. Not far but we gave the Summers a bit of room to talk things over. He went over to the face of Lophiiformes, maybe just to see it. We never really stay in the cavern long so I think he was simply interested, he didn't move though. Even when we started speaking to the Summers again.” Lars frowned. Oz all about the coven, especially on official matters why would he ignore them? “As we spoke he gasped and became rigid, the small cuts on his hand were now being torn apart-” Lars turned around horrified, “the blood was in a perfect line to Lophiiformes. It was being drawn from him. His entire hand split open followed by his wrist, it poured onto the scales. We managed to get him away and we cancelled all plans with the Summers,” Lilita explained.

Lars tried to contain his emotions. It wasn't going well, he needed to keep level-headed while talking to her. It was incredibly hard to do that when your partner was greatly injured. He let go of Oz's hand and stood up. He took a strained breath before he looked to Lilita.

“This is your fault,” Lars told her, his voice was hard and unwavering. It shocked both Lilita and Mattie. Was he serious? “This could have all been avoided if you had just let us swarm the Summers and tear them apart. We didn't need them to get them off guard to do a total slaughter. Smart tactics and brute strength is all we needed. But that isn't good enough is it? You want them to suffer, to feel every pain they've ever caused you, to humiliate them. It's pointless, every injury and death is on you.” They both didn't know how to respond to him.

Lars crouched down back to Oz, staring at him. His skin was pasty, his lips dry and cracked.

“Did you give him anything when you got him back?” Lars asked. Lilita shook her head.

“No. I just wanted the wound healed, I used magic.” Lars scoffed as he pulled up his sleeve to get to his wrist.

“That's the problem with you raised, you think with your other abilities. In a blood for blood coven we have to know the talents we have intimately, everything they can do and to what. We focus on the basics of being a vampire,” Lars told them before biting his wrist, just enough to bleed. “And before you argue about the blood issue of possibly poisoning him that's only if one of my children did it. They physically can't create a coven themselves so their blood if given is toxic. Mine however is not.”

Getting hold of Oz he sat him up before sitting behind him, letting Oz's body rest against his. Lars put one hand around his stomach before putting his bloody wrist gently against his lips. He muttered reassurances and encouragement into Oz's ear. They were so soft the women could hear them. It took a few minutes before anything finally happened. Oz moved his head away from Lars's wrist, he was in a daze as he licked the blood off his lips. Lars smiled.

“Take it please,” Lars whispered before offering him his wrist again. Oz still had his eyes shut, everything hurt. It took a minute but he did, he weakly sank his sharp fangs into Lars wrist. Lars did well to hide the pain. He was feebly feeding at first, almost choking as his body registered that it was blood. Slowly it began to be more hungry and aggressive. His eyes now wide open and focused. Sharp fangs latching themselves deep into Lars's wrist as he drank more and more. Lars moved his hand from around Oz's waist and put it on his shoulder. Oz become suddenly aware of who he was biting. “Let go,” Lars said softly. Without any hesitation he did. Oz put his hand over Lars's injury and turned slightly looking over his shoulder. Small dribbles of blood down his chin.

“Thank you,” he said gently. Lars nodded and rested his head gently on his shoulder. “We should get you something to drink though.” Lars gave a small nod in agreement. Mattie gave a wide smile and quickly went out of the room to get him one.

Lilita found it odd that after the cavern incident they could go back to being affectionate so quickly. He had given him a choice and had demanded that he leave but as soon as he wounded he came running back, and gave his blood for him. It seemed odd and curious. She was almost curious to ask how that worked between two completely different types of vampire. Her thoughts trailed off though as Mattie walked in with a pint glass full of blood, she handed it to him. A smile on her lips, happy to have Oz back. He thanked her and took it off her. Oz moved further down the lounger so Lars could sit straight and comfortably as he drank.

Oz went to ask Lilita about his injuries while Lars went to drink. Both were interrupted by the front door slamming open and rushed footsteps came in. Danielle stood there a little rugged and bruised but for the most part she was alright. Lars lowered the glass a concerned look on his face, she stopped as she saw the blood from his wrist and saw the blood on Oz's chin.

“What did you do?!” She snapped. Lars snarled and went to stand up, he stumbled slightly. His legs momentarily giving out. He recovered quickly. “This happens every time you help him, every single time he makes you weak.”

“I offered so back off,” Lars said glaring at her. Reluctantly she did. “What happened to you?” he asked before drinking from the glass.

“A few of The Summers and Carmilla. They took her,” she told them, getting straight to the point. Lars choked into the glass. Oz stood up, everyone staring at her. She became incredibly uneasy. For the first time realising she was the weakest person in the room.

“What happened?” Mattie snapped before anyone else could. The harshness of her voice stunned her. Danielle hesitated. “I would answer me quickly because the boys are bad but never underestimate a sister's love, now tell me before it turns to anger.” Lars had wiped the blood away from his mouth with his hand, his throat aching from choking but he put his hand on her shoulder.

“And be completely honest. You hiding anything will only make this worse,” Lars told her. Danielle sighed.

“She was sitting away from the cavern, waiting for you all to come back. I guess she was concerned that she couldn't go down there... I had taken a group of ferals with me and we went to fight her. I was angry at the fact she had blinded me and nothing had really been done about it. She was a lot more brutal and capable than I expected.” Danielle couldn't help but hesitate, unsure what Lars would do to her. “She killed them, I'm pretty sure most of them-” She paused, she couldn't explain the anger, disgust and hatred that filled Lars eyes within seconds of the words registering. Oz put his hand on Lars's shoulder trying to ground him, trying to sooth him. It didn't help much.

“What else did you do?” Mattie asked harshly, knowing it wasn't all of it. She wouldn't be acting so skittish if that was it. It took her a minute to find the words.

“I- I bit her, poisoned her basically. Dampened all of her abilities, she was in agony. But even with that she said to me to run, that The Summers were coming and that I needed to find you. I ran for it but I saw the Summers drag her off.” That was it, that was everything she needed to say.

Without warning Mattie grabbed hold of Danielle and slammed her through the table, it broke under the force. Danielle groaned in pain holding herself. Lars looked down at her, unable to believe her actions.

“Tell me you're lying. That you're not stupid enough to poison a hunter then let them be dragged off,” Lars demanded. Danielle didn't say a thing. Mattie grabbed hold of her and pulled her to her feet, keeping a strong grip on her. “You know what makes them different from us, why they have a hunter and we can't? It's not just because they are raised that they have a strong advantage with extra abilities. It's because they have an emotional balance and understanding none of us can achieve. They are loyal and can be vicious together but they can think alone for the best of the coven,” Lars explained. “Our blood for blood coven can't have that because we are almost a pack, an incredibly close coven. All devoted to my wishes and my orders. Except for you.”

“No, I am. I didn't mean-” she argued quickly and worried.

“I got even for you, I went after Carmilla. That was it settled. You disobeyed what I had done and you disobeyed the basics of the coven. I called you in and to bring others with you because of the losses we have been getting, and you foolishly kill five of them all because you couldn't let something go.”

“I didn't-”

“The minute you took them to her you killed them, despite her arrogance and annoying level of independence Carmilla is a fantastic killer. You left her weakened to a group of people who know who she is and what she does. Anyone in this room has a right to kill you and I'm not going to stop them if they try.” Danielle gave a small shake of her head, horrified that he would allow it to happen. Oz went to step past Lars but Lilita raised her hand. It stopped him.

“No. We need her,” Lilita told them. “What was it you said, Lars? Smart thinking and brute strength. I think it's time we did it another way.” Lars nodded, glad that she had listened to him. Oz looked to Lars hopefully.

“So you're with us, not her?” Lars kissed him gently and nodded.

“Completely.” Oz gave a wide grin, overjoyed to hear it. “Should we be worried about Carmilla and this bite? If it has gone toxic in her then she could be at real risk.” Lilita thought about it for a minute or so.

“She's been poisoned multiple times before. It all ended the same way. I doubt this time will be different it might just take longer.” Lars was utterly confused, just like Danielle.

“I don't get it, if she's been poisoned before... what will take longer?” Mattie gave a small smirk. Lilita answered simply.

“The ultimate raised ability, something that can't be taken away. Rebirth.” Lars didn't understand but he knew soon that he would. All of them began to talk about a plan. Despite knowing Carmilla's strength he couldn't help but be concerned for her, rebirth wasn't easy for anyone. Not even Lilita.


	12. The slaughter in the Summer Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is dead in the basement of the Summer Society building. The Order intend on retrieving her and removing anyone between them and her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> If you love violence and blood then this is the perfect chapter for you. I honestly would love feedback on this chapter. It took me so long to write but I wanted to get it done before the second drop of Carmilla Season 3. (Who is loving this season by the way?) This is a long chapter but it's so good! Well my opinion anyway. 
> 
> I do have slightly upsetting news if you do love this story. The next chapter I post will be the last chapter. Which is one of the reasons this one is very long.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know, I love feedback.

Laura couldn't believe what she had read so far. Torture, brutal killings, detailed drawings and photographs, horrific descriptions and bloody truths. Mattie didn't lie when she said she would know when it was Lilita's opinion and when it was the actual events. The events read cold, hard and simple. The opinions were passionate, laced with every type of emotion. Either in favour of The Order or The Summers Lilita marked her opinion. It made Laura unsettled, it gave it so much life. It changed the difference of reading an event and being there. There were no words wasted in her opinions. Every word of hate, joy, sadness, anger it felt alive on the pages.

Laura found herself getting further invested in the words than the drawings. Despite how it added so much more to what she was in the journal. Some of them rough sketches, others almost hyper realistic. The detail gone into them made Laura wonder if Lilita had a photographic memory or if it was simply an ability all vampires had. Drawings of her coven, of Lophiiformes (which almost scared Laura upon finding out what The Source was), bloody battles, wrecked buildings and villages, Summer leaders and more. This book was far more personal than the other journal she had been given. Lilita couldn't have given this over easy. Was Lilita concerned about her, why would she hand over the book otherwise? If it was such a risk like Mattie said it was why would she hand it over? Laura's head was swarming with questions and emotions, the problem was what she should do with them. She knew she couldn't go up to The Summers and demand answers from them, not without exposing the journal and she wasn't fond of the idea of going to find Lilita. She decided to continue working her way through the book.

****

Carmilla was undeniably dead. No blood slipped from her wounds, no trembling or muttering, no cracked breath or weak light in her eyes. The Summers had checked her over to check for anything that would prove either that she was faking it, they didn't find anything. Danny and one of the Summers, Sandy, were crouched in front of Carmilla looking at the mess she was in. How did so much blood pour out of one vampire? But it was better to be looking at the dead Hunter than to get involved in the Sisters arguing about what they should do now they had the dead daughter of the Dean chained up in their basement.

“Well we can't just give her body back and apologise,” Jesse told them, tired of going around in circles. Dawn gave a dry uncomfortable smile.

“What difference does it make Lilita's not going to be happy anyway?” she questioned. Tara chimed in after.

“Her daughter died in the basement of the Summers building after being kidnapped by our hunter. Do you think she's going to listen to reason and explanation?”

Maryne stood there listening to all comments, it all building up inside. Danny was waiting for it and was about to intervene when she could have sworn that she saw a small twitch near the corner of her blood stained mouth. Danny looked to Sandy, her brow furrowed.

“Did you see that?” Danny asked quickly. Sandy shook her head, she had been looking up at the arguing women. “I think we should move.” Everything went into a blur.

Carmilla's pure black eyes snapped open and as much as the chains allowed she launched herself forward, four sharp fangs bared. Her teeth sank as deep as she could get them into Sandy's thigh. Blood pouring instantly. The chains allowed enough movement for Carmilla to grab her lower leg and pull her closer. Danny instinctively moved back before getting to her feet. A mix of uncontrollable starving snarls and Sandy's screams startled the others who had been so busy arguing they hadn't registered the attack. Carmilla drank deep mouthfuls of blood, trying to get as much as she possibly could to heal herself.

Carmilla suddenly groaned when she felt a crossbow bolt pierce her lower back. It made her falter, Danny went to grab Sandy but Carmilla sank her teeth in deeper, if they took Sandy from her Sandy's thigh muscle would be remaining in her mouth.

“Aim for her head,” Maryne ordered. Among the desperate feeding it got Carmilla's attention. “We'll make sure she's dead this time.” It took Carmilla a moment before she reluctantly let go of Sandy's leg. Danny and Mel grabbed her before pulling her away quickly. Jesse ran over to help sort out the wound.

Blood ran down her lips and chin. Carmilla wiped it back into her mouth, licking it off her fingers. She didn't want to waste a single drop of it. Carmilla turned to the Summers, first seeing Tara and Dawn both holding crossbows. Tara putting a new bolt in her's while Dawn kept her's trained on Carmilla. She reached round and pulled out the bolt with a small groan. Looking at it, she grinned at the blood that coated the tip. She threw it down at Maryne's feet before giving a unsettling bloody smirk. She had gotten enough out of Sandy.

Despite the pain Carmilla kept a bloody grin. The Summers could do nothing except watch as her wounds rapidly began to heal themselves. The pain increased with every layer of muscle and skin, it would be worth it though. Maryne grabbed a sword off the mounted weapons holder. They had never seen anything like this. It finished with the two lower fangs falling out of her mouth to be replaced with regular teeth. All the women stared at her as Carmilla kneeled on the floor, a sick smile on her face. They were all glad she was chained. She didn't seem bothered by her restraints.

“You've all killed yourselves,” Carmilla told them simply. “They will all come for you.” She chuckled under her breath, ecstatic at the idea of what her family would do to come get her. “Every single one of them.”

Jesse had manage to use a jacket to stifle the bleeding from Sandy's thigh. Danny and Mel helped lift her.

“Come on we have to get her leg sorted,” Jesse told them. “She isn't going anywhere.”

“Oh these chains?” Carmilla questioned tugging at them, they strained under her strength. “I could easily rip out of these. I'm going to wait for a bit first though. Just until the fun starts and then you should worry.”

They all tried to ignore the shivers that her happiness sent down their spines. Instead they all left taking Sandy up into the kitchen. They bolted the basement door shut, locking her in. If Carmilla was being honest at least for a moment they didn't need to worry about her.

****

Oz was upstairs finishing changing out of his bloodied shirt. If he was going to get Carmilla he didn't want to feel restricted, the blood wasn't the issue. He was finishing putting on his black tanktop when his head swarmed with pain. It felt like something was clawing to get out, gouging at the back of his eyes and ripping around in his head. He clutched his head tight, crouching down on the floor trying to stop any chance of stumbling in pain. He stifled his gasps of agony through clenched teeth. He rode it out, he couldn't do anything else. It only lasted a couple of minutes but it left him feeling dazed and feeling oddly violated. What had just happened?

Slowly getting up he tried to shake off the daze, he needed to focus. He walked over to the wardrobe ignoring how pale he suddenly looked in the mirror. Opening the door he got a large leather bag out. He stepped back, bag in hand and shut the door. Slightly shocked when he saw his nose had started to bleed. He chucked the bag on the bed which landed with a slight thump.

“What the fuck?” Oz muttered under his breath as she grabbed his bloody shirt from the floor and held it against his nose. He hadn't even felt it begin. There was a gentle knock of the door before Lars walked in, surprised to see Oz the way he was.

“Are you okay?” Lars questioned, not exactly sure what was happening. Oz nodded.

“Little nosebleed. I'm okay,” he reassured before Lars even had time to fuss. Lars sighed and walked over to check on him. Oz lowered the shirt after wiping off any remainders of the blood. “See I'm fine. Probably just a minor thing from earlier. Let's focus on something a bit more fun,” Oz said playfully before going over to the bag and unzipping it. With one hand he pulled out a blood stained longsword. Lars watched him with some excitement as he saw a murderous look go over his eyes.

“Everyone is getting ready to go collect your sister. Like you said it should be fun,” Lars told him. Oz walked over sword in hand. He grabbed hold of Lars's shirt and pulled him into a eager kiss. Lars was thrown off momentarily before he grabbed a handful of Oz's hair and pulled him back slightly. Oz grinned, he didn't mind this kind of roughness from him. Lars dragged his eyes over him, all kinds of thoughts running through his mind. “If only we had the time right now,” Lars teased, a wanting grin on his lips. Oz growled playfully which just earned him a slight tug. “Make all the noise you want, other than a kiss you're not getting anything from me. Not right now anyway.” Oz hadn't registered the sentence fully before Lars had slipped his hand from his hair to the side of his neck. He didn't hesitate in pulling him forward and into a kiss. It was intense and didn't last as long as Oz would have liked due to Mattie shouting for them up the stairs. Lars grinned before letting Oz go.

Oz smiled and looked down to the sword in his hand. He was ready for this, to get his sister back and he hoped that Maryne would be stupid enough to deny Lilita. That would be fun.

“Come on. I want to return some lost property,” Oz said grinning widely. Lars walked behind him just as eager for something fun.

Going downstairs they were joined by Mattie and Lilita. They all gave a shared smile before walking outside. Outside stood Danielle and all of Lars's ferals. They all were eager and excited by the idea of what could happen.

****

It had been a while that Carmilla had been locked in the basement. She had looked around properly and was almost disappointed about how little they had down here. Since they no doubt actually intended to torture her when she was first brought here there was barely any equipment. Weapons mounted on the wall, a small table which had a few bits and pieces on. Pliers, a couple of knives, holy water, a stake. The normal things to hurt a vampire. The only thing that didn't belong there was Carmilla's wrist-brace which she was very happy to have close by. She would need it no doubt.

Carmilla couldn't help but be amused as she stayed chained in the basement. A few minutes after the door had been locked she had heard raised voices, surprisingly from Laura the most. She couldn't catch all of it but it sounded like Laura was going on a rant. Carmilla smiled until she heard the word Lophiiformes. It meant she had been given the second journal which meant she knew a lot more about her and what The Order was. Carmilla was never given a chance to read the book and wasn't stupid enough to read it behind Lilita's back but she had a vague idea what was in them. Lilita had spoken in passing about them to her. If she was shouting at The Summers about it she was stupid and putting herself at risk. Carmilla was cut from her thought about Laura and The Summers when there was several loud and slow knocks on the front door. A grin reappeared on Carmilla's face. She was right, they had come for her.

****

Danny and Mel lifted Sandy out of the basement, blood soaking the cloth around her leg. Laura heard the commotion and got up, quickly joining them to see what was wrong. She was surprised to see the cause.

“Put her on the table, come on,” Danny instructed as Jesse went off to get the medical kit. Dawn quickly cleared the table and moved back allowing them to place her down. Jesse came back over with the kit and started to patch her up. She acted fast, to try and avoid further blood loss. Maryne looked to the rest of the Summer girls.

“We all need to get armed,” Maryne told them. “If Carmilla isn't bluffing we need to be ready. Get sorted now.” The girls all separated all going to get weapons.

Tara was tugging on a black leather fingerless glove on her trigger hand, she furious of the way things had happened. Carmilla should have never had the muzzle taken off her, they wouldn't be where they are now if she hadn't. This was Danny's fault. She had the right as a hunter to make that choice but ultimately it wasn't beneficial and was made with idiotic thinking.

Laura stood there confused as to everything what was going on around her. Maryne saw her and walked over to her.

“You should leave. It isn't safe for you to be here,” Maryne told her. Laura looked over to Sandy unsure how to even process that.

“What the hell is happening?” Laura snapped. “Carmilla got dragged into the basement barely conscious, you come back fuming but won't tell me anything then one of the girls is brought up here bleeding. What is going on?!”

“You aren't one of us, Hollis!” Maryne told her. Every bit of anger she had been trying to contain since coming back from the cavern was breaking out. “We aren't telling you anything because you're not a Summer. You're not a hunter or anything. You're only here because you're connected to Carmilla. I want you out of here now.” That was the last straw for Laura as frustration and disbelief swarmed her body. Her face scrunched while she trying to hide it, her hands did the same. It did nothing to help.

“You're worse than them!” Laura unintentionally blurted out. It caused a lot of the Summers to stop and look over. Maryne just stared unsure if she had heard her right. “My friends have been killed, girls have been taken and I might be able to help but you're not giving me anything. Lilita contacted me to talk about a truce, me! She wanted me there, not you. I gave you footage on Carmilla, you didn't even know who it was until you I told you. I was able to identify the coven leader for you. I have given you so much and you give me nothing all because I'm not part of your group. You are worse than them.”

“You're still a child, you don't know fuck all about what we do–”

“What that you capture supernatural beings, torture them, kill them all in the name of protecting Silas and getting your hands on something you didn't even know what it was until recently? Yeah I know quite a bit about that actually.” Danny left Jesse and Sandy. She walked over to Laura who kept back from her as much as it hurt to.

“Laura, it's not as simple as all that,” Danny said involving herself. Hating that she was speaking against Laura. “You have to understand Silas to understand what we do.” Laura gave a frustrated sigh.

“I've read a lot on Silas. The history of this place, books from the library, the journal Lilita gave me. I know a lot about your society and what you do.” Maryne shook her head.

“What you've read is bits and pieces of a vampire's side of things. She keeps it in code, body count numbers, details of battles all from her point of view. You don't think she could manipulate it however she wanted?” Laura was trembling with rage.

“At least she is giving me something, much more than you have. At least I see some of what is happening and her journal goes into a lot of details. Drawings, photographs, sickening detailed writings.” Maryne frowned she had looked at the journal Lilita had given her, it didn't have a lot of drawings in and especially no photographs.

“What are you on about?” Laura made a quick decision, she didn't know if it was the smart one but her emotions took over too quickly to stop herself.

“What's Lophiiformes?” It stopped all four Sisters but just confused Danny and Mel. “It's mentioned in Lilita's journal, some sort of prehistoric angler-fish demon god thing which is trapped under Silas by the sounds of it. There are drawings of it in here. Also drawings of Carmilla chained up, cut hundreds of times, her fangs pulled out and pictures of some old Summer women brutally murdered. That's just a few things a long with group pictures of your society over the years, along with Lilita's Order over the years. Their numbers have dwindled while you have been trying to get your hands on something you didn't even know what it was until today.”

Maryne grabbed hold of Laura by the throat and kept a tight grip on the sword in her hand.

“Maryne, let her go!” Danny demanded.

“How do you know any of this? None of that was in the journal she gave you. Tell me!” Maryne shouted. Danny ran off and came back with a sword gripping it with two hands. Ready to use it.

“Let her go, Maryne.” She didn't listen. Laura tried her hardest to hide the scared trembling, she did well until Maryne clenched her hand a little tighter. Laura gave a shaky quiet whimper.

“She is putting everyone at risk by being here. If she already knows what we're dealing with she could be with them,” Maryne snapped.

“We are already at risk! We're wasting time with her. We need to get ready,” Danny argued. She looked around to see some of the girls coming back armed with weapons but becoming nervous when they saw what was happening. “Maryne, stop it please.”

Maryne went to raise the sword to Laura's face but Danny acted first. She brought down her sword and slammed the blade out of Maryne's grip before pushing her away from Laura. Danny brought her sword up again, uncertain what she was doing. Tara and Dawn raised their crossbows at Danny, they had to take Maryne's side. Maryne stared at furiously.

“You're letting your feelings for her endanger everyone here!” Danny shook her head.

“No you're endangering all of us by wasting what little time we have before The Dean comes looking for her daughter. I'm not doing this out of care I'm doing this as the Summer Hunter. Focus on getting everyone ready,” Danny argued. Danny looked over her shoulder at the terrified Laura. “How do you know about all of this?” Laura walked over to the table and picked up the second journal before coming back.

“Not long after the Sisters came back there was a knock on the door. It was Mattie, she handed me this. Said Lilita wanted me to read it, find out for myself what you are all like. What you've done before... it told me about them too. I had to know. Mattie said I was in danger being with you all but I shouldn't let you see this because what you would do would be bad,” Laura told them honestly. Not much point hiding anything now.

Maryne didn't have any time to form a sentence when there was several loud slow knocks on the front door. Everyone looked to it. No one wanted to open it, they didn't want to see who was standing there although everyone already had an idea.

****

Mattie stood at the bottom of the porch stairs. A few of the ferals wandered the front of the building. Lars made his way up the few steps just behind Lilita, Oz sat on the side rail sword in hand. He gave a smile to Mattie and then Lars. He got it returned it off both of them. Lilita looked to Oz.

“You understand what you have to do?” she asked simply. Oz nodded.

“Perfectly,” he answered happily and eager. Lilita gave a small smile and squeezed his shoulder briefly before knocking on the front door.

It took a couple of minutes before there was an answer. Lilita stood there her hands gently clasped in front of her. As normal in her suit, she looked like a power house of a woman. Maryne opened the door wide. Lilita got a full view, most of the girls were armed. Oz looked over Maryne wasn't though, he saw the discarded sword on the floor and how tense Danny was in front of Laura. What had happened? The Order was at their doorstep and they were still uneasy about other things. Oz was trying to get as much information as he could while he was sitting there. Looking over every part of the rooms he could see, remembering everything he could. The number of girls, the weapons, the layout of the rooms. He turned to Mattie who gave him her full attention. He quickly brushed the tip of his index finger across his bottom lip before the tip of his little finger skimmed his chin. Mattie grinned widely, he had found one of the people they needed.

Oz looked back when Lilita and Maryne finally engaged in talking. Everyone eagerly waited on the conversation.

“Maryne,” Lilita said politely. Maryne nodded acknowledging her.

“Lilita,” Maryne returned. Lilita stared at her for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

“I know you have my daughter, Maryne,” Lilita told her simply. “I'm here to collect her. It would be in your and your entire society's best interest if you hand her over without any hassle.” Maryne thought about her reply for a moment. Trying to think of every outcome. She knew for certain she was here so lying would be a stupid mistake for a start, any attempt to lie would result in injury or worse. What could she say that would help calm this situation?

“She isn't hurt,” Maryne informed. A small smile tugged at Lilita's lips.

“I'm well aware of that. You have a Summer girl bleeding out on a table over there I know my daughter is safe and uninjured. You won't be able to save that girl by the way. That kind of injury, why it was caused and how. It won't heal,” Lilita said simply. “Tell me was finding out that my daughter is much tougher to kill than you expected terrifying for you?” Maryne didn't answer, she had to remain calm. Nothing about seeing her do that was calm. Lilita allowed the smile to briefly go wider. “But that isn't an answer to what I said. I want you to release Carmilla without a hassle.” Maryne went to talk right away but Lilita shook her head. “Think very carefully about what you're about to say because what you say now will have consequences.”

Maryne stood there trying to think of what to do. She took this time to look at what was going on and who was there. Mattie, Lars, Oz who was armed with a sword she recognised, and Lilita in front of her. Oz armed alone unnerved her, the rest made her cautious. It got worse when she saw a few of the ferals looking around the building. She became very aware of the thoughts of being trapped in the house. She looked back to the Summers, they all had a cautious look on their faces but determined too. They were ready to stand with Maryne. She looked to Dawn and Tara who kept a firm grip on their crossbows. Jesse was still by Sandy, her hands covered in blood but one of the Summer girls had put a sturdy hatchet on the table. Maryne took a short breath before looking back to Lilita.

“I still need Carmilla here,” Maryne told her, her voice strong and almost confrontational. Oz gave a half smile, Lars saw it out of the corner of his eyes. He had slid his fangs down, it was the response Oz had been hoping for. The most likely outcome. Lilita nodded. Both her and Maryne knew what was about to happen. What Maryne had set off. Lilita looked over to Laura, who was still holding the second journal.

“Miss Hollis,” Lilita addressed. “I think it would be best if you collected the journals and come with me.” Danny gripped the sword tightly, looking at Lilita almost challenging her to come take her. Lilita scoffed lightly before focusing again on Laura who clutched the journal in her hands. “Miss Hollis, please. I promise you you're in no danger from me. I would hate for you to be a fatality that The Summers caused.”

Jesse looked over to Laura who was unsure what to do. Danny wasn't going to move out of the way and Maryne was faltering. Making the choice for them, she picked up the hatchet and walked to the table. She grabbed the first journal and walked to Laura dumping it in her arms. It surprised her and Danny who turned around.

“What do you think you're doing? You can't just hand her over,” Danny told her keeping her voice but hushed.

“If she stays here they'll kill her straight away,” Jesse replied. “Above everything else we stand for the students of Silas. She is innocent in all this. Lilita has involved her specifically in all of this, more than she has any of us. That means she is valuable to them, we have to believe she'll be safe.” Danny didn't like it. She hated the fact that she couldn't keep Laura safe and the only way she might be safer was with Lilita.

“I'm sorry, Laura,” Danny apologised before moving out of the way. Silas and The Summers had to come first. Jesse hooked her hand under Laura's arm before she had a chance to argue or fully register what was going on. Maryne moved out of the way. Jesse stood in front of Lilita, Laura beside her. Oz growled softly as he laid his eyes on Jesse.

“She isn't involved in what happens here, she doesn't get hurt because of us,” Jesse wanted to make sure she understood. Lilita nodded.

“Not because of you,” Lilita said simply. Jesse let Laura go who hesitated for a moment but then walked past Lilita as she stepped to the side. Lilita looked to Oz as Jesse walked away from the door and Laura walked down the path, past Mattie. Maryne watched them carefully, she was startled when Jesse put the hatchet in her hand as she walked past. As she walked back over to the kitchen she picked up Maryne's sword. Oz had been too distracted to notice any of this.

“Now?” Oz asked quietly. Lilita gave a grin which lit up her entire face.

“Make it quick and painful,” she answered happily before turning and walking away down the steps and following Laura.

Mattie gave a short but piercing shriek. A clear signal to the ferals to attack, not just the ones in the front of the building but to the rest that surrounded the building. They smashed through windows and doors, overwhelming the Summers. They hadn't expected an ambush on their own home. With everyone thrown off and startled Oz smiled at Lars before jumping off the ledge and running at Maryne knocking her off her feet. She slid across the floor, yet still kept hold of her weapon. Lars and Mattie soon followed. Tara shot a bolt at Mattie but it stopped before it got close. She looked to Oz who had turned his attention to it as soon as he heard it fire. Mattie smiled, thankful for his ability of telekinesis. Without a single movement the bolt flew into a different direction and dug deep into the back of a Summer girl who had just finished killing an attacking feral.

“Get the girl then go get Carm!” Oz ordered before swinging the sword at a rushing Summer keeping her back away from Mattie. A feral group had rushed Tara and Dawn who were fighting with another Summer trying to push them back. They weren't doing too bad.

Mattie rushed into the kitchen. A Summer girl came after Mattie with an axe, she dodged the first few attacks before knocking the weapon right out of her hands before grabbing hold of the Summer by the throat and crushing her windpipe as she gave out a last gasp Mattie slammed her head into the counter. Breaking open her skull, blood poured across the floor. Mattie knew the smell of fresh hot blood would send the ferals wild and make them even more dangerous. Mattie grabbed hold of Sandy by the front of her shirt. Even in her barely conscious weakened state she was terrified.

“You're coming with me,” Mattie told her with a sick smile. Sandy tried to pull back but there was nothing she could do.

****

Carmilla smelt the slaughter going on upstairs and listened to the violence. She couldn't wait to join but sadly she had to. She had wait for someone to get her, right now despite all her wounds being healed she was incredibly vulnerable. Thankfully she didn't have to wait too long. The basement door was opened and Sandy was carried effortlessly down the stairs by Mattie. Carmilla sighed happily, hunger swarming her as she saw Sandy. Walking over Mattie dropped her in front of the now ravenous Carmilla. Mattie snapped the chain that restricted Carmilla. Instantly she was on top of Sandy, her fangs deep in her throat. Not wasting a single drop of blood in her body.

While Carmilla was feeding Mattie wandered around the room, she picked up Carmilla's wrist-brace and pulled a sword off the wall. Carmilla would want these. She always wanted the extra danger in battle. Normally she didn't get a chance for battle, all her hunts other than this Silas trip were often more subtle. No mistakes, just clean and done. She would want fun in this fight.

The sound of flesh was heard from the floor. Mattie looked to Carmilla as she let go of the remainders of Sandy's neck. Carmilla got up. Strength and excitement for the hunt was radiating off her. Her eyes jet black and blood down her mouth. Mattie handed Carmilla the wrist-brace, slipping it on she grinned. It felt perfect to be whole again after so much agony. She took the sword off Mattie and made her way to the stairs, she paused for a moment before hugging Mattie.

“Thank you,” she said softly. Mattie smiled, she knew that Carmilla needed the rest of that feed. What she had done bringing herself back from the dead that took a lot of effort, she needed to replace all of that. Now she had she was reading for mayhem and slaughter. Moving out of the hug they both went up the stairs and into chaos. Both of them surprised to see what was happening.

****

Lilita stood not far from the building, it was still in view and she could see the fighting inside. Laura stood beside her, still clutching the books to her body. How could they just stand by and do nothing? Not that Laura would make much difference in this particular fight but why did it even have to happen? How could Lilita watch her children die?

“This is something that has to happen, Miss Hollis,” Lilita told her as if she was reading her mind. “There has been too much death over Lophiiformes. We can't kill it but we can get rid of those who would seek to kill it or use it. It's a horrific balance we have to figure out.” Laura still didn't fully understand, she didn't see how death could be good in any form.

“If it's a balance then why would you kill the others?” Laura asked. “I don't understand.”

“Are you familiar with chess, Miss Hollis?” Lilita questioned, her gaze still on the house. Laura nodded. “All the pieces, all the moves, the whole game is about strategy. How to use your moves most effectively. Each side is the same; the same rules and everything. The objective is to beat the other team, plenty of methods to win it all depends on the player. Silas is my chessboard.” Laura frowned and looked to her, wondering if Lilita was serious.

“So all of this is a game to you? Just wipeout the other players completely before you lose?” Lilita chuckled.

“I've accepted many defeats, Miss Hollis. Now I have a full set and I intend to use them all.”

“And what you're the king in your grand game?” Laura was getting frustrated. How could she be so unfazed by all of this?

“No. While the king is important he is more of a figurehead, very few moves but incredibly powerful. Lars is king, he controls the pawns; the ferals. That is his greatest addition to my chessboard. Carmilla is my bishop, my little hunter effective and swift. Mattie my rook, strong, sturdy and to the point. Carmicheal is my knight, tactical, loyal and headstrong. I'm the queen, I have every move at my command. I am the strongest player and I decide how my victory goes.” Laura became instantly uneasy. “I tried to be smart, I've tried to keep a fair game but their king doesn't care, Maryne doesn't care. I've had enough of it.”

“I-” Lilita didn't even let her get a sentence out.

“My journal please,” Lilita finally looked at her as she held out her hand, “the second one.” Laura handed it over. Lilita opened it and flicked through the pages. “I have lived a very long time. I have seen empires rise and fall, bloody battles, thousands upon thousands of the beauties in this world, I have made families and friend hundreds of times over. I have seen the darkest moments of history and what depths humans will sink to to achieve their goals.” Lilita stopped, a hard look on her face. “I will show you something that not even my coven have seen.” Putting her hand on the page she muttered under her breath, slowly ink started to appear on the page. The page originally only had a few notes, Laura hadn't gotten to that bit in the book but knew if she had she wouldn't have acknowledged anything wrong with the page.

Once the detailed drawing appeared Lilita showed her. Laura instantly looked away. Horrified by what she saw on the page, her stomach twisted and vomit rising to her throat. She couldn't contain it and moved away, throwing up as pictures of a tortured and mangled Lilita burned in her mind. Coughing and spitting Laura kept away, she reached into her pocket hoping she had a tissue. Luckily she did.

“Why did you show me that?” Laura asked her voice shaking. “What could showing me that do?” Lilita gave a unamused smile.

“The Summers, well they went by a different name when this happened, they did this to me. They did this because they thought I would tell them what I was protecting. They used saws on my limbs, hammers to break my bones, crosses to make me beg for mercy, they burnt me, hung me, they tried to drown me. Miss Hollis, you have to understand that they are horrific people. This isn't some unreasoned attack. My logic, my strategy is justified,” Lilita explained. Laura stood up straight and looked at her.

“The people who say that murder is justified tend to be just as bad,” Laura commented. Lilita snapped the book shut, letting her frustration get to her for just a moment. Laura jumped at the sudden sound.

“You need to understand this and that we're getting you away from awful people, who would seek to destroy everything out of curiosity and desire to possess something that they barely know anything about.”

“Why me though? Out of everyone on campus, why me?” It was the one question that had been on her mind since all of this started. Why her? Why was she caught in this horrible whirlwind of friends dying, vampires on campus, a battle between good and evil (not that she was sure who was who now) why was it her who was caught in all this? “I hardly think it's that you care about me.” Lilita smiled, well she wasn't wrong with that.

“My daughter has a fondness of you,” Lilita answered. Laura stood there confused and a little shocked. “Even though I have odd methods of care I love her deeply. Carmilla is conflicted and confused by this all, being loyal to me, to our family and having feelings for you. We rarely fall for people, Miss Hollis. You're incredibly special in her eyes.”

“She killed my friends...” Laura told her. “How can she care for me if she can kill people I care about?”

“She has no attachment to them. She shuts herself off completely to every part of her feelings. All she does is follow what she's told. When people are targeted it's for a good reason, they're a threat to the balance. It's for the safety of the campus.”

“You're murdering children!” Lilita didn't react to her outburst. She was right but she needed to be told about Carmilla, it's what Carmilla had instructed her to do.

“After this I won't need to harm anyone again.”

****

The Summers were holding their own and were managing to destroy the ferals quickly. That wasn't to say The Order wasn't giving them a lot of problems. Carmilla quickly looked around as the slaughter continued. Blood, dead or wounded bodies were slumped in various places. Fights all breaking out. Lars was a little wounded an arrow through his forearm and a cut going across his face, but he was gripping a woman from behind his teeth sunk deep in her throat. It didn't last long until the next person attacked him, he dropped the woman leaving her to bleed out on the floor.

“You go help Lars and take out the twins,” Carmilla instructed. Mattie nodded. “I'll try to find Oz, I know who he'll be after. If I find her I'm also going after my mark.”

“What about Maryne?” Mattie asked.

“If you can get a clear chance kill her. If not we'll hunt her down as a group.” Mattie nodded before running into the fight. Carmilla ran up the corridor. Every part of her getting excited. There was so much chaos.

Carmilla saw Oz as she run into a large wrecked back room, tables toppled, chairs flung about, pool table covered in blood and a body, doors and windows broken. The glass doors led to a massive garden, which extended close to the woods. Oz was crouched on the floor holding the deep wound on his thigh, groaning to himself as blood stained his hands. Carmilla saw that he hadn't acknowledged the Summer approaching him, axe in hand. She had a clean shot at his skull. Carmilla didn't hesitate in her actions.

Running quickly she vaulted the table making sure to miss the chair close by. As soon as she was close enough between Oz and her she pulled the sword back and swung fast and up. Cutting up her stomach, chest and throat. Carmilla was sprayed with blood as the Summers's throat split open. She shook and dropped to the floor.

The clattering of the axe and thump of the body brought Oz out of his daze. He looked up to see Carmilla. She turned and held out her hand, he grabbed it and she pulled him up. He was taken back for a second, power radiated from her, it was so long since her eyes had been this black.

“You have to be careful, Carm,” Oz instantly told her. “Danielle did this. She's after us, would have had a good attempt at killing me if that tall, ginger Summer hadn't shot her.” Carmilla smiled, thankful of Danny's timing and also that she was still alive, well that she knew of. Carmilla lightly bit her hand, just enough so her fangs punctured her skin.

“Take a small mouthful. You know how strong my blood is right now,” Carmilla told him. Oz was hesitant about it, her blood would be like steroids. It would accelerate everything. Healing, strength, senses. “You can't return that sword to its owner with a wounded leg.” Oz nodded and put his mouth to the small wound, the smallest of mouthfuls is all he needed. Resurrection made every part of her body work faster and stronger for a small period of time.

It burnt through his body, forgetting that it would taste like battery acid. He clutched his throat for a moment and grabbed Carmilla's shoulder, trying to steady himself. He did rather quickly. He pushed Carmilla out of the way of an attacking Summer, he punch forward it connected with her sternum. It shattered instantly. Oz grinned looking at his hands. He forgot how good resurrection felt.

“I'm going to take care of Danny if she's still alive. Battle or not I want to finish my mark,” Carmilla explained. “Mattie and Lars are sorting out the twins.” Oz picked up the sword from the floor.

“And I'm going to find Jesse,” Oz said walking off, going back further into the house.

****

The fight had gone upstairs, Mattie and Lars stood in separate rooms. Both a little wounded but compared to the butchered Summers it was nothing. These were the girls who were smart and strong but weren't involved in the hunting, they didn't stand a chance against Lars and Mattie together. It didn't matter if they weren't the hunters every Summer would be wiped out.

“We should go find, Oz!” Lars shouted from down the other end of the wide corridor. Mattie walked out of a room closer to the stairs.

“Not yet. We have to get rid of Dawn and Tara. They're up here,” Mattie told him. “Oz will be fine, Carmilla's gone after him.”

Lars walked out of the room and looked down towards her. He was confused.

“How do you know they are up here?” Lars asked. Mattie turned her head slightly, listening for something.

“Because if they were they would be dead already,” Mattie told him as she walked towards him stopping by the next door. She glanced at the door, he gave a smile. Had she found them? “Just like Maryne and Jesse.”

There was a muffled shout behind the door which sounded like 'Its a trap' but the door swung open regardless. Mattie moved out of the way as a bolt was fired wildly by Dawn. She was followed quickly by Tara who fired a shot at Lars making him rush back into the room he was previously in.

“Mattie!” Lars shouted hoping to get a reply. She needed to be okay.

“I'm fine!” she replied. Lars released a small breath before he readied himself for a fight, he had to get out of this room first.

Dawn discarded her crossbow and pulled two hatchets from her belt. Anger fueled her. Tara knew this was a mistake but she couldn't let her sister face this by herself. She loaded her last bolt, before she looked down to her belt a long duel end dagger was clipped on her belt, the other piece of protection was her glove with had metal lines going across the covered section on her fingers. Her trigger hand being the strongest one, so it made sense to have that protected and powerful.

“Ready?” Dawn asked quietly. Tara was no where near ready for this. Dawn's anger had left them incredibly vulnerable. Trapped between two bloodthirsty and mid-hunt vampires. There was no ready for this situation. Tara took a breath, steadying her hand.

“Yea,” she answered quietly before she turned quickly taking Dawn's place, crouching in front of her and firing her bolt at Mattie. She just managed to avoid it, it grazed her arm. Tara moved back round as Lars got out of the room, she threw her empty crossbow at him. Stunning him and giving her enough time to retrieve the dagger from her belt. Her fingers slid into the handle, effectively giving her a set of knuckle-dusters. She wasn't going to let go of this weapon.

It was all going to be a close fight now. Everyone waited for a moment. It was in a single breath the fight started. Dawn ran straight for Mattie and Lars walked quickly towards Tara, his fangs bared and fists clenched. This was going to be hard.

Mattie dodged a flurry of attacks. Moving further down the corridor as she did. Closer to the banister which over looked the large lobby and stairs. A swing of one hatchet landed a lucky shot and cut across Mattie's check. Another swing which Mattie avoided ended up with one of Dawn's weapons embedded in the banister. She didn't have time to pull it out as an enraged Mattie grabbed hold of her and threw her against the wall winding her. She wasn't going to end her quickly.

Tara stood her ground against Lars's advance. If she moved back she would run the risk of getting in Dawn's way or leave herself open to Mattie. Lars had to be her focus. He was surprised that she didn't flee but it made his hunt far more interesting as an opponent instead of a victim.

She kept one hand tight around her dagger and the other clenched into a fist. Her dagger the first threat Lars had to take care of. He wasn't stupid enough to ignore the fact the pommel was a shorter blade, perfect for staking at close range. He was going to have to be smart about this.

Lars ducked underneath her well controlled slash, he didn't expect a quick kick that caught him off guard. He stumbled into the wall slightly. She was fast and controlled. This changed things. Lars let his hands relax as he pushed himself off the wall. Tara hadn't attacked even though in his momentary daze she had a chance. It concerned him. He hadn't just got one of the twins, he had gotten the cold and calculating one. She only gave him a moment before she began she attacked with swift almost precise attacks. He needed to do something, she was forcing him down the corridor and soon he would run out of places to go. He stepped forward and raised his arm, it took the majority of her attack. The blade followed through and cut across the bridge of his nose. He tried to ignore the pain and used his uninjured arm to wrap her attacking arm locked up. The weapon trapped behind him as he gripped her elbow and had her forearm trapped under his arm. She panicked not liking the idea of being this close to him.

Lars grabbed her by her hair and went to slam her head against the wall, anything to daze her. Instead his face started to burn as she punched him hard with her gloved hand. He had been so focused on her dagger hadn't even noticed the thin iron blocks on her glove fingers. When lined up they made a cut up crucifix. He had to admit it was smart, taking a crucifix and making it into a physical weapon. He wanted to move away from her as she repeatedly hit him burning and cutting crucifixes into his cheek but he went through with slamming her head hard against the wall. She went to drop to the floor but his grip around her arm held her up.

“I'm gonna rip your damn throat out,” Lars told her as he went to slam her again, she grinned and pulled her trapped arm towards her as much as she could. It slipped just enough. Lars let go as her felt the sharp bladed pommel stab into his back. He chucked her behind him, he let go of her. She slid down the wall to the floor to get rid of the daze. He wrapped his arm around himself and felt the wound. It wasn't deep but it would slow him down.

Mattie was no help, she was too caught up in beating Dawn. It was surprising by this point she wasn't unconscious or dead. The wall had started to crack the amount of times she had been slammed into it, blood poured from her face, her body bruised and swollen. Mattie had a few large gashes not all of Dawn's anger was wasted; but it looked like it wasn't going to help any longer.

Mattie pulled the bloody and wounded Dawn to her feet where she had been laying on the floor. Dawn stared at her before making one last effort, she headbutted Mattie. Mattie screamed as something broke. Dawn stumbled into the banister, she grabbed hold of hatchet which had embedded there. She went to pull it out but didn't have the strength in her. Mattie stormed over to her, Dawn quickly let go and scrambled up the corridor grabbing the hatchet on the floor, she managed to get a grip on it as Mattie grabbed hold of her and pulled her back. Dragging her across the floor. Mattie didn't acknowledge the hatchet as she chucked her into one of the rooms where a few of the Summers laid dead. Tara looked to Mattie as wiped away blood from her nose, grabbing hold of the hatchet before ripping it out of the banister and storming into the room.

Both Lars and Tara just waited and watched. Neither of them could fight as they heard the sounds of a desperate fight. Shouts and groans, furniture being broken, the sounds of tripping over blood and bodies. It was a messy fight. It suddenly went very quiet after the thud of a hatchet.

Both of them waited for the victor to emerge. Both of them looked horrified when Dawn stumbled out, blood pouring from her mouth and throat. A hand clamped tight around the vicious bite. She fell against the banister spitting out blood and gasping. Tara ran over to Dawn, dropping her dagger as she did. She took hold of Dawn and pulled her round, sitting her up against the wall. She tried to help her to despite knowing it was pointless. Tara had her hand on Dawn's hand that clamped over her bite. It was coming clearer that there was nothing she could do except wait.

It only turned more horrifying when Mattie emerged from the room, blood on her hand and pouring from her mouth. She didn't look at anyone but just made her way down to the stairs. Lars watched her carefully, she walked with determination despite blood flowing from the multiple hacks to her body. She got part way down the stairs, she put her hand on the wall to steady herself but it got to her. Her body went limp as she fell down the remaining few steps, blood pouring as she hit the bottom. Lars ran to the banister and lent over.

“Mattie!” He waited for some response. Nothing. “Mattie!” There was still nothing. He was so absorbed in his calling he hadn't heard Tara get up or pick up her weapon. She rammed it through his back as she ran at him. The banister broke under the sudden weight. They both fell to the floor below, suddenly coming to a stop with a bloody thump. Neither of them moved.

****

Oz circled Jesse as she held her stomach while trying to regain herself on her hands and knees. Oz had given her fair warning that he was after her. He had shouted her name, getting her attention, she had registered it was him and also that he punched her hard in the gut. Now he was circling her, screaming at her to get up. She jumped at every shout. She hated fighting, avoided it at all cost but now there was no choice. Well there was but that would still end up in death. Surrendering was not an option that would simply be suicide and Oz wasn't going to accept anything other than a fight.

“Get up,” Oz demanded yet again. Taking a deep breath Jesse managed to force herself to her knees. Gripping the sword handle close to her she got up off the floor, the blade dragging noisily as she did. She looked at him, she wasn't ready for this fight. That didn't matter though. Oz deserved this fight. He was being good enough to not kill her while she was on the floor. After everything they had put him through he still wanted to fight fair.

Jesse stared at him, anger lit his dark eyes. He couldn't wait to get started but he would not for long.

“I'm not going to insult you with an apology, Carmicheal. Even if I did it wouldn't bring everyone you've lost back or undo what we done to you,” Jesse told him. Oz gave a nod and gripped his sword tightly.

“Thank you for not insulting me further. I promise that I'll make sure your body won't go to the ferals after this.” Jesse nodded and gave a quick glance around.

“I appreciate it. Right now it seems we are winning though,” Jesse replied before looking back at him. He didn't seem worried, he just held a smirk.

“Carm is out of the basement and going after your hunter. Mattie and Lars are after the shooters and once I'm done with you we are all going to find Maryne and crush her. You might be taking out the ferals quickly but how long do you think the Summers will last without you?” Oz questioned amused as her expression dropped. “You know exactly what damage my family can do when we're together.”

Jesse swung the sword at him, she couldn't wait any longer. The thought of him and his family hunting the remaining Summers down chilled her. Oz smiled and stepped back. She swung again advancing on him, he stopped the attack with his own blade before pushing her back. She tripped back, he was stronger than last time they fought.

“Just think about it, Jessica. You won't have to worry any longer after I rip your throat out,” Oz told her happily as he launched into multiple strikes with his sword. Each one of the precise, she barely managed to counter them. One caught her sword arm badly, she stifled her scream as she clutched it. “You won't have to think about all the times you murdered my friends and family anymore. You won't have to wonder when I would turn up and kill you. You can find peace in knowing that you won't have to worry about anything again.” She gave a wild swing just trying to get him to back off. He did but laughed. Was she even trying? “You won't have to feel guilty anymore.”

“I don't,” Jesse told him as she stood up straight and lowered her blood soaked hand. “I might be the logical one out of us all but I've never felt any guilt about what I've done. We both know that if you had a chance to torture and kill us you would have.” The fact she had no guilt made him stop. Which gave her a chance to attack him. He was brought back as he felt the blade cut across his chest. He snarled and raised his hand, cursing himself for his moment of being stunned.

“I'm done with this fight,” Oz told her coldly.

Oz gripped the sword handle tightly before getting close to her and attacking fast. Every attack was aiming to kill. She was panicking not even to wound, if he landed one strike with the sword she would be dead. He was getting closer with each attack. She managed to block one and get a kick knee to his stomach. It winded him. He moved back as she slashed at him. It dug his shoulder, he dropped his sword it clattered loudly. Jesse forced Oz down to his knees, making the blade cut deeper and deeper.

“You won't hurt any of my Summer sisters,” Jesse shouted as she ripped the blade from his shoulder, pulling it back to behead him.

The sound of Mattie's body falling down the stairs followed by the snapping of wood and two more bodies smashing against the floor caused her to falter. Both of them looked to what had just happened. Oz started to panic, both Mattie and Lars weren't moving, both of them were bleeding drastically.

“No,” he muttered, his body overriding the pain at the sight of his hurt family. He needed to move. Reaching for his sword he forced himself up. He gripped the handle with both hands. “Jessica!” She turned facing him, not expecting to be face to face with him. With a single swing he cut her throat wide open. She tried to grip her throat as she gasped, he pushed her to the floor as she bled out. He ran over to Mattie and Lars, unsure who to check on first. Lars was face down bleeding heavily and run through. Mattie was slumped at the bottom of the stairs, she had been hacked at, blood pooling around her. Oz stared at them, his hands running into his hair gripping it tightly as shock settled in. Could he help any of them? Who did he help first? What had happened to them?

Those questions came to a halt as a hatchet buried itself in his back. Maryne stood behind him, she was in a lot of pain. She had been bitten several times all over her body.

“I'm taking you down, you fucker,” Maryne spat, fury filling her voice. Oz stood there gasping momentarily before he coughed up a mouthful of blood. His body went blazing hot and his eyes glowed a fiery red. Everyone was in trouble.

****

Carmilla was pinned against the counter in the back garden, groaning in pain as Danny ground the knife deeper in her stomach. Danny was bleeding on her, she couldn't help it Carmilla had sunk her fangs into her shoulder when she had surprised Danny and vaulted the counter as she killed a feral. But regardless of the surprise Danny had recovered quickly. She had already been in a couple of fights but she was still more capable to handle herself. It was clear to see why The Summers had chosen her as their hunter.

“I have been waiting for a chance to kill you, Fangface!” Danny seethed, twisting the knife. Carmilla tried to grabbing Danny's arm to stop her but Danny had her pinned well. Carmilla groaned but gave a smile.

“Why? Because of what I am or what I could have,” Carmilla questioned. Danny stared at her, her eyes narrowing. “Oh please you think finding out that I killed her friends would stop Laura wanting me. She found out I was a vampire and that didn't stop her.” Danny twisted the knife again, Carmilla squirmed against the counter. Gasping as the pain ran through her entire body. “I bet even after all this I could still bed her.” The knife dug up, Carmilla was pulled forward. It was all she needed, she moved her arm and flicked out her hidden blade stabbing it straight through Danny's forearm, she ripped it across and out of her muscle. Danny moved back clutching her arm, Carmilla gripped her stomach as she stumbled pushing her self from the counter. She didn't want to get as injured as she did but she needed Danny's rage to make an opportunity to move.

“You wouldn't even be able to go near her,” Danny snapped. Carmilla laughed as she fell to her knees near a dead Summer.

“You really think so?” Carmilla asked as she grabbed the dead girl's arm. “You think a sweet naive little girl like Laura could understand her feelings about all this.” Carmilla sank her teeth into the arm and drank huge mouthfuls of blood. She needed to keep up her blood-level to heal rapidly. Danny gripped the dagger as Carmilla stood up, the large wound healing before her. “Do you really believe she wouldn't stay away from me? I offer her everything a young girl wants. To be special and different–”

“Are you just going to talk or are you actually going to do something?” Danny cut off. Carmilla looked at the extended blade.

“I'm tired of talking to be honest. I just thought I'd tell you that after I kill you Laura will be in my forever loving arms and it will be your fault because you couldn't kill me,” Carmilla answered before making her attack.

It startled Danny at how fast Carmilla approached. She didn't have much chance to move back as she ran at her. A small hop and a sharp jab left Danny clutching her bleeding throat and Carmilla landing gracefully behind her. Danny crouched down to the floor, still holding her neck, trying to understand what had happened. Carmilla walked to her side.

“Oh were you expecting some big fight?” Carmilla questioned, curious if she did. “You're a hunter. I'm not stupid enough to believe that you're not a threat. I'm not going to give you a further chance to kill me. Sorry to disappoint you, Xena, but I have bigger things than you to deal with.” Crouching down she grabbed the back of Danny's head and sunk her blade deep in her throat before dragging the blade across, splitting her entire throat. Her neck gushed blood and pooled in front of her. Carmilla let go, her head dropped to the floor with a solid thud.

Standing up Carmilla look at Danny's body. She knew that if she had done a proper fight it would have been a close challenge. Better to do it quick than take that risk. She allowed herself a relieved sigh, other than nearly being gutted it went a lot better than she expected.

Her relief was short lived, she heard hurried footsteps running towards. Turning and ducking quickly Carmilla launched a punch towards the attacker. Danielle crumpled to the floor, clutching her stomach. Carmilla was smart and used her bladed hand. Looking down at her Carmilla smirked.

“If I knew it was you I would have aimed for the heart,” Carmilla commented. “So what did Lars kick you out or are you just coming after me because I'm me?” Danielle forced herself to stand, blood trickling from her stomach. She was in bad shape, whoever had gotten hold of her gave her a good run.

“You just killed her, she was mine,” Danielle snapped, not answering her question. Carmilla frowned.

“Are you coming after me because I killed the hunter?” Carmilla stared at her a grin coming across her face. “Did she beat the shit out of you?” Danielle didn't answer but it gave Carmilla the answer regardless. “Wow for all your talk of you blood for blood vampires being better you couldn't even kill a Summer hunter. That's a little pathetic that you can't even prove that.”

“I got one over you didn't I?” Danielle retorted. Carmilla tilted her head slightly.

“Did you though?” she asked, an amused and smug smile on her face. “I mean I'm still standing here and actually in better shape than when you attacked me. So really did you prove you're better than me? No. You just prove you're stupid enough to take me on when I'm better than ever.” Danielle was silent for a moment but then allowed a smile to creep up her lips.

“You're better than me, so a perfect hunter. Beyond any feelings, able to kill regardless of the situation. So I guess you could take your time killing me instead of going to help your sister and brother,” Danielle said simply. It caused Carmilla to falter.

“What are talking about?”

“I'm almost certain Mattie is dead by the stairs. Possibly Lars too and your darling brother Oz, I just saw Maryne shove a hatchet deep into his back.” Carmilla looked horrified, Danielle laughed. “Does this make you an only child now?”

Carmilla didn't pay any attention, she hid her blade and made a choice. Family over fight. Running from Danielle she grabbed a sword off the floor and ran towards the lobby. Danielle gave chase, no way was she going to let Carmilla avoid her. She caught up with her and grabbed her from behind. Before anything could be done to her Carmilla slipped from her grip, she moved out of the way before ramming the blade through Danielle's chest and into the wall. Pinning her there but keeping her alive.

“I'll come back and rip you apart later,” Carmilla told her as Danielle remained trapped and coughed up blood.

She proceeded into the lobby and was horrified at the massacre around her. The ferals and summers hadn't shown any mercy. To Carmilla's terror Danielle hadn't been lying. It was clear to her that Mattie was dead but so was Tara who appeared to have a snapped neck from impact of falling. Lars looked barely alive but muscle twitches and a few minor breaths kept Carmilla from thinking otherwise. But none of that was her focus. It was Oz and how strong he stood, blood red eyes and lethal. Maryne was backing away from him. She covered her ears when he spoke. A hundred different voices spoke through him, it stopped the remaining fights in the building. Everyone made the mistake of coming into the lobby, almost lured there by his voice.

“NO ONE WILL KILL MY FEEDERS! NO ONE WILL DESTROY MY VESSEL!” Oz roared. Oz clenched his fists tight, blood from all around the room swarmed to him, covering his arms and torso. His eyes glowing from red to a blinding white. Carmilla didn't have any time to do anything.

The blood blasted from his body. Cutting down everything mortal in the room. Bodies flew away from him, ripping and tearing any human into pieces, blood pouring from them and collecting back to him. Carmilla was launched back through one of the remaining intact windows by the front door. Glass cutting into her back as she hit the ground outside.

Gasping in pain, she was thankful she was still alive but god the pain. It tore at every part of her body. What the hell was that? As worried as she was she knew this was beyond her. She forced her pain racked body off the floor. Holding herself, she weakly moved towards the gate. Stumbling and nearly falling every few feet. Both Laura and Lilita met her at the gate, both held a worried look.

“It's Oz. Something's wrong,” Carmilla muttered, shivering in pain as it continued to cut through her entire body. “Mattie... she's dead. Please help him.” Her words were forced through agony. She couldn't help the tears that started to pour. With a hesitant thought Lilita looked to Laura.

“Take her back to the dorm room, please. I can't right now. Help my daughter,” Lilita requested before making her way into the house. Carmilla looked up to Laura, she grabbed her hand.

“Laura, please,” Carmilla whimpered as she held herself. “Please help me. Get me back to our room. We can't stay here, it's not safe.” Carmilla groaned as she wept and shook. “I need you, please. I know you must have read some awful things about me that I can't take back... I'm sorry if they scare you but please.”

It took Laura a moment to decide and she hated herself for her choice. No matter what Carmilla had done she was brutally injured, she needed help.


	13. Laura Hollis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tending to a heavily wounded Carmilla Laura risks asking her the questions that had been plaguing her. Hoping that the answers wouldn't be as horrific as she imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So once again we are at the last chapter of the story. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it.
> 
> This has been insane but awesome to write. It was such an awesome idea that turned out a lot larger than originally planned and was hard to push forward with at times but after a lot of music suggestions and encouragement from Cysteine I finally got it done. Seriously though I have to thank Cysteine for all her encouragement to push through with my writing otherwise I probably would have given up a while ago or gone on a very large hiatus. So go read her stuff it is all kinds of awesome.
> 
> Also thank you to anyone who reads all of this, gives kudos and comments. It feels great to get feedback and see the counters go up. A very large confidence boost in my writing. So thank you.
> 
> I do have other projects on the go so it might be a little bit before anything like this happens again but who knows, not me. We'll just have to see how it goes. :)
> 
> Alright I hope you enjoy the last chapter of 'The Hunter Carmilla Karnstein' let me know you think. Anything is welcome.

Carmilla was slouched against the wall underneath the window. The cold air helped as Laura sat behind her, pulling out shards of glass all different sizes from her back and shoulders. Carmilla winced almost every time. They sat in silence but Carmilla could feel that Laura was burning with questions. She needed answers. Lilita had explained some of it, the journals gave reasons, but what had literally just happened. What had she been caught in?

Carmilla groaned as the last large chunk of glass was pulled deep from her shoulder. She put her hand on the wall and pulled herself to her feet, bloody hand prints marking it. Laura got up and helped support her. Leaning against the wall, she groaned as she pulled off her heavily damaged t-shirt. Despite her wounds, large bruises from healed attacks and having a sports bra on Laura looked away unable to hide a small blush. She couldn't believe after everything she knew she could still blush for her.

Without Laura's help Carmilla put her hand around her stomach and limped to the shower room. She needed to clean up before anything else. Laura was unsure what to do so she went to the wardrobe and got a loose plaid shirt for her and a carton of blood. She had just seen her blasted through a window and before that unconscious being dragged into a basement. So much had happened in the space of a few of hours. Walking over to the shut shower room door Laura hesitantly knocked on it.

“I have your carton and a shirt,” Laura told Carmilla. A shuffling sound was heard and Carmilla opened the door, she muttered a thanks as she took them off her. She shut the door again. Laura walked over to her bed and picked up the journals. She don't know why she had struggled to bring them back along with Carmilla.

How did she get swept up in all of this? All it started with was her room-mate going missing. Followed by Perry, the Zetas and LaF. All of them dead after Carmilla had turned up. And Danny, what happened to Danny? Carmilla knew but that was a question Laura feared the answer of. What had happened to any of the Summers? Lilita said killing them was the right thing to do but all those lives. Just to end because of one persons command, it was sick. Laura took a breath, allowing her determination to get back in control. She needed answers.

The shower room door opened, Carmilla stood in the doorway, her shirt loosely buttoned. She started shuffling out, holding her stomach as she was slightly hunched over. The carton was open, Laura guessed she had drank some while in there. Laura got up off her chair and allowed her to sit at the desk before going to get the stool. As she did Carmilla looked around the room as she went to lift the carton to her lips she saw the second journal. It caused her to falter. Lilita never gave it to anyone, why would she give it to a human? Especially one that was a possible target. As Laura walked over Carmilla lifted the carton and continued to drink.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked, Carmilla lowered the carton as she licked the blood off her lips with a swift flick of her tongue.

“No,” Carmilla answered quietly as she put the carton on the desk. “What happened... that was brutal. I don't even...” She looked down to the floor. “God I don't know what happened to Oz and Mattie, my sister... she's dead.” Laura stared at her upset to see Carmilla's pain but also surprised. Could a vampire care and love that deeply that a life actually mattered to them?

“Carm-” Laura hesitated unsure if it was smart to ask any questions right now. She was going to continue regardless, just more cautiously. “I want to know what happened in the Summer house. Lilita... she explained it but I don't exactly understand. I mean I was told that it had to happen to protect Silas, to protect Lophiiformes, to save the world or whatever but... what happened right now? Like right now with the window and everything?”

Carmilla looked awkwardly to her desk and fiddled with the lid of the carton. Trying to gather her words, how could she explain everything that had happened.

“The Summers caught me while I was waiting for Lilita and others to come out of the cavern. I'm not allowed down there. I got into a fight with another vampire, she poisoned me and that's when I was dragged back to the Summer house.” Laura gave a weak smile.

“I saw you get dragged in. I was so worried, wondering what had happened to you,” Laura confessed quietly. Carmilla looked at her, a gentle smile on her lips. “Why weren't you allowed down in the cavern?” Carmilla sighed, it bothered her that she wasn't but she knew it was best to tell her everything.

“Mother has a very strict set of rules about who is allowed down there. I've done some questionable things in the past against her that make me unable to go in there,” Carmilla told her. “I have a great capacity to love, Laura. Many many years ago I fell in love, betrayed my mother, it ended with Ell being killed and then me being buried for seventy years in a coffin of blood.” Carmilla gave a hollow chuckle. “That betrayal made mother watch me very carefully but keep me at arms length too. I'm told what to do and I don't ask too many question. Otherwise Carmilla goes back in the blood box,” she explained giving another chuckle. “It's already happened once since I've been here I don't really fancy it happening again.”

“Wait you've been buried in blood?” Carmilla nodded as Laura looked sickened. “Since you've known me?” She nodded again.

“I got told Lars came to see you. Told you that me and my brother had gone off campus. Well I was actually several feet under it. Oz stayed with me to support me while I was under, he knew I was terrified so he stayed.”

“What does it feel like?” Laura caught herself asking the question quietly. She was furious with herself that she had asked such a personal question.

“Like you're drowning in nothingness,” Carmilla answered without thinking. “I don't need to breath, as a vampire I don't need it but when you're trapped in darkness, confined by coffin walls you tend to panic and scream. You can't stop the blood going into your mouth, your nose, soaking every bit of you. You bang the wood and scream as you hear the dirt thud on the lid over and over-” Laura noticed that Carmilla's hand had clenched on her lap as she sunk deeper into her memory. “You hope and pray beyond anything that they'll hear you, that they'll let you out. They hear you, you know they do but they don't stop. You know you're trapped even before you hear the muffled footsteps of them leaving, you're not going to get out. Oz... he is laying several feet above you but he can't get you out, it will be worse for him if he helps. He is there the entire time though. He didn't leave like he promised. But the blood still continues to choke you, it smothers you. You can't do anything but panic not for a long time, not until you go numb. You accept you're stuck and you just go into a state of nothing. Calling it a nightmare or hell isn't enough, it's an experience that is hard to understand and harder to explain. It's just endless, even after you're out. It's just there always in your head.”

Laura had nothing she could say to that. She simply sat there trying to understand, knowing that should couldn't. Even with the harrowing details Carmilla had given her. She was broken from her thoughts as Carmilla rushed to her feet, grabbing hold of the chair underneath her and slung it into the wardrobe door which broke upon impact. Carmilla covered her face with her hands and screamed into them, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

Laura was startled by her reaction and acted quickly with her own. Standing up she wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist. Carmilla stopped and lowered her hands, a look of confusion heavy on her face.

“I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you before,” Laura said quietly. Carmilla couldn't do anything but stare, unsure if what Laura was doing was real. Laura could see the uncertainty on her face and went to take a step back but Carmilla quickly gripped her forearm.

“Please just hold me for a moment. I need that,” she begged, her voice trembling. Laura moved back to Carmilla, bringing her arms up around her neck. She pulled her close, Carmilla took in her smell as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Taking in the affection and comfort. She couldn't deny that it felt better than she originally thought. She gripped on to the back of Laura's shirt, burying her head down into the crook of her neck.

“It's okay to be upset and scared of because of everything that's happened to you...” Laura sighed, “those aren't even the right words for what you must feel.” Carmilla lifted her head up a little to look at her. Her hand sliding up her side to her neck.

“How are you not terrified of me?” Carmilla asked quietly. Laura gave a small smile.

“I am, but I'm also believing that there is good in you. After everything that's happened to you, how you keep going there has to be something driving you more than hate and your mother.”

Carmilla simply stared at her. Even now after everything she had seen and read, she still was so innocent. She leaned forward and allowed their lips to touch in a soft slightly hesitant kiss. Carmilla knew what she wanted from this but it all depended on Laura.

It only took a moment for Laura to respond with a more demanding kiss. She pushed those thoughts from her head that tried to tell her this was most likely a mistake. She focused only on how badly she had been wanting Carmilla against her, lips and body. Carmilla smiled and ran her hands back down Laura's body to her waist, digging her nails into her shirt and skin. She took a step forward, Laura didn't expect it and moved quickly with her. The back of her legs caught the side of her bed, she went to slip back but quickly grabbed Carmilla's shoulder. Laura faltered on for a moment, there was no reaction to her grab. Wasn't one of Carmilla's biggest injuries all around her shoulder? The question and falter vanished as Carmilla kissed her again.

Much to Laura's annoyance the room phone began ringing loudly, she wanted Carmilla to stay in her arms. If Carmilla leaved them what are the chances she would come back into them? But the chance that call was important was incredibly high and Carmilla needed to answer it. She slipped out of Laura's grip and slouched onto the stool. Laura watched her for a moment as she picked up the phone. Laura decided to move away and sit on her bed. Waiting to hear what was going on.

Carmilla took little notice to what Laura was doing as she picked up the phone. She exhaled a shallow breath before the other person spoke.

“Carm? It's Lars,” he told her, his voice rough. Carmilla couldn't believe it, in the brief moment she had acknowledged his body on the floor of the Summer building she was certain he was dead. She gave a short laugh.

“It's good to hear your voice,” she admitted. “What's going on? What happened? Is Oz okay? Mattie?” She didn't know which one she wanted answered first and it took a minute before he began answering.

“Lilita is trying to keep Oz alive,” Lars said honestly. It stopped Carmilla completely.

“W-what?”

“Whatever happened to Oz left him incredibly sick and weak. Lilita told me you got blasted out of the window on the first burst, which is lucky. That happened about eight times, it got worse. Blasting furniture, weapons, bodies of the Summers dead or alive ripped apart on the spot.” His voice was grim as he explained. “Danielle is dead. Someone pinned her to the wall and when everything started flying because of Oz she basically got crushed and dismembered.” Carmilla couldn't stop herself giving a little smile at the news of Danielle.

“But what caused Oz to go like that?” Carmilla questioned not understanding.

“He had an incident in the cavern with Lophiiformes. I know you don't know what it is but it's a terrible living being with great power, that's all you need to know. Lilita thinks it took over him, for his strong mental ability and took out the Summers.” Lars sounded just as worried as Carmilla felt. “Lilita isn't sure if she can keep him alive but she's doing everything she can.” Carmilla clenched her hand into a fist and slammed it down on the desk, she needed that pain to distract her from all the thoughts that could be happening to her brother.

Laura jumped at the sudden movement. She hadn't even seen Carmilla move her arm. How could she be so fast while so injured? Carmilla's voice had hardened.

“Mattie?” Carmilla already knew the answer but needed to hear it for sure.

“Dead.” Carmilla put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the choked sob. Even already knowing the answer it still broke her. Her sister, her best-friend for over three hundred years killed in Silas. There was nothing that could comfort that. “I'm sorry.” Carmilla couldn't answer, if she did she would start crying. “I know all of this is hard to deal with but we're going to try to sort all this out.” Carmilla gave a shaky laugh and looked down at the desk, tears building up. She sniffed them back.

“How?” Carmilla asked. “Nothing can bring it all back.” Lars sighed, he gave a small groan of pain. His injuries were still there and playing up.

“I know it can't but Lilita has passed a message on. It won't make up for everything that's happened but she said 'It's up to you how this chapter ends.'” It was clear by the tone of his he didn't understand, she did though. That's all that mattered and gave a small smile on Carmilla's lips. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Carmilla told him with a quiet voice. “Thank you. Tell mother I understand and to look after Oz please.”

Carmilla put the phone down before wiping the few tears away from her eyes. Despite the shortness of the conversation it had hit her hard. Mattie was gone and who knows Oz might join her soon, no that couldn't happen not to her family. If that did Lars would leave and then it would just be her, Lilita and Will. God how she wished Will had been in the battle maybe then Mattie and him could have switched places. At least the one good thing from all of this was Carmilla's choice. What should be done with Laura Hollis?

Laura watched her closely, waiting to see how Carmilla would react. What was going on in her head? Her fists clenched and unclenched several times. With a heavy breath she pushed herself quickly up away from the desk and from the stool. Carmilla began pacing the room. Laura's eyes followed her for a few strides but then she stood up. Stopping her path, Laura put a hand gently on her shoulder.

“You should stop for a minute and just let all this sink in. Do you want to talk about what was said?” Carmilla stared at her. Still after everything she wanted Carmilla to be okay, wanted her safe and well.

Carmilla raised a hand and brushed against Laura's cheek before moving some loose hair behind her ear. A small smile raised on her lips.

“You really care about me don't you?” Carmilla asked. Laura didn't answer but a light blush rose on her cheeks. It was just as good as speaking. Carmilla went to lean in to kiss her, Laura went to meet her but Carmilla couldn't hold composure. She started laughing and moved away. Priceless.

Laura stood there firstly with a blank stare but then confusion engulfed her. Carmilla put a hand in her pocket before walking over to the desk getting the carton and draining the last few mouthfuls as she walked over to the wardrobe. She tossed the carton on the side before she pulled the chair from the broken wardrobe door. She sat down and watched Laura with amusement, she was trying to figure out what had just happened.

“You know I have been doing this kind of thing for over three hundred years and you are something else, Laura Hollis,” Carmilla told her with a grin. “You are by far the most easiest little girl I've ever had to deal with. A naive journalist who knows next to nothing about the world, nothing about responsibilities, nothing of how things work around here and absolutely nothing of love.”

Laura stared at Carmilla, a lump rose in her throat. What was she doing? Carmilla couldn't help but chuckle and continue. 

“You made it so easy for me, so easy for me to manipulate you. Get you thinking 'What is she doing? Is she flirting with me? But she's a vampire, is she capable of caring? Maybe caring about me.' All it took was a few kisses, teasing looks, caring words and fake apologies. You always had a moment of doubt for me.” Laura shook her head as her jaw clenched, anger and upset mixing in her body. Carmilla continued. “Even after you bear-sprayed me, hell you found out I'm the reason your friends are either dead or missing and you still help me. All because of me begging your name 'Please Laura, help me. Please Laura. I need you,'” Carmilla mocked. Laura's fist clenched tightly. “You made it so easy for me to get under your skin.”

“Shut up!” Laura snapped, taking a step forward. “You don't know anything about me or how I feel.” Carmilla crossed one leg other the other, a smirk rising on her face.

“Right because you're the hardest person in the world to figure out,” Carmilla scoffed. “Laura Eileen Hollis, 19 years old, only child of Sherman Hollis. A very protective and loving father. First time away from home right? Heh and your luck is bad enough to end you up here. You're annoying, you want to stand up for all the wonderful ideas in the world. Cookies, rainbows and kittens, make the world a better place for everyone.” Carmilla got up out of her chair without any effort. She walked over to her bed and bent down, she pulled out her bag and dropped it on the bed. She retrieved the files. Flicking through them she handed one to Laura. “That's yours.”

Laura opened it in horror. Schedules of her classes, detailed notes of her personal information including photos, health checks, personality type, people she spent time with, a full background check. Anything that could have helped Carmilla with her hunt. Lilita had prepared her. Carmilla opened up another before dropping it to the floor. It caused Laura to look down. A similar filled file was at her feet. “That's Lafontaine's file. You'll notice the bloody rag taped to the inside of the file, that is their marker shows that they are dead. I did that after I choked them and then broke their neck.” She threw down another file. “Lola Perry. I ripped her throat out with my fangs-”

“I said shut up!” Laura repeated, her anger rising as she chucked her file down. She got in Carmilla's face, she kept her smirk amused at Laura's pointless actions. “Why any of this? Why would you go after my friends, go after me?” Carmilla cocked her head a little.

“You think I do all this? That I choose who and why?” She shook her head. “No. I'm not in charge here-” Carmilla looked down to her wrist-brace, Laura's attention being drawn to it too, “I'm just the same as this. A weapon.”

“To who?” Laura demanded an answer. Carmilla didn't answer. “Your brother? Sister? Whatever The Order is?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow. Laura instantly went uncomfortable. “Lilita.” Carmilla nodded.

“Everything she gave you or said to you, all of it set you up for me,” Carmilla told her. “I will admit she was interested in you, thought you had a certain charm. She debated for a while what to do with you. It's why you're the last one standing. She wondered for a while if you should be turned, have you join our little coven. If it was up to me I would have stabbed you in the neck the first night I was here. You're so defenseless when you sleep.” Laura moved away to her desk and sat down on her stool.

“So that's it? Your mother played me and you played me.”

“My mother killed the girl I fell in love with and then locked me away under the earth for several decades. I'm her special girl. I'm the one she cares for the most and she is cruel to me. Do you think she would actually care about you, cupcake?” There was silence. “We play on your doubt, Laura. Find your biggest qualities and play on them. You're so desperate for so many things it was easy to get you.”

Laura gave a heavy, shaky, anger filled breath. Everything she had wondered, everything she had done and felt had been cleverly puppeteered. She was trembling.

“Why you?” Laura asked, tired of questions but needing answers. She cursed her curious nature, any sane person would have at least debated trying to escape. Carmilla gave a wide grin.

“You sure you want to know that?” Carmilla questioned, she knew where this conversation was going if she said yes. Laura locked eyes with her but gave a brief nod. Carmilla grin grew a little larger.

“Yes. I want to know why. When it could have been your sister or your brother, or heck even the Dean if she wanted to. Why was it you to kill my friends? To kill me? Why you?” Carmilla bit her lip a little as she moved to the head of her bed and leaned on the small unit. 

“It's such a simple reason. I fuck women that's why. I know what girls like you want, sweetheart. How to make them want me, how to make them quiver, make them trust me beyond anything that makes sense,” Carmilla answered simply, her voice sweet. Laura couldn't do anything but watch her, how was Carmalla getting such enjoyment out of this. “That's why. I get into women's heads, I 'love' them, I play them and every single one of them fall for it; you included.” Laura looked away mad at herself. Carmilla grinned and lightly pushed off the unit before walking slowly to Laura as she talked. “Just imagine for a moment you didn't know for certain that I had done anything to your friends. I could have had you begging for me in your bed. To do things that would make you scream and tremble with pleasure, things you never thought you would experience yourself. That's why me because I'm the best for a girl like you. I'm the best to fuck with anyone's head even a girl like yourself.”

Laura glared at her and stood up. There was only a small gap between them. Anger filled her expression and shook her fists.

“Shut up, you fucking liar!” Carmilla gave a small laugh.

“Heh. Deny it all you want, sweetness. Just try not to think about while you were dealing with the worst crush ever and dreaming those naughty little dreams of me, I was out butchering your friends. If you had stopped being blind towards me they might still be alive, who knows-”

Carmilla's word were cut short as Laura slapped her hard. Neither of them expected it. Laura's jaw clenched several times, she was holding back anything she wanted to say. If she opened her mouth she knew it would end up with more violence. Carmilla raised a hand to her cheek holding it slightly. Checking to see if it was okay, when she knew it was she just smirked.

“You doing stuff like that just makes me more excited. The physical anger of you, it's all pent up it's just raw and exciting,” Carmilla admitted. Laura wasn't sure what was happening. This shouldn't be the reaction to someone who just got slapped. Carmilla lowered her hand. “I'm honestly curious what you would do if I went into incredible detail on how I killed them. The Summers, your friends LaF and Perry-” Carmilla gave an amused crooked smile, her eyes glancing over every part of Laura, “how I killed Danny.”

Laura went cold, the colour drained from her face as all fight and thought went from her mind. She stared blankly try to register exactly what Carmilla had said. It must be some sick twisted lie. No way Danny would be killed by her. Tears slowly built up at the very idea of it.

“You killed Danny?” Carmilla nodded. “Liar,” Laura's voice was hollow and shaky. Trying to push the possibility of truth to those words away.

“I'm not lying I killed her. She tried to gut me so I used her rage to make her vulnerable enough to kill. So essentially I should be thanking you, creampuff. Her devotion to you was something I could manipulate so easily,” Carmilla explained. Laura shook her head, still trying to deny it.

“Danny didn't love me,” Laura argued.

“Wow are you really going to insult the memory of the woman who died for you? That's incredibly disrespectful. She loved you, Laura. She's tried to defend you at every chance she could. From Silas, The Summers, The Order, me. She was your knight is shining gym shorts, Hollis.”

The tears became heavier, Laura furiously wiped them away. This was ridiculous. Everything Carmilla said had to be a lie.

“I don't have to listen to this,” Laura snapped. Carmilla nodded in agreement.

“You're right, you don't but you will. You want to hear what I say because as much as it hurts it means you get to stay with me a little longer. That's one of the reasons all this is so funny. Danny was perfect for you, I mean if I was a clueless little girl like you she would have been the kind of girl I go for. Loyal, dependable, caring, and even I will admit easy on the eyes. I mean she is too self-righteous for my taste but for you, perfect.” Laura had to wipe way more tears. “But no you had to go for the bad girl. The leather wearing, seductive, vampire who kills all of your friends.”

“I don't want to hear anymore of this,” Laura told her, tears streaming from her eyes as grief settled in. 

Carmilla laughed before walking away from her and over to the door, she flicked the lock shut. She had no intention of Laura leaving until she had finished. Carmilla leaned against the door, keeping her eyes against Laura who sat down on the stool. There was no point rushing for the door even if she could get past Carmilla, the lock would get jammed from lack of use. She doubted that could be unstuck and she could escape before Carmilla recovered.

“If I'm honest I'm still in shock how easy it was to make you look over all that. You wanted to make Silas a better place but you wanted my attention and that comes with a high price, sweetness. Your ignorance and longing for me to kiss you cost you so much. I bet even now despite all the hate and devastation I've caused you, if I kissed you right now you wouldn't push me away.”

“You're disgusting and wrong!” Laura couldn't believe her arrogance.

“Really? We could try it if you wanted, see how wrong I am. All you have to do is ask me and I'll kiss you.” Carmilla gave a brief laugh under her breath. “Not that it's going to make any difference to the outcome of what's happening.”

“'What's happening?'” Carmilla gave a bewildered look which was match with a twitching smile. Was she seriously that stupid?

“You still haven't figured it out? I'm going to kill you, Hollis,” Carmilla said plainly. “I'm making the choice for Lilita, you're too much of a problem to be turned. All of your friends dying, you're the last one left and I am tired of your noise.” Laura tensed up and Carmilla walked over to her, she stood in front of her. Laura couldn't help but be scared as she looked up at her. She was meant to be feared now, she made it clear that Laura was powerless to this. She flinched as Carmilla brushed her hand against her face, moving loose hair behind her ear.

“Please-” Laura wanted to beg her to stop but Carmilla's soft voice cut her off.

“It's funny though a couple of centuries ago I would have loved you. For your innocent sweet belief of a clear right and wrong world and your determination; but life is cruel, being buried, tortured and killed multiple times hardens the heart and forces reality upon you. You gave it your best shot at changing the world, sweetheart, but good intentions doesn't guarantee success.”

Laura angrily pushed her hand away, Carmilla smiled and slid her hand into her pocket instead but kept looming over her.

“You're enjoying every sick moment of this aren't you?” Laura's anger was slowly returning.

“Every moment. The hunt is far more thrilling than the kill. That is pure satisfaction. Accomplishment. But the hunt that is the best part. Makes every part of you excited and on edge.” Laura clenched her fists and glared at her. It had finally kicked in her fight or flight instinct.

“I'm not just going to allow you to kill me,” Laura retorted, her voice returning strong. Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“You really think you have a chance to stop me? I took away all your bear-spray, Love-” Carmilla gasped as she clutched her stomach. She stumbled back, staring at Laura who stood up her fist clenched after the solid hit to Carmilla's stomach. While Carmilla was struggling to catch her breath Laura reached under her bed and pulled out a metal bat.

“Danny left this for me. Guess you missed that but even without it I would fight you.” Carmilla stood up straight, her eyes black and her fangs visible. She had her fill of emotionally destroying her, now it was time to do it physically.

Laura gripped the bat making sure she was ready to use it. Both of them stood at a standstill. If Laura made the wrong move Carmilla could be at her instantly, if Carmilla made the wrong move she could end up feeling how hard Laura could swing. Carmilla sighed heavily.

“This is tedious, at least Danny had the decency to try and fight me before I slit her throat,” Carmilla told her frustrated. Laura's entire body faltered at the detail of her friends death, the bat lowered and Carmilla took her chance. She went to rush forward but Laura was aware enough to swing the bat upwards. It landed powerfully under Carmilla's chin. At first she stumbled trying not to hit the floor then she kept the distance by the wardrobe clutching jaw. She had guessed Laura had strength behind her but she underestimated it.

“I told you I would fight you,” Laura snapped her breath shaking. Carmilla nodded and took her hand away.

“But can you slay me? Because that's what it will take for me to leave you be,” Carmilla replied with a sadistic grin. “Even if you manage to beat me here and escape. I will hunt you down and rip you apart.”

Laura stared at her unsure exactly what she should next. Could she slay Carmilla? Could she kill for her freedom? Would Carmilla really kill her? Laura scoffed at idea of Carmilla having mercy or faltering at the chance to kill her.

“You really want to kill me? You really want to fight?” Carmilla let a smirk crease her lips.

“Not so much a case of fight, cupcake. It's gonna be a matter of just got to get close enough to kill you.” Laura tried to hide the shiver Carmilla's words sent down her spine. Laura made sure of her grip on the handle, she couldn't afford any screw ups not when her life was on the line. Carmilla watched her. “The only thing I'm uncertain about is how to kill you. I ripped Perry's throat out with my fangs after she tried to fight back, smothered LaF before snapping their neck and I slit Danny's neck open wide. I feel like I should do something special for you but not sure what.”

The devastation on Laura's face was clear, hearing how her friends had died brought tears to her eyes. Just what Carmilla needed. She rushed at her, Laura went to swing at her but Carmilla was prepared this time and ducked under it while still advancing on her. She slammed the bat out of Laura's hands, it clattered loudly on the floor. Carmilla grabbed hold of her t-shirt, keeping her in place as she tried to pull away. Flicking out her hidden blade she took a moment to take in all of Laura's panic and fear savouring it. It would most likely be a while before she got another large hunt.

Laura took her a chance when she came to terms that she wasn't going to escape Carmilla's grip. She pushed herself hard into Carmilla's body, knocking her off balance. Laura's training kicked in, she managed to get her leg through Carmilla's open stance, trapping her leg. Laura hit her hard in the chest, it stunned her enough to get her to stumbled and fall back over Laura's leg. Laura was wrenched down too but at least she had an advantage of being on top while Carmilla was stunned.

Grabbing the bat off the floor, she used the butt of the handle and cracked Carmilla in the nose. Blood ruptured from the split nose and broken cartilage. She let go of Laura's shirt to clutch her nose as she groaned in agony. Laura got off her keeping hold of the bat. She stood over Carmilla, pulling the bat above her. Now was the best chance she was going to have to kill Carmilla or at least do enough damage so she could come up with a better plan. Shatter her skull and hope to god some of it destroys her brain. God could she really do this? Could she kill in self defense?

Carmilla moved her hands away from her face, she kept them beside her shoulders, showing her palms submissively. Her eyes slipped back from pitch black to a softer brown.

“Laura, please don't,” Carmilla begged quietly, her eyes pleading. “Not... not on my back. Kill me on my knees but not on my back like some pathetic creature.” Carmilla slowly began to move onto her side, even before Laura had told her to move. Carmilla kept her hands raised and apart as she moved up to her knees. She stared up at her. “Can I just say something before you kill me?” Laura gave a hesitant look but muttered a yes.

Carmilla didn't waste any time and lunged forward. The hidden blade, which Laura had stupidly forgotten about, sunk deep into her thigh. The bat dropped as Laura screamed at the top of her lungs. Carmilla pulled the blade higher. Cutting the wound further and wider. Blood poured across the floor as Laura moved away clutching her leg trying to pull herself back across the floor towards the locked door. Carmilla stood up and grabbed hold of Laura's ankle dragging her back to her. She leaned down and pulled Laura to her feet by her hair. She threw her into the wardrobe before walking over to her and pulling her up again, she then was slammed into the counter by the sink.

Laura gripped on the counter with blood covered hands. She stood weakly as a pool of blood collected at her foot. The only mercy Carmilla had granted was not slitting the inside of her thigh, just the top. Laura reckoned she wouldn't be as strong standing if she had.

Reaching into the sink Laura grabbed a small kitchen knife, it was better than nothing. Carmilla went to grab her again but Laura turned and slashed at her face. It cut deep across her cheek, splitting it wide open. Blood ran down Carmilla's face, Laura dropped the knife out of shock. She hadn't expected to make such powerful contact or the fact that Carmilla would remain deathly silently as she bled.

Enough was enough. Carmilla shoved the blade into Laura's stomach, she gasped loudly as she looked down. Almost disbelieving that it had happened, until Carmilla twisted her wrist and dug the blade in. Carmilla placed a hand on Laura's shoulder, she tried to move away but she kept her close before she pressed her up against the side of the wardrobe.

“Take it out,” Laura moaned, heavy tears in her eyes. Her hands gripping Carmilla's forearm trying to push it away. Carmilla shook her head.

“That would be a really bad idea to do that, especially since I'm not done with you yet,” Carmilla told her quietly. “I don't want you to pass out on me and then just bleed to death. I figured out how I'm going to kill you. I made the choice for mother that you were going to die, so it's fitting that I kill you in a way that honours her.” Carmilla looked at her hand as she clenched her fist before unclenching it again, she looked at her palm for a moment. “Did you know once you rip out a heart that the person has four minutes to live before the brain shuts down?” Laura stared at her confused.

“What-” Laura's word was cut off by the sound of a shattering ribcage. Carmilla's hand gripped around her heart. Laura was gasping and groaning, staring at her open bleeding chest.

“If you have anything to say I would definitely think of it quick.” Carmilla dug her nails into her heart. Laura screamed in agony. Blood clung under her fingernails. “Anything?” she asked as Laura. She did nothing but only clenched her jaw as she sucked deep breaths of painful air in. “Well that is a shame. I was kind of hoping for some fiery comment before I kill you but I'm asking too much for a girl who knows she is about to die.” Laura stared at anger mixed with panic in her eyes.

Carmilla gripped tight and ripped her heart out, blood spurting everywhere. Spraying Carmilla's face and drenching Laura's body. She screeched and yelled in pain as she clutched her gaping whole, her body trembling in shock. All she could do was gasp short ragged breaths. Carmilla kept a hand around the heart as she watched Laura die.

“All those questions you have, those answers you want, you won't have to worry about anymore,” Carmilla told her softly. “This is the end. You don't need answers now.” Laura gave a large cough, blood spluttering from her mouth. It sprayed over Carmilla. She simply smiled. “Not long now, Cupcake.” Laura glared at her. She used all her focus and some of the few precious breaths she had left.

“I hope-” Laura had to try and catch her breath. It was far more difficult than she imagined. “I hope you get put back in that coffin... it's where you belong.” Laura didn't have any breath to scream as Carmilla carved her blade through Laura's stomach. Blood flowed and chunks of flesh hit the ground followed swiftly by Laura's dead body.

Carmilla trembled angrily, a deep growl rattling in her chest. She quickly forced the words from her she wouldn't allow the dying words of a foolish girl to ruin her victory. Carmilla bent down to rip a piece of bloody cloth off as a marker for Lilita but she stopped and grinned. She looked to the heart in her hand. Perfect marker for Lilita, a gift in her honour. Now it was back to tending to family matters and waiting for the next hunt.


End file.
